Not Alone
by RPGfangirl
Summary: After a mysterious assassination attempt on Quistis, her life is involuntarily placed in the hands of Seifer, but he cares more for the money than her. Will he really keep her safe? Or will their differences drive them to kill each other? Quistis/Seifer
1. Erase

Not Alone

Chapter I "Erase"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Quistis sighed. Half the day passed and her body still refused to eat. She tried eating a little bit of a sandwich, but her appetite just wouldn't come. Giving up on her food, the blonde slid her tray a couple of inches away. Leaning back, she rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't get much sleep either.

"Hey did you guys hear what happened?"

Quistis' ears perked. She groaned slightly and looked around. There were a small group of three girls and one boy, all students, sitting across from her.

"Of course!" A second girl jittered excitedly. "Everyone's talking about it. It's horrible if you ask me. I think I'd die of embarrassment if _everyone_ knew if I ever did something like that."

"You have." The boy grinned behind his hotdog. The girl gasped and playfully punched the boy. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the corner Quistis sat in. Eyes brightening, the girl leaned forward and whispered to the table. Everyone turned and stared at Quistis.

_That's my cue to leave_, Quistis thought. Standing slowly, Quistis grabbed her lunch tray and dumped it on her way out. Quistis glanced at her watch, it was only a quarter past noon. She had nothing planned for the day, well not anymore. Her last mission was her third in a row, and by Garden rules she had to rest for at least two days.

Sighing again, Quistis passed some gawking and whispering students and SeeD's. It had been like that since she returned from her mission. No one had the courage to talk to her, but they had enough ignorance to talk behind her back and make the rumors worse. Shaking her head, Quistis ignored the whispers and chuckles and reached the center of Garden. She contemplated on just heading to the training center and blowing off some steam, but SeeD exams were near, which meant the training center would be filled with nervous students.

Quistis could help Selphie, that poor girl was working on some sort of festival again and mostly alone, but Quistis dreaded facing the others that would probably be there. Growing frustrated, Quistis just took off for Gardens entrance. She had to get away from the stares and whispers. Only place she could get some time alone would be Balamb City, and she had a couple of things to get anyway.

When the ex-instructor reached the main gate she cursed silently when she realized she forgot to bring her whip. It was sitting on top of her dresser back in her dorm room. _Guess I'll just stick to magic then_, Quistis thought. She stretched out her arm to pry the gate open when she suddenly heard a loud noise. For a moment it sounded like a gunshot, but it came so fast Quistis' ears didn't have time to register what had gone off. She turned around but the entrance was still empty.

The sudden turn made Quistis feel queasy and lightheaded. Frowning, Quistis lifted her hand to rub her eyes but felt wetness on her fingers. Opening her eyes, Quistis' eyes widened when she saw that her hand was covered in blood. Glancing at herself, pain suddenly pulsed from her shoulder to her brain. She cried out softly when the pain increased as she continued to move her arm.

She was shot. But by who? Quistis tried to summon a healing spell while looking around to see anyone that could have shot her, but the place was still void of any people. The pain eased slightly as Quistis cast cura on her bleeding shoulder, but it couldn't do much. Anything short of curaga wouldn't even stop the bleeding. The bullet had hit an artery. Quistis' leg was now covered with blood as well was the floor. The sudden loss of blood was too much, the infirmary was too far, and no one was around. Probably not that anyone would _want_ to help her.

Falling on her knees, Quistis' ears perked when she heard a distant laugh before she was engulfed in darkness.

lLlLlLl

Seifer snored, loudly, and somewhat in sync with the much louder Raijin. Fujin shifted uncomfortably, she normally got up before the boys, but all night their snores kept her up. As she rubbed her eye she debated on kicking Raijin awake. Seifer's snores were soft and never bothered her, however, Raijin was a completely different story.

Smirking, Fujin reached into her bag and pulled out a flashlight. Sneaking next to Raijin, Fujin held back a snicker as she swiftly spread his eyelids apart and pointed the flashlight into his exposed eye.

Raijin howled, turned and fell off the bed. Seifer's eyes opened and narrowed as he drunk up the scene before him. Raijin remained hissing in pain and whimpering on the floor and Fujin sat on her bed, her head down but her shoulders were shaking. She glanced up at Seifer but didn't hide her grin.

Seifer's bad mood quickly extinguished. Seeing Fujin smile was a rare sight, let alone laughing. Last he remembered Fujin laughed was shortly after she lost her eye. She always enjoyed grossing out Raijin with the glass eye she had then. Seifer turned his attention to Raijin, who was still writhing in pain, and laughed.

The blonde stood up and stretched. He glanced around the small room for a clock. It was still early, they had enough time for a quick morning session of hunting before they left Esthar for FH. They had been saving some money to go on a badly needed vacation, away from Esthar and away from the monsters they hunted every day. But more importantly, they were really saving money to buy their own place to start their business.

Ever since Esthar was the target for all of the lunar monsters, Seifer and his friends moved to the city and did all they could to help the city rid of the excess monsters. After some time civilians simply saw Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin as mercenaries. The small time business steadily grew larger with every passing week. Most people couldn't afford to hire SeeD, so most settled on hiring Seifer and his posse. And there was plenty of work to be done in the city. Seifer's posse was so successful they decided to buy their own building and turn it into their headquarters. So, to save as much money as possible, Seifer and the others settled in a small, but comfortable, apartment.

Raijin's eye finally recovered, he stood up and glared at Fujin. "That hurt, ya know."

Fujin laughed again. The phone rang, which lightened Seifer's mood even more. NO one ever called them unless it was for a job.

Seifer answered. Raijin and Fujin sat quietly and anxious. Seifer's voice lowered and his eyes narrowed. After a moment Seifer replied with, "I'll be there," before he hung up.

"WELL?" Fujin asked.

Seifer, his good mood now gone, rubbed at his scar. "It was Balamb. They're hiring me for a job."

Fujin's eye narrowed. She was deep in thought.

"Only you?" Raijin asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Seifer nodded. "For what?"  
"I don't know. Cid said he'd give me the details there." Seifer grabbed his bag and angrily stuffed it with some random clothes. He was tempted to wear his gray trenchcoat, but he hung it up a long time ago to avoid unwanted attention. He didn't like the idea of going back to Garden, but he suspected they'd pay him well. He then wondered how they got his phone number, or knew where he was. Then he cursed aloud, he still kept in contact with Rinoa. Or rather, _she_ kept in contact with him.

"So is it a job at Balamb City or Balamb Garden?" Seifer and Fujin glared at Raijin. "What'd I say?"

Fujin threw her flashlight at him.

lLlLlLl

Seifer tapped the armrest of his chair nervously. He didn't know why he felt nervous, but he assumed it had something to do about being in Cid's office for the first time. Only SeeD's or clients entered Cid's office. And suddenly Seifer felt superior than any SeeD. He was neither SeeD nor client, Garden was hiring _him_.

Seifer grinned as he thought up what mission they'd ask of him. Whatever it was, it was obviously too much for Squall or his precious instructor to handle.

The door slid open and Cid walked in. Seifer made no attempt to stand up. "Seifer, I'm glad you could come." Cid smiled warmly as he shook Seifer's hand and sat behind his desk.

"Why did you want to hire me for a job?" Seifer smirked. "Your own infamous SeeD's can't handle something?"

Cid frowned slightly, but shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…"

Seifer sighed mentally, and slouched in his chair.

"We have a…situation. And we think you'd be the best candidate for this assignment."

"Will I be paid?"

Cid nodded. "Of course." He opened a drawer and reached into it. He pulled out a folder and handed it to Seifer. "The details are in the folder."

Seifer opened the folder. It was empty except for a lone sheet of paper. It gave a vague description of an assignment. He was being hired to protect someone. Then he groaned, he hoped he didn't have to protect Rinoa. But when he glanced at the bottom of the paper, which disclosed his payment of fifty thousand gil, Seifer suddenly didn't care who he had to protect. Maybe with a little more luck he'd be protecting Edea.

"Do you accept?" Cid asked.

Seifer nodded. "Yes, I accept. Who am I going to protect?"

Cid smiled. "Wonderful! Normally we don't do this sort of thing," he stood up and showed Seifer out of his office with haste. "But this is a special case. We really appreciate everything. Please follow me Mr. Almasy, I'll be showing you your subject to protect."Confused, Seifer just shrugged and followed the old man.

lLlLlLl

Quistis stirred. Her body felt heavy and out of energy and her arm was still hurting, but not as badly. She continued to hear a soft voice, which annoyed her. She wanted to sleep more but that voice became steadily more loud and clear.

Finally,Quistis lifted her eyelids with minor difficulty. Dr. Kadowaki gazed down on her with a worried expression on her usual stern face.

"You're finally awake," the doctor smiled warmly. She pulled out her stethoscope and placed the small cold, metal disk on Quistis chest while she placed her free hand on Quistis' inner wrist.

"Your vitals have returned to normal, how do you feel?"

_Scared_, Quistis thought. Who tried to shoot her? "Fine."

"Your arm?"

"Still hurts."

"Of course it would, you _did_ get shot."

Quistis nodded nonchalently. She didn't know for sure what struck her before, but at least now she knew for sure. But who would want to shoot her? If it were in the training Center she could have dismissed it as an accident. But not when she was at Balamb's front gate.

"Quistis?"

"Huh?" Quistis pulled out of her thoughts. "Sorry?

The doctor placed her hand on Quistis' forehead, her skin didn't feel as cold as it did when she came in, but it didn't feel too warm either. "I asked if you saw anyone that did this."

Quistis shook her head. She was feeling tired. "N-no, nothing."

Dr. Kadowaki sighed before smiling softly again. She padded Quistis good shoulder before heading out of the small room.

Quistis just realized no one else was present in the infirmary. She expected Selphie and the others to be waiting for her to wake up, but their lack of presence saddened Quistis. Her head bowed down until her chin touched her chest.

Were her friends that angry with her? She could understand if Squall and Rinoa never wanted to speak to her again, but she never thought the rest of her friends would be angry.

Dr. Kadowaki walked in with clipboard in hand. She seemed to have read Quistis' mind when she said, "your friends had been called out to some missions earlier before you were attacked. Headmaster Cid decided not to alert them for it could cause a distraction."

Quistis felt a very heavy weight lift off her chest. She inhaled deeply and sighed in relief. Now that her worry was gone the sleepiness returned. A wide yawn escaped.

"Get some rest Quistis." Dr. Kadowaki suggested.

Not needing to be told twice, Quistis made herself as comfortable as possible, trying not to disturb her injured shoulder. She had just shut her eyes when she heard the infirmary door open and heavy footsteps echoed in the room.

"Headmaster? What's he-."

Quistis opened her eyes. In front of her bed Dr. Kadowaki stared at a blonde man that stood next to Cid. The man stood much taller than Cid, his blonde hair hung loosely at either side of his head, but was no longer than the length of his eyes. The man seemed familiar to Quistis, but she couldn't see his face.

"Doctor, could we have a moment alone with Ms. Trepe?"

Dr.Kadowaki nodded. Shrugging, she returned to her desk and continued writing on her clipboard.

Cid stepped in front of Quistis bed and smiled. "Quistis, how're you feeling?"

Quistis tried to sit up straight and salute, but the pain in her shoulder kept her in place.

"Please, my dear, you need not move." Cid said warmly.

Quistis' attention was quickly averted to Cid's guest. With the man standing closer to her she was able to study his face better. One look at the faint pink scar between the man's eyebrows was enough to instantly identify him, Seifer.

Quistis frowned, but remained silent.

Cid noticed her gaze. "Sorry. Quistis, let me explain."

Seifer, too, remained silent. Quistis analyzed him more. He finally ditched his white coat and settled with simple black pants and a dark blue button down shirt. Quistis almost grinned. She never knew Seifer owned any other clothes besides his same pants, shirt, and coat.

Seifer noticed Quistis' eyes scanning him head to toe. He snarled.

"You serious Cid? Someone's been trying to assassinate the _instructor_? Ha, this is rich."

Quistis frowned again at Seifer. She bit her tongue to keep herself from scolding him for calling the headmaster by his first name only. But she remembered Seifer was no longer a part of Garden. Or was he going to be?

"Quistis, we still don't know who did this, and the lack witnesses makes it even more difficult. If this was an assassination attempt, then they'll only keep trying. So, I decided to call in an expert." Cid stood and clasped his hand on Seifer's shoulder. "I've hired Seifer to be your bodyguard."

Quistis' eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. She fainted.

lLlLlLlLlLl


	2. Empty Inside

Not Alone

Chapter II "Empty Inside"

lLlLlLlLlLl

"Quistis!"

Startled, the blonde turned and was immediately engulfed in a breath stealing embrace by, well Quistis couldn't see _who_ was hugging her because her eyes were tangled behind brown hair. A smile crept on her face as she recognized the fragrance of the hair that blinded her.

"Selphie, you're kinda hurting me." Quistis barely managed to whisper. She could see Seifer roll his eyes, her eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. Truth was the smaller woman _was_ applying direct pressure to Quistis' injured arm.

Selphie pulled from the hug, but kept her arms around Quistis' waist. "Are you alright? I was just on my way upstairs when I kept hearing everyone talk about what had happened. At first I didn't know who was almost killed but when I heard your name I–I just freaked!"

Quistis chuckled. "I'm fine Selphie, as you can see."

Selphie's jade eyes analyzed her taller friends body, but they stayed when they noticed her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but Seifer snickered.

"I can see _you_ are still just as hyperactive as ever." Seifer made his presence suddenly visible to Selphie. "I thought you'd loosen up once that weird cowboy would screw you 'till your head was on right."

Both girls glared at the taller man. "What are _you _doing here?" Selphie spat. She immediately recognized Seifer by his voice more than his looks. He may have worn different clothes and kept his hair different, and his scar faded, but she could still recognize his voice anywhere.

Quistis glanced at her face and felt a tang of fear creep up her spine. It wasn't normal to see someone as cheerful and full of positive energy like Selphie to suddenly look so fierce, and it was quite terrifying. Now she knew how Selphie was able to keep Irvine from straying to other girls. If she could get this angry...

Seifer placed himself beside the two girls while still facing the smallest one. He crossed his arms over his chest, and the shirt he wore dd greatly to express his muscular arms, shoulders, and chest. "I was _hired_ to protect Quistis."

Selphie remained silent. Her mouth stayed open, both in disbelief and she was at a loss of words. Seifer smiled again. It was fun to get under a person's skin again. For the past two days his attempts to make Quistis say something hadn't worked. He tried insulting her, annoying her, but everything utterly failed. He grew _very_ bored in the infirmary and the dorm they had to share. The most he could get out of Quistis was a glare, but she refused to speak to him. The total silence he had to endure was torture.

Selphie averted her gaze to her friend. "Quistis? What's going on?"

Quistis smiled weakly. "We can't talk here." She looked around before saying anything else and bit her lower lip. "Promise not to tell anyone? Not even the others when they arrive?"

Selphie nodded.

"I'm staying in Cid's dorm, which is on the third floor. No one knows."

"For security reasons." Seifer interrupted. Selphie ignored him.

"Meet me there in fifteen minutes. I'll explain everything there."

Just like that, Quistis walked away before Selphie could ask anything more. Seifer winked at Selphie and snickered before he followed Quistis. Anyone that stared at them, Seifer either scared them off or placed his arm around Quistis. Seeing his arm touch Quistis angered Selphie. She may have not known Seifer personally, but Zell and Squall told her enough about him to make her stomach knot with anger every time his name was mentioned.

Once Quistis and Seifer were out of sight, Selphie glanced around and noticed several people were staring. Then she realized she was late for her debriefing.

lLlLlLlLlLl

"What does that girl take? I'd kill to have her energy when I'm out training." Seifer asked Quistis once they were safe inside Cid's dorm room.

"She has a name, I'd like you to start using it." Quistis replied icily.

Seifer rolled his eyes. He collapsed on Cid's double bed and kicked off his boots. Stretching, he fell back with his arms stretched horizontally.

"Why don't you just...take a shower or something." Quistis continued, she sat on the edge of the bed, holding her injured shoulder. It was hurting again.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like a moment _alone_ with my friend."

Seifer laughed. "I thought you didn't have any friends, instructor."

Quistis glared for a moment, but suddenly winced. Her shoulder really started to hurt, Selphie was a lot stronger than she looked.

Seifer looked up at Quistis and grinned. He saw a glimpse of agitation. "It must be tough to not have any friends. Everyone your age are still students and it _is_ weird to be friends with an instructor. Then you can't befriend the other instructors because they're twice as old as you are. No wonder why you can't even get a date."

Quistis remained silent. What Seifer said was true. As it was it took a while for Selphie and the others to see Quistis as an equal during their travels. Everyone continued to see her as an instructor, even now they still do. And the latter thing Seifer mentioned was also true, her friends all had significant others, but Quistis still has yet to even go on a date. She had admirers, especially among the increased number of "Trepies", but no one approached her.

Seifer grew frustrated. No matter what he said to Quistis she only dwelled deeper into her own world. For the past two days she sulked in a corner or just stared out the window. It drove him nuts. He sat up and leaned how on his elbows. "What's wrong with you?"

Quistis glanced at Seifer and looked into his cyan eyes for a moment. Her eyes then darted to his scar. Then she quickly turned her face away. "Nothing." She whispered.

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "Why in the hell are you so damn depressed? So some guy got in your pants and now he won't speak to you. Get. Over. It."

Quistis suddenly stood, but she kept her face staring at the floor. "You don't know anything." Her voice shook slightly. She stepped into the small kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Aw I hit a nerve." Seifer grinned. Finally, he found what buttons to push. "So who was it?"

"What?" Quistis asked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the painkillers that Dr. Kadowaki prescribed to her. She placed a pill into her mouth and drunk from her bottle.

Seifer frowned when he saw Quistis take another pill. Just twenty minutes ago she took one before they left to the cafeteria. She was only supposed to take one every four hours. "Who broke your heart?"

"Hello?" Selphie's voice suddenly erupted, muffled, behind the door and then she knocked.

Quistis sighed in relief. Then she looked at Seifer. "I think you should go in the shower."

Seifer stood up slowly. "If you wanted to see me wet and in a towel all you had to do was ask."

"Out, now." Quistis snapped. Seifer chuckled as he stepped into the bathroom.

The blonde SeeD opened the door and let Selphie in. Both girls sat on the bed. Quistis continued to hold her injured arm.

"Are you okay Quisty?" Selphie asked, noticing the grimace in her friends face.

Quistis smiled faintly. "Yes, it's just a little sore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The ex-instructor shook her head. "So, what exactly did you hear when you arrived?"

Selphie shrugged. "Not much, just that it had been two days since you were attacked and you had some bodyguard."

Quistis nodded. Then she filled Selphie in, she explained when she was attacked, and Cid's idea to hire Seifer as her personal bodyguard.

"But why _him_?" Selphie pondered. "I mean, why not just assign someone to protect you? For Garden to hire someone who isn't even a SeeD is just...strange."

"Honestly," Quistis glanced at the bathroom door. She hadn't heard the shower turn on which meant Seifer was eavesdropping. After a moment, the shower finally turned on. "Edea suggested Cid hire Seifer. She said there would be no one better to protect anyone than him."

"But, I thought he only protects sorceresses?"

Quistis nodded. "It was always his ambition to be a 'Sorceress knight'. He's only protecting me for the money."

Selphie groaned. "How much is he getting paid?"

Quistis shrugged, but quickly winced when she moved her shoulder. The painkillers should have kicked in. She reached into her pocket for the pill bottle. Selphie watched quietly as Quistis swallowed another pill.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But who could have done this? Has anyone found out yet?"

Quistis shook her head. "No, all we know is that it wasn't anyone from Garden. Everyone that uses firearms both students and SeeD's have had their weapons checked, and no bullets have matched the one that shot me."

Selphie nodded. "But why would anyone want to...hurt you?"

The blonde sighed sadly. "I don't know."

Silence loomed in the room, except for the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Selphie glanced at Quistis' face and noticed dark circles under her eyes. Obviously she had trouble sleeping. "Does _he_ at least treat you good? I mean, I don't know him like you, Zell and Squall know him, and Rinoa dated him so he treated her differently than how he treated everyone here."

"Yes," Quistis whispered, her gaze was fixed on the wall. "He changed a little. He's not as arrogant as he was, but that's probably because he's no longer a student here. But he's still crude, but that's just how he is."

"How...I mean, how are you and...you know..." Selphie kept stammering. Quistis knew what she was referring to.

She shook her head. "No, she saw me when I was in the infirmary. She looked really worried, but I can still sense that hatred in her. She tried to hide it then, but I could feel it. She hates me, and I don't blame her."

Selphie grabbed Quistis in a hug, a softer hug, and refrained from hurting her friend's shoulder. Then she pulled back. "Rinoa doesn't hate you. She may be angry, but she'll come to forgive you one day. She just needs time."

A tear rolled down Quistis' pale cheek. For two days she kept an emotionless face in front of Seifer, she kept her feelings bottled in. Now she was free to let some out. She shook her head. "I can never forgive myself. I was stupid!"

The shower had stopped, but Quistis was too occupied to notice. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was so stupid to do that. I betrayed Rinoa and Squall."

"Quisty." Selphie hugged her friend again. She rubbed her back when she felt Quistis' body shake slightly, she was crying.

"I hate myself. Everyday I feel guilty. Even if Rinoa does come to forgive me, I can never forgive myself."

The bathroom door opened. Selphie and Quistis broke their hug and faced Seifer as he stepped out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was pulled back as he used to keep it, and water drops still clung to his arms and torso. Both girls couldn't help but stare. Seifer's narrow waist, but broad shoulders were hypnotizing, as well as the muscles. A blush crept on Quistis' face as her eyes gazed lower. Suddenly she looked away, trying to hide her red face.

Seifer noticed their stare and grinned. "I forgot my clothes. Please don't let my presence disturb your girl to girl talk." He said sarcastically.

Selphie glanced at the clock, it was getting late. She hated to leave Quistis now, but she kept yawning. Her face grew even more pale and her eyes were red even before she cried. She looked exhausted. Maybe now that she got her thoughts off her chest perhaps she could get some sleep. "Sorry Quisty, but Cid wanted me to pick up Squ–err, some people up from their mission. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? Over breakfast."

Quistis nodded, her blush now gone. She walked Selphie to the door, which was only five feet away. They hugged one last time before Selphie left. Turning, Quistis saw Seifer fully dressed. Well half dressed anyway, he only wore pants for pj's.

Seifer smirked as he rubbed his hair with his towel. "Like what you see instructor?"

Quistis turned away from him. She picked up a bag by the door and headed for the bathroom. It was her turn for a shower.

Seifer cursed under his breath. Quistis was back to ignoring him.

lLlLlLlLlLl

Cool air, gentle breeze, and bright stars always helped Quistis find peace and calmed whatever anxiety she had. Despite her fatigue she couldn't bring herself to sleep so she stepped outside the small balcony for some fresh air. She could only sleep for a few minutes, the most she could rest would be an hour at best. But whenever she closed her eyes she dreamt of that day. The day she would always regret. She would happily go through Time Compression again if she could just go back to that day and prevent herself from betraying Squall and Rinoa. But that was impossible. She couldn't create Time Compression, and she knew no one that could.

Her eyelids grew heavier by the minute, but she refused to sleep. She didn't want to see those images again. The images of herself enjoying...that moment. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, no she didn't deserve such memories. If she had to deprive herself of sleep until eventually the GF's deteriorated her memory of that day. A yawn escaped, but she forced herself to stay awake. She looked up at the stars and noticed a shooting star. Her sky blue eyes followed the light as it flew farther and farther away from her until it disappeared beyond the trees. A faint sparkle of light appeared for just a moment within the trees, but quickly disappeared.

"You'll catch a cold."

Quistis jumped. She never noticed Seifer joined her. One side of his hair was a mess, but he didn't bother to smooth it out. "I'm fine." Quistis whispered, she returned to staring at the sky.

"What in Hyne's name is wrong?" Seifer asked softly, despite the sharp use of words he used.

Quistis glanced at Seifer. Even though he leaned against the balcony rail, he kept his eyes fixed on hers. She shrugged with her good shoulder. "Nothing."

"Like hell there's nothing wrong." Seifer snapped as he yawned. "For two days you don't sleep, you ball your eyes out crying with that girl, you never say anything despite what I tell you."

Quistis frowned. "What do you care? You're not being paid to listen to my problems."

Seifer laughed harshly. "Of course I'm not, genius, but it would make the job a hell of a lot easier. It's _boring_ babysitting your ass when you just sit around and mope. So I'm asking you, what's wrong, that way you can return to your normal self. That way _I _can go back to annoying you."

Sighing, Quistis leaned at the rail too. She noticed the sparkle of light beyond the trees again. "Why do you enjoy annoying me? Or anything for that matter?"

Seifer shrugged. "It's fun."

"Fun?" Quistis lifted an eyebrow.

"I look at it like a challenge. I pester a person until they have nothing left to say. The look on their faces are always priceless. And honestly, you're the only one left on my list that I have yet to leave speechless."

Quistis scoffed. "You're a bully then. Except you don't beat up anyone physically, you just prefer to do it verbally."

Seifer straightened his back and slapped his hand over his chest. "You insult me instructor. I don't 'bully' everyone, only those that are on my annoy list."

Memories flooded back to Quistis. She remembered the day Seifer ordered his friends, Fujin and Raijin, to add her name to "the list". "I see."

Seifer turned his back to the balcony and jumped up and sat on the rail. "So...let me guess, you slept with puberty boy?"

Anger flared through Quistis' veins. "It's none of your business."

A chuckle came from Seifer. "So you finally made puberty boy into a man."

"Stay out of it, Seifer." Quistis snapped. Her shoulder was starting to hurt again. She buried her hand into her pocket and pulled out her pills. Angrily, she tossed one into her mouth.

"You're going to overdose." Seifer announced.

Quistis swallowed the pill dry. A headache was forming. "You're such a nuisance."

Seifer laughed triumphantly. "_That_ sounds like something the Quistis I know would say."

_He actually called my name_, Quistis thought. She ignored him and leaned against the rail again.

Silence loomed over both blondes. Quistis enjoyed it, but Seifer hated it. "So did he satisfy you?"

That was the last string. "Shut up Seifer! It's none of your business!" Absent minded, Quistis threw another pill into her mouth and swallowed.

Seifer jumped off the rail and grabbed the pill bottle. "I said you are going to overdose. How many of these damn things have you taken already?"

Quistis grabbed her bottle back and placed it in her pocket. "It's fine, what do you care about me anyway?"

"My job is to protect you, and that includes protecting you from yourself." Seifer frowned. "That doctor said you were only supposed to take one every four hours."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I _know_ what she said, I was there."

"Like hell you listened, you took at least four within the hour."

"Damn it Seifer," Quistis cursed. Her hands shook, she wanted nothing more but to shove Seifer over the rail.

A shot broke through their argument and Quistis felt a sting on her right cheek. She touched it and then looked at her fingers. There was blood on them. Another shot echoed, but Seifer grabbed Quistis roughly and pulled her down by her injured shoulder.

Quistis cried out in pain, but the continuous shots clouded her voice. Seifer kneeled protectively over her.

"Crawl inside, now! Keep behind me."

Another shot tore though the rail and nearly hit Quistis' leg. Seifer noticed and placed himself practically on top of Quistis, he was trying to shield her. "Move!"Quistis crawled back inside and hid behind the bed.

Seifer closed the doors slowly and grabbed his Hyperion. He lifted his weapon so the point rose above the rail. Another shot tore through the glass and struck the weapon, but bounced off. The bullet crashed through a lamp and shattered it. Seifer cursed aloud and pulled his weapon back down, he didn't want a bullet to ricochet and hit Quistis.

He crawled closer behind the bed with Quistis. His hand steadied his weight, but something smooth rubbed against his wrist. He looked under the bed, but there was nothing. Just then Quistis gasped. Then another shot broke a window, which made glass rain over Seifer.

Ignoring the sharp ragged edges of the glass, Seifer crawled around the bed and saw what frightened Quistis. A black snake, nearly hard to see due to the lack of light, crawled closer to her. Its jaw was wide and venom dripped from its teeth.

The snake lunged at Quistis and bit onto her ankle. Quistis cried out in pain and tried to pull off the snake, but its teeth were sunk in too deep and only tore through her skin more. Seifer rose his Hyperion and quickly sliced it, but the head still clung onto Quistis' ankle.

"Damn it!" Seifer grabbed the head and carefully pulled it off. Quistis sat on the floor in shock and didn't move. Seifer placed one arm around her waist, ready to pull her up. He dropped Hyperion and reached for the door. Once it swung open, he jumped up and pulled Quistis up. She gasped from the sudden movement and limped heavily, her ankle was swelling. Cursing, Seifer picked her up into her arms and ran for the elevator.

He had recognized the snake. They only lived in the desert and were considered to be the most deadly. It's venom traveled to the lungs and shut them down, causing their victims to suffocate, and acted within seconds. Seifer reached the elevator and kicked the call button. Quistis was beginning to wheeze.

"Damn it!" Seifer swore again. "Hang on Quistis." Once the elevator doors opened, Seifer jumped inside. As the elevator descended down he hoped the infirmary carried the antidote. If not Quistis was dead, and he failed his assignment. But more importantly, he'd lose his big paycheck.

Quistis gasped, her hand was holding her neck. Her pale skin was now sweaty and turning a shade of blue. The venom already reached her lungs. Suddenly Seifer completely forgot about the money. The elevator door opened and he could see some staff members and SeeD's standing guard, obviously searching for the source of the pot shots. When they saw Seifer holding a blue Quistis, they stared.

Seifer swore at everyone and charged through the small crowd. Money or not, he wasn't going to let anyone die under his protection.

lLlLlLlLlLl


	3. Regret Not

Not Alone

Chapter III "Regret Not"

lLlLlLlLlLl

"Sorry Quistis, but you can't stay here in Garden."

Quistis winced at the sound of headmaster Cid's words. As much as it pained her to admit it Cid was right. She was lucky Seifer got her to the infirmary on time and she was even more lucky that the infirmary had an antidote.

Once everything in Garden had settled and a squad was issued to pursue the shooter, Cid stepped into the infirmary to hear Seifer and Quistis' story. Quistis had the best theory of what the assassin's tactics were.

First, Dr. Kadowaki found out, thanks to Seifer's big mouth about Quistis' pill popping habit, that Quistis' pills were not the pain killers she had prescribed. Instead, they were sleeping pills, which explained the constant fatigue Quistis suffered after taking in each pill. If she had taken anymore she would have overdosed.

Second, the snake that Quistis insisted was on the bed and most likely under the pillow. Third, the snipers second attempt to take Quistis' life behind the scope. Quistis' theory was that each plan was a backup to the previous one. After the first two failed the assassin's last resort was the sniper again.

Regardless of who's theory was correct, Cid announced Quistis would be safe if she traveled and of course kept a disguise. Seifer was more excited about leaving Garden, he honestly didn't want to run into Squall or any of the others.

"Great, so when do we get out of this pile of scrap metal?" Seifer smiled.

lLlLLl

Seifer hated this plan. He continuously grumbled under his breath as he walked beside Quistis in Balamb City. "I hate this," he muttered.

"Like it was my idea." Quistis sighed. She looked better, color reappeared in her cheeks and the dark circles vanished, with some help of make up and a little sleep Quistis managed to get here and there.

"Yeah, remind me to kill Cid." Seifer mumbled as he toyed with the ring on his left ring finger. "Of all plans why did he think of _this_?"

Quistis giggled. She sort of liked the idea. Keyword being sort of. Everything was like a mission, except she wished she could be working with anyone else besides Seifer. The plan basically was for Quistis and Seifer to stay on the move. They were to never stay in one place too long and of course they had an alias.

Garden was going to have to stay mobile for a distraction. Quistis and Seifer left Garden under a disguise with other SeeD's, and immediately afterwards Garden headed for its own travels. The SeeD's were going to meet up with Garden in Deiling City by train, which left Quistis and Seifer alone in Balamb City.

As for their aliases, both Quistis and Seifer dyed their hair black, obviously as it was the complete opposite of their own hair. When Selphie returned before both former blondes left, she tried to convince Quistis and Seifer to get fake body tattoos to add to their disguises, but both refused.

The icing on the cake, however, was Quistis and Seifer's story. They were to pretend to be newlyweds enjoying their honeymoon and whichever city they currently were in. They also had to go by different names, but Quistis still called Seifer by his own name and Seifer continued to address Quistis in every way but her name.

Seifer always hated jewlery, especially rings, and having to be forced to wear a wedding band annoyed him. He continuously toyed with the ring with his thumb. Suddenly, an idea brought a smile to Seifer's face. He wondered how much he could get if he pawned the ring.

"Don't you dare sell the ring." Quistis said suddenly. She scanned their surroundings and her eyes lit up when she finally found their destination. She pulled on Seifer's arm and led him to the hotel.

"How do you do that instructor?" Seifer asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Do what? And don't call me that," Quistis whispered, "remember who we're pretending to be."

"You always seem to be able to read people's mind. In class no one could ever do anything fun as you'd always know what would happen before anyone had a chance to do anything." Seifer yanked his arm free from Quistis' grip. "And I _know_ what we're pretending to be. But you have to admit, its weird."

Quistis lifted her own thin eyebrow before asking, "weird?"

Seifer snickered. "You _are_ my instructor. Or...you _were_. So pretending to be in love with my teacher is just weird."

Quistis' face fell. No matter what, everyone could never erase her image as an instructor. Her mind ached to be seen as an equal, she was the same age as everyone. Well technically she was only a year older, but she and Seifer were exactly the same age. Yet he still can't see past her instructor image. "Oh," was all she could muster.

Seifer immediately sensed her change of emotion. Then he cursed at himself mentally, great now he had to make her depressed again. Just when she was starting to talk more. "Finally, we're here."

Quistis looked up and found they arrived at the hotel. They stepped inside, but she had yet to pull out of her thoughts. She almost laughed as she thought about how the other guests must've thought when they saw them. Quistis and Seifer were supposed to be happy and excited newlyweds enjoying their honeymoon, but Quistis felt like she had a raining cloud over her head and Seifer looked agitated as he played with his ring again.

But once they stepped into the lobby Seifer grabbed Quistis around the waist and followed close behind her. Quistis felt her face grow hot and her body tensed at their sudden body contact. She turned her head slightly to hide her blush. Once they checked in, they climbed the stairs to the second floor and once they were away from peering eyes Seifer pulled away from Quistis.

He shook as if he had touched something revolting. "Like I said, that was just weird."

Quistis felt her face grow hot again, but from anger instead. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door to their room. Silence grew between them again as they unpacked, although they didn't bring much.

Seifer opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out. He stretched his bare arms above his head as he inhaled deeply. The temperature in Balamb City was perfect, the sun rays produced a warm heat and the cool breeze balanced it out. He had a perfect view of the ocean and taking in a deep smell of the water made him want to fish. He and Quistis had no idea what they would be doing in each town they'd visit, they had to keep a low profile and avoid interacting with too many people to prevent anyone from recognizing them. Which meant complete and utter boredom was in store for them.

A reminiscent from what happened in the last balcony, Seifer suddenly felt paranoid and quickly exited the balcony and shut the doors, as well as the curtain. Seifer turned and analyzed the room and groaned out loud. There was only one bed, well they had to order a one bed room to keep up their newlywed disguise. Which meant he would have to sleep on the floor again. His back still ached from having to sleep on the floor back when he stayed in Balamb.

"You can have the bed tonight." Quistis whispered as she flipped through a book. Her bag was already unpacked and two drawers from the small dresser in the room was already filled with her neatly arranged clothes. She sat at the head of the bed with her glasses on and her legs crossed.

Seifer frowned. "There you go again with your ESP."

Quistis shrugged with her good shoulder. "It can't be helped that you're so predictable."

"Predictable?" Seifer scoffed. "If I get the bed, it'll help if you get off of it instructor."

Quistis continued to read. "I said you could have the bed _tonight_, there's still daylight."

Seifer smirked. Quistis appeared to have dropped out of her brooding, self hating phase. Maybe he wouldn't be so bored after all. "Hey, give me that card Cid gave you."

Still refusing to look up from her book, Quistis turned the page and continued to read. "No."

"Why not?"

"The headmaster gave us the card to pay for train tickets, hotels, and food." Quistis turned another page and adjusted her glasses.

"Well I'm hungry, so give me the card and I'll get us dinner." Seifer held out his hand and hoped Quistis would comply.

She shook her head. "No."

Seifer's hand balled into a fist and he dropped it beside his thigh. He was getting agitated. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I know you won't get any food. You'll just spend it on other things and mail it to wherever you're living."

Seifer smiled. Finally, after nearly a week Quistis definitely seemed to have returned to normal. Then again, he figured it'd take girls long enough to recover after a breakup. Although he half expected Quistis would take it harder considering she was dumped by the student of her dreams.

"What?" Quistis finally looked up and wondered why Seifer smiled.

Seifer changed his smile into a frown. "Honey, you don't trust your husband? We just got married and I still don't have your trust. I bet if you married _Squall_ you'd trust him."

Quistis' face fell and she averted her attention back to her book but she didn't seem to be reading it. She simply stared at the page. Seifer mentally kicked himself. He was expecting Quistis to bite back and insult him or something of the like, but instead she pulled herself back into her brooding shell.

Seifer hoped he could made Quistis angry, so he took a risk by continuing, "you know honey, even though we're married now we still haven't done _that_. You can't trust me to buy food, and you evidently don't want to satisfy me, but you'll satisfy _Squall_."

Quistis shut her book loudly, which nearly made Seifer jolt. He watched her as she placed her book on the night stand. She grabbed her shoes that rested on the floor beside the bed and put them on. All the while her face was stoic and unreadable. She stood and stared at Seifer. Then she rose her good arm. Seifer nearly winced, he expected to feel a sting of her hand meeting his cheek and hearing the slap, but instead she just took off her glasses.

She headed for the door but stopped shortly to grab her whip and coiled it tightly so it could fit in her pocket. "Well? I thought you wanted food?"

Seifer frowned. Did this woman feel any emotion? Just when he thought she returned to normal he _had_ to bring up her past about Squall. Obviously it would be a subject anyone wise would want to avoid, but Seifer was too stubborn. He knew the issue aggravated Quistis, but she only continued to throw dirt over the issue. Deep down, Seifer _wanted_ to know what happened between his ex-instructor and his ex-rival. Honestly, he could never picture them together. But then again he once thought the same about Squall and Rinoa. There was also the curiosity about why half of Balamb Garden frowned and whispered about Quistis whenever she entered and left a room.

Seifer hoped Quistis' ESP would kick in and she would tell him what happened, but instead she said, "it's too nice of a day to waste being indoors. You enjoy fishing don't you? We can catch our dinner." With that she left the room.

Shrugging, Seifer followed closely behind.

lLlLlLl

Seifer cursed loudly. Another fish got away. He and Quistis had been on the pier all afternoon and the sun was already setting and he had yet to catch a fish. He placed another worm on his empty hook before reeling the bait back into the water. As he waited, he glanced at Quistis. She sat with her knees up to her chest and just stared at the setting sun. Her black hair showered around her thin, pale face and made her blue eyes all the more noticeable.

Quistis was, Seifer admitted to himself, beautiful but just her position as instructor intimidated a lot of guys, including himself. If she had normal skills for her age no doubt she'd be surrounded by men.

Seifer shook his head violently. What in the hell was he thinking? Seifer _really_ couldn't wait to go on vacation. He's been fighting monsters way too long if he can sit by and actually think to himself how beautiful his former instructor was. But it honestly couldn't be helped, he has been deprived of meeting new cute girls. The last time he went on a date was with Rinoa. It was the day he told her he managed to get a meeting with Cid for her.

Thinking about Rinoa and her betrayal sent anger through his veins. His grip on the fishing rod tightened until it nearly cracked.

"Seifer?"

The ex-knight pulled out of his daze and glanced at the woman beside him. "What?"

Quistis nodded her head at his fishing pole. "You caught something, you don't reel it in now it'll tear the string."

Snickering, Seifer reeled the fish in with ease and his anger quickly subsided when he successfully pulled out the fish. Looks like he wouldn't be sleeping hungry tonight. He detached the fish from the hook and placed it on the ice inside the ice cooler they bought. The fish was large enough to feed both of them for the night, but Seifer didn't feel like going back now. He wanted to catch at least another one in case Quistis burned the fish because he sure as hell wasn't going to cook.

He prepared the bait on the hook and tossed it back into the water and waited. The sun completely went out by then. Quistis took off her boots and socks and rolled up her pant legs before she carefully placed her feet in the water. She hissed at the sudden touch of the cold water, but she still slowly dunk her feet in.

Silence loomed over them again, the only noise came from the splashes the small waves made when they struck the shore. Seifer sighed. He hated the silence. Even Fujin wasn't this quiet. With Fujin and Raijin there was always noise, so naturally Seifer came to crave noise rather than sit in a quiet place for too long. He glanced at Quistis again and watched as she just stared at the water.

"Spill it. Now." Seifer urged with a threatening tone.

"Spill what?" Quistis asked softly, she continued to watch the ripples she made with her feet.

Seifer set the handle of the fishing rod into a hole on the pier made specifically to hold onto the rods and crossed his arms. "Frankly, instructor I'm sick and tired of your brooding. So if you won't suck it up and get over it then just tell me what's wrong."

Quistis laughed softly, yet bitterly. "What do you care?"

Seifer frowned. "I already told you, I honestly don't care, but if talking about it will make you stop being all depressed then I'm all for listening to your drama queen problems."

Quistis remained quiet but bowed her head.

"See what I mean!" Seifer stood up in frustration. "I say something, but instead of you normally telling me off you just shove your head in your ass and ignore me!"

Quistis turned her face away from Seifer. "Sorry."

Suddenly Seifer felt guilty. His face softened and he sighed heavily. He sat down next to Quistis. Damn, why did he have to act so sympathetic to her? Helping out so many people in Esthar has evidently made him too soft. Atoning for his past mistakes turned him into someone he hated. Or did it? Sure he missed the old days when he was branded a "jerk", but now he turned into a nice jerk.

After another moment, Quistis glanced at Seifer. When she saw he was still watching her she finally gave in. If he offered his ear who was she to deny it? Although she wasn't very used to people actually _interested_ in what she had to say. Even speaking to Selphie was sometimes difficult with that girls short term attention span.

"Fine, fine." She whispered. She pulled her feet out of the water and rubbed them, her feet were cold. "Just...promise me one thing?"

Seifer scoffed. "I'll try my hardest not to laugh."

Quistis shook her head. "No, not that. Promise me you won't hold this over my head. I know you enjoy taunting others just for the sake of trying to outwit them."

Seifer's face fell. She really could read minds. Or was he truly that predictable? Regardless, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He cleared his throat, "all right, I'll do my best."

Quistis pulled her knees to her chest again. "It was during my last mission, about three weeks ago. Squall and I were assigned to find some trouble makers up in Trabia Garden. They're still in construction and they've had students and workers repeatedly ambushed at night. The trouble makers would also run off with supplies. So we were assigned to find them."

Quistis glanced at Seifer and felt relieved when she saw he was still watching her. She half expected to see him ignoring her. "Anyway, we found them about a mile from Trabia Garden. They weren't too difficult to bring down and we called in for Selphie to transport them. Just when she brought the ship I overheard one of the men whisper about more of their friends still hiding about two miles from their location. Squall and I had no choice but to go back and search.

Turned out it was a lie. We got lost and we couldn't find a signal to contact anyone. We were sleeping when we were attacked by some monsters. Squall was caught off guard and got injured, he had a concussion." Quistis paused to stretch out her legs. "His concussion was serious. He was unconscious for a long time and it was too cold to stay in one place for too long. It was very difficult having to drag him for a few miles. Afterwards, I found a small enclave that was suitable to provide some shelter. I was so exhausted I couldn't take another step forward and we needed to warm up.

We had settled and I was falling asleep when Squall..." Quistis bit her lip nervously.

Seifer frowned. "What'd he do?"

"He thought we were in Garden and he thought I was Rinoa."

"Ohhh." Seifer grinned. "I can see where this is going." Quistis looked at him again, but she didn't frown or glare. She simply looked at him, but Seifer could immediately notice the emotion in her eyes. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was as if her eyes were pleading for him to just listen. His smile vanished and he just cleared his throat.

"I tried to convince him of where we were and who I was, but it was hopeless. I was just so tired I couldn't even think straight. All I had to do was cast Sleep on him, but I didn't. Eventually I...gave in." Quistis kept her head bowed.

Seifer opened his mouth to say something, but then he bit his tongue. He actually feared what Quistis would do if he attempted to insult her. Every time he mentioned something about Squall she only grew more depressed. He then remembered why he was listening to her sob story. It was so she can get whatever she had bottled up relieved and then return to her normal calm and collective manner.

Quistis giggled harshly. "But what's funny is that I can't remember _exactly_ what we did. I can remember our kiss, but nothing else. You know how you're just so tired one night and by morning you wake up and you can't even remember getting in bed? That's how it was. I woke up and we...well I wont go into detail but I knew what we did."

"How could you tell? Were you naked?" Seifer had to bite his tongue again to keep himself from laughing.

"No. Well, sort of." Quistis stuttered. "Even though I couldn't remember any of it, Squall did. He said he remembered everything, but it was like he was with Rinoa. Only he wasn't. When he woke up next to me he nearly had a heart attack."

Seifer couldn't help a small snicker escape. "How amusing. If you couldn't remember any of it then it probably wasn't very good. Plus, concussion or no concussion, I don't see how puberty boy could mistaken _you_ as Rinoa. You're more of a woman than her." Seifer winced and kicked himself mentally. Why did he say that? Quistis looked away to hide her blush.

"Anyway, how did everyone in Garden find out what happened between you two?"

"Even though Squall told me to just forget about what had happened, I assumed he didn't want me to tell Rinoa. But I couldn't do that. Eventually we found our way back to Trabia Garden and returned to Balamb. I had to confess to Rinoa, but she was away when we arrived. Her...abilities have grown since everything returned to normal. So Edea takes her to the old orphanage we stayed at when we were kids. She teaches and trains Rinoa there every once in a while.

So finally, when Rinoa returned I ran into her in the cafeteria. Before I could tell her I needed to speak to her privately she slapped me. Squall couldn't live with the guilt either so he told her. So she already knew everything by the time I saw her. She was so angry she yelled at me, not that I could blame her. It was during lunch so it was busy in the cafeteria. Everyone heard the slap and they drank in every word Rinoa spat." Quistis shrugged. "That's why everyone knows. Everyone just thinks of me as some easy whore that enjoys sleeping with girls' boyfriends."

Seifer whistled once Quistis finished. He definitely wasn't expecting _that_ type of story. He honestly expected Quistis to tell him that her and Squall's mistake was alcohol influenced. But more surprisingly, Seifer felt he was at a loss of words. No matter what the conversation Seifer always had something to say, especially when it came to insulting. Now, his mind was blank. Of course part of the reason why was due to Quistis' instant depression. If he said anything he knew she'd just mope again.

He suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Quistis sneezed. Then he realized how cold it had become once the sun settled. He glanced at his fishing pole and sighed. Usually fish came out to eat at night, but it was too cold to stay out. Although a little cold wouldn't hurt him, he did notice Quistis rub her arms. "We should get back."

Quistis grabbed her socks and boots and started to put them on. A smile nearly crept to her lips. It had been a while since anyone, other than Selphie, actually _wanted_ to hear what she had to say about herself. Despite Seifer's crude personality she was starting to see the part of him obviously Rinoa had fallen for. Maybe this "mission" wouldn't be so bad.

Seifer finished packing away his pole and the bait. Then he noticed Quistis was still putting on her shoes. He frowned as he realized e was able to take apart his things, clean them and pack them away and Quistis was still simply tying her laces. Women always take so long to get ready, he thought.

Quistis finally finished tying the last lace and slowly stood up. She stretched out her slender arms over her head and yawned. As Seifer watched her from behind, he eyed at the water just inches under the edge of the pier. Then an idea struck him and a smile grew on his face. He carefully snuck up behind Quistis and shoved her. She gave a small yelp of surprise before she fell forward into the water.

Seifer nearly fell on all four laughing. Despite how childish it was to push his ex-instructor into the water he couldn't help it. For days he had been acting like the nice guy which was way too long for his lifetime. He had to balance out all of the "nice" thing's he had been doing for Quistis, and this was the best he could come up with on short notice.

She definitely can't get depressed over this, he thought. At least he really hoped Quistis wouldn't come out of the water with a sad expression. He wouldn't know what he would do if she did. Finally after several moments of hard laughter, Seifer straightened and looked down into the water expecting to see Quistis glare at him. Instead he saw nothing but water. He glanced around the pier but didn't see her at all.

His gut tightened and his chest fell to his stomach. Did Quistis even know how to swim? He continued to look down into the water for another moment hoping to see Quistis' head rise from the surface. When nothing happened he assumed the worst.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He didn't bother to take off his shoes, he immediately dove down into the ocean head first. Upon impact, Seifer nearly yelled from the sudden shock from the cold water. The lack of light made it difficult to see too far under the water, but regardless he still couldn't find any trace of Quistis. Eventually his lungs ached for air so he had no choice but to return to the surface.

At the top Seifer quickly gulped in deep breaths and was about to swim back down when he noticed someone standing on the pier in the corner of his eye. When he looked to see who it was he felt a mixture of relief and anger. Quistis stood, wet but unharmed, on the pier with an amused look on her face.

Seifer swiftly swam to the pier and grasped the edge. He pulled himself out of the water and stood up a full head taller than Quistis. He looked down into her eyes and gave her the ugliest glare he could muster. "You did that on purpose."

Quistis' smirk vanished from her face and she doubled over as if she was punched in the gut. Then she started laughing. Seifer was not at all amused. He angrily mumbled under his breath as he went back to his things and picked them up.

"We should hurry back." Quistis said between uncontrollable fits of laughter. "It's getting late. Let's hope you don't catch a cold tomorrow."

With that she walked off towards the hotel, leaving Seifer to continue mumbling angrily. This was war now. And he wouldn't rest until he made her regret humiliating him tonight.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Just two more weeks until the end of the semester which means I only have that amount of time to get my grades up.


	4. This Darkened Heart

Not Alone

Chapter IV "This Darkened Heart"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer rubbed at his wet scalp, creating a thicker lather. Some of the soap bubbles spilled into his eyes. The sudden sting made him curse and mumble under his breath as he quickly rinsed all of the shampoo off of his head. Since he woke up he kept getting one bad moment after another. Scratch that, ever since last night when _she_ made him feel a slim amount of worry for her it's been nothing but one bad thing after another.

Remembering the smirk on Quistis' face and the sound of her laughter only made Seifer feel a slight headache. The last time he felt so aggravated by a mere person's presence had been Squall and all of his admirers.

Seifer suddenly shut his eyes tight and desperately thought of something else. It took him months to bury all of his past memories and he wasn't going to delve into them again. Luckily, his stomach growled loud enough for him to easily think of where he could find breakfast.

He dried himself off and quickly got dressed. When he woke up a few moments ago Quistis was still asleep, and he obviously didn't want to awaken her. If she awoke then Seifer would have to wait for her to shower and get dressed. Technically he wasn't supposed to leave her alone, but he didn't feel like having breakfast with her. He held grudges easily and his ego was still sore.

As quietly as possible, Seifer opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked through the crack. He breathed easier when he saw Quistis was still asleep. The next thing he had to get was Quistis' card. Sure he had some money, but he liked the idea of having Garden treat him to breakfast.

Seifer didn't have to search very long, he quickly found the card in an outside pocket in Quistis' bag. Pocketing the card, Seifer snuck out of the room as quietly as possible. Once he was outside, Seifer pulled out the card and grinned at it. Just maybe he would prove Quistis' prediction true and treat himself and his friends to other things besides food.

lLlLlLl

Stomach satisfied and pockets full of receipts from the things he bought, Seifer stepped into the hotel room and half expected to see Quistis glaring from a corner or something. Instead he found the room empty but could hear the shower on inside the bathroom. He glanced at his new watch it was a quarter past one and Quistis was barely showering? He shrugged and assumed she just overslept.

He only hoped she didn't notice her card was missing from her bag. He carefully stuck the card back into the bag and left it exactly how it was before he stole it. Breathing in sigh of relief, Seifer shoved all of his receipts into the bottom of his bag. He'd throw them away but he didn't want Quistis to notice them.

_Thank Hyne for overnight shipping. Fujin and Raijin should be _very_ happy with their early birthday gifts._ Seifer chuckled and pulled out his Hyperion and the new gunblade cleaning kit he bought. He kicked off his boots and jumped on the bed with his things.

Perhaps an hour passed, Seifer lost track of time as he carefully cleaned every inch of Hyperion, when he wondered when Quistis would get out of the shower. He knew girls usually took long showers but he honestly didn't expect Quistis to be taking _this _long. Seifer shrugged again and decided to ignore it. After he was done cleaning Hyperion, he placed his things away and grabbed another gift he bought himself earlier from his pocket.

He grinned as he looked at his new music player. A new gadget that recently came out, it came with a radio, recorder, and played movies on top of playing music of course. He put the earphones on and leaned back on the bed and relaxed. Despite how boring protecting Quistis was he had to admit it was nice to relax most of the time. He only wished he could fish more often. That was the best relaxing activity he enjoyed.

Another hour passed, this time Seifer kept a close eye on the time and the shower was still on. Seifer felt the familiar, but annoying, worry creep into his gut. "What the hell instructor! How long are you going to stay in there?"

When he received no answer Seifer grew more worried. Worst case scenarios tortured his thoughts. What if she was attacked while in the shower? What if she slipped and fell and bled to death? What if she left the shower on to make him think she was in the hotel and took off somewhere? Even worse if the previous case was true what if she was attacked?

Seifer shook his head to clear his thoughts. His headphones were left forgotten on the bed and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Instructor? Answer me!"

Again, no answer came from the other side of the door. Seifer's stomach tightened as he knocked harder, which nearly knocked the door off its hinges. "Quistis!"

No answer came. _That's it_, Seifer thought. He tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. Cursing loudly, Seifer slammed his shoulder into the door and sent it sprawling backwards and crashing into the tiled wall.

Seifer nearly felt nauseous as he scanned the bathroom. He found Quistis sitting in the tub with water raining down on her, but her arm and head rested on the side of the tub. Seifer's heart rate increased two fold as he hastily stepped closer to Quistis and felt for a pulse. Once he touched her she moaned softly and her eyelids lifted.

Seifer realized he was holding his breath. He sighed in relief as he watched Quistis analyze her surroundings. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Quistis' gaze transfixed onto him. Her eyes widened as she finally realized where she was and noticed her lack of clothing. Seifer stood up, rolling his eyes in the process, grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. He never bothered to turn around, he simply stood beside the shower and crossed his arms.

"Is this another joke? Pretend to pass out in the shower to get some attention?" Seifer growled dangerously.

Quistis blushed furiously as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself. She stretched a shaking hand to the bath handle and shut off the water. Her skin was incredibly wrinkled from being covered in water for so long. She stood up and nearly fell backwards, but Seifer's reflexes were quicker than hers. He was instantly beside her with his arms holding her in place.

"What in Hyne's name is wrong with you?" Seifer asked again. His eyes were narrowed in a death glare.

Quistis shook her head and lifted a hand to rub her forehead. "I...I'm just not feeling well."

Seifer laughed bitterly. "I'm not feeling well and I don't act like a high drunkard."

Quistis stood up straight, separating skin contact with Seifer in the process, and stepped over the edge of the tub. Her left foot hit the edge and sent her falling face first. Again, Seifer caught her. His face fell into a frown as he studied Quistis. Her eyes were red and he could feel her shaking. What he found more strange was despite her shaking her skin felt hot. Too hot.

He placed his hand onto her forehead, which made Quistis blush even more as she wasn't used to this much contact. Seifer sighed as he said, "great, you just caught a flu."

Quistis pulled away from Seifer. "Then it's no big deal. Now, do you mind getting out so I can change?"

Seifer crossed his arms again and scoffed. "Yes, please do change. If you pass out again I wouldn't want to see you nude. I've endured enough traumatic experiences for two lifetimes."

Quistis' blush vanished as she shut the door behind Seifer. _What's wrong with me_, she thought. She's gotten sick before but never to the point where she's passed out. She dismissed it as nothing but stress. It wasn't every day where she had an assassin trailing her. Her dizziness was still persistent, so to avoid falling again she had to dress while sitting down.

_I feel like an old woman_, she thought with a smile. She needed to see a doctor, and fast. For all she knew perhaps she was poisoned by the assassin. If that was the case then maybe there was no hiding from the assassin. She put her glasses on, hung out the wet towel neatly, and left the bathroom.

Seifer was laying on the bed with his arms resting under his head, and he was listening to music. His eyes were closed. Quistis placed her shoes on, grabbed her card, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Seifer asked suddenly. Quistis glanced at him but he was still laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"I'd feel better if–" Quistis halted in mid sentence when she heard a beeping sound emitting from her bag. Seifer opened his eyes and watched Quistis pull out what looked like a laptop computer from a bag. She placed it on the dresser and switched it on. Immediately Squall's face appeared on the screen. Seifer sat up and pulled the headphones off. His face quickly fell into a glare as he stared at Squall's face.

"Yes, commander?" Quistis said softly. She stood in front of Seifer as if trying to shield him from Squall's vision.

"What's your status report?" Squall asked nonchalantly.

"I'm hiding temporarily in Balamb City. I plan to travel to Deiling City tomorrow and stay there for a week or two."

Squall nodded. "Then report to me again after you've arrived and settled in Deiling. Headmaster Cid wants me to make sure you arrive safely to each destination. Are you alone?"

Quistis shook her head. "Negative, Seifer is with me. But we're alone in our hotel room, if that's what you meant Squall," she winced when his name escaped from her lips.

Squall heard and frowned. "That's _commander_."

"Yes, sir." Quistis' eyes drifted downward.

Squall sighed. He caught a glimpse of Seifer, but didn't want to stay long enough to allow him to open his mouth. "Have you had any troubles in Balamb?"

"No, sir."

"Great, this concludes the meeting." Then the laptop screen went black.

Quistis silently placed the laptop back into her bag, but sorrow was etched across her face. Seifer noticed and smirked. "What crawled up his ass? He's a _commander_ now? Who'd he screw to get that position?"

Quistis' face fell lower and Seifer nearly kicked himself. He hadn't meant his last question to come out like it did. Then it dawned on him. It was one thing to have an awkward tension between two people that blindly slept with each other, but he recognized the hatred in Squall's eyes as he glared at Quistis.

"Why is he so angry at you?" The words came out faster than Seifer's self control. Half of him didn't really care about Quistis and Squall's history, but another part of him was curious.

Quistis sat on the chair and placed her head in her hands, her fingers were rubbing her temples. "What do you care?"

Seifer frowned. "Fine, I offer an ear and you bite my head off." Seifer stood and headed for the door. He didn't feel like staying in the room if Quistis was only going to brood. He gripped the doorhandle when Quistis said, "wait."

"I'm sorry." Quistis whispered as she stared at the floor. "I'm just not used to anyone willing to listen to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, your sob stories bore the hell out of me." Seifer replied as he sat back down on the bed.

"Then why do you listen to me?" Quistis asked, her eyes never lifting.

Seifer shrugged. "It's amusing."

Quistis sighed. "So I'm just some joker to entertain you?"

"Yup, something like that." Seifer grinned. "So as you were saying? Why puberty boy hates you even though you turned him into a man. Or at least half of one."

Quistis kicked her shoes off and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. "Despite what we did meant nothing between us, Rinoa eventually ended their relationship."

Seifer laughed. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me guess why...her dream wedding was ruined, right? Am I right?"

Quistis frowned as she stared into his cyan eyes. "Well, she told Squall that she didn't think he truly loved her. She said that if he truly loved her he wouldn't even think about wanting to sleep with anyone. But it wasn't his fault, his concussion made him delusional. If anything he thought it was _Rinoa_ he was...was..."

"Screwing?" Seifer smirked.

Quistis winced. "Squall was, still is, devastated. Nothing was his fault, but Rinoa still broke up with him. I tried to talk to Rinoa, but she refused to stay in the same room with me, let alone look or talk to me. Selphie, Irvine and Zell tried to talk to her but she's stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Seifer rolled his eyes. "She has that stupid belief that two people in love should wait to sleep with each other until after they're married."

Quistis' eyes lit up. "Then that's why she ended their relationship." But then her face fell again and her eyes returned to their dull color. "Then I did ruin their relationship. And Squall deserves to hate me."

"He'll get over it." Seifer leaned back against his pillow and was putting his earphones on again. "If anything you did him a favor. It was only a matter of time until he grew tired of her and sought out another woman to satisfy his needs."

Quistis opened her mouth to add something, but she could hear the music blast through Seifer's headphones and she knew it'd be pointless to say anything more. Her intense body heat suddenly reminded her of her earlier task. She got her shoes back on, but when she stood she was struck by another dizzy spell. She tried to steady herself or hope to fall forward towards the bed, but instead she fell backwards and her head connected with the dressers corner edge.

Seifer felt the impact and lifted his head. He saw Quistis on the floor again and sighed. "Damn, how many times are you going to fall over?" He yanked his earphones off in frustration and jumped onto his feet. "This is getting really old."

Quistis moaned and rubbed at the back of her head, when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. She moaned again as the pain kicked in and now she was starting to feel nauseous. She felt Seifer's strong hands grip onto her arms and shoulders, she cried out when an acute pain erupted from her injured shoulder. Seifer pulled her onto her feet, but she seemed to feel more dizzy when she was standing. She swayed.

Seifer mumbled angrily under his breath, "oh for the love of Hyne!" He lifted Quistis into his arms and nearly tossed her onto the bed. "You're so _useless_." He noted the blood on Quistis' hand. He waited for Quistis to heal her head, but when she didn't he rose an eyebrow.

Quistis shifted on the bed so she'd get comfortable. When she moved Seifer noticed more blood stained the pillow. There was a lot of it. "Your head. You should heal it before you bleed to death."

The ex-instructor waved her bloodied hand. "It's nothing, just a simple cut."

Seifer snickered. "A simple cut doesn't bleed all over a pillow. I swear, instructor you are just so weird sometimes." He didn't wait to touch Quistis' blood, but he didn't want her to die either. His money depended on her life. He placed his hand onto Quistis' head and healed it.

"I can't lay here, I need to see a doctor." Quistis replied.

Seifer shook his head. "No you don't. We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, and why see a doctor if you already know you just have a simple flu?" He looked at his hand in disgust, it was covered with blood. He rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Quistis coughed again. "It doesn't _feel_ like a simple flu. I've been sick before, but never felt this awful. I'd feel better if I just visited a doctor."

"That's still a problem. Even though we dyed our hair color and are supposed to address each other with different names in public, we still don't have any ID. And to see a doctor in this city I believe we need to have ID. If you give your _real_ ID then our cover is blown. And you know how people like to make a big deal about _the_ Quistis Trepe." Seifer explained.

Quistis frowned. "We do have our fake ID's. We used them when we bought your fishing equipment yesterday."

Seifer scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I sort of lost them."

Quistis groaned, "Seifer."

"Hey! I had them in my pocket, but they floated out when I dove into the ocean to save your pathetic ass!" Seifer felt the rush of adrenaline, but took a deep breath to calm himself. Without those fake ID's he couldn't even buy any alcohol.

Quistis sighed. "You wouldn't have lost them if you hadn't shoved me into that cold water. And that's probably why I got sick."

Seifer laughed. "Hello? I got into the water too, idiot, and I'm not falling all over the place like a drunken whore."

Quistis' face fell. She closed her eyes and turned her face to look in the other direction. She didn't want Seifer to see the look of defeat on her face.

"Wait, where are you going?" Quistis asked, she noticed Seifer was heading towards the door.

"I'm going to go crazy if I stay another minute in this hell hole." Seifer paused. He wasn't satisfied just leaving in this state. The child in him urged him to continue picking a fight with Quistis. "I don't know why I even signed up for this crap job. Baby-sitting you is so incredibly _tedious_."

Quistis frowned and her eyebrow twitched. Then she mumbled under her breath, more to herself but she said it loud enough for Seifer to hear, "if it were Squall he wouldn't complain."

It was Seifer's eyebrow that twitched next. His body suddenly felt hot and his arms tingled, he was angry. He turned and glared at his ex-instructor. "No _dear_ instructor, if it were Squall you'd be screwing his brains out. That's hardly anything a guy would complain about. Even then, I doubt you could hold onto Squall long enough for him to actually care for your well being. He'd choose to protect Rinoa over you any day." With that, Seifer walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Quistis winced. She hadn't meant for what she said to be so loud. And she had to admit that Seifer was right. Squall would never take on such a mission that would keep him separated from Rinoa for too long, even if they weren't together anymore. The thought of no one actually _wanting_ to protect her made her chest tighten to the point where she couldn't breathe correctly. Her eyes stung and tears swelled and clouded her vision. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to roll down her flushed cheeks.

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer nearly felt guilty about leaving Quistis behind, and alone. But no amount of money would ever make him stay with Quistis twenty four hours, seven days a week. He needed his space every once in a while. With no weapon he had nothing to do but to walk around town. When night time came he bought dinner for himself and helped himself to flirting with the waitress to get a free beer or two.

Once he felt calm, he returned to the hotel room to find Quistis in the same position. She was asleep, but still coughed every few moments. Her face was flushed and her hair was damp and clung to her face and neck. He touched her face and frowned, her skin was incredibly warm.

Suddenly guilt caved onto his shoulders. It _was_ his fault for throwing Quistis into the water. If anything, it was his fault that Quistis got sick. He was just lucky he didn't suffer the same condition. Quistis coughed again, but more violently. The sound of her cough made his throat hurt.

_There's nothing I can do now_, he thought. He dressed into his pajama pants and put a shirt on, it felt a bit chilly in the room. He grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and drained it in three gulps. Then he settled on the chair listening to his music and proceeded to sharpen Hyperion.

The persistent guilt nagged at his head. He continuously glanced at Quistis in worry. Perhaps she did need a doctor. What if she was somehow poisoned while he was away in the morning? If that was the case they needed to get on the road again. At least in Deiling they could get lost in the crowded city. There he knew several doctors that would make home visits. More importantly, he had an old friend that could make fake ID's.

Seifer put Hyperion away and scanned Quistis' bag for the train tickets. Once he found them he rushed to the train station and was able to use his charm to convince the receptionist to exchange the train tickets for new ones that would leave in an hour.

The ex-knight rushed back to the hotel room and packed his and Quistis' bags. Amongst the noise Quistis awoke. "Seifer? What're you doing?"

Seifer holstered Quists' bag strap over his shoulder, along wit his own, and searched the room for Quistis' shoes. When he found them, he gave them to Quistis. "We're leaving for Deiling, now. Put these on."

Quistis slowly sat up and obeyed. Her senses were fogged and she couldn't really compute much. To save increasing the ache of her headache, she didn't bother to ask any questions and just did as Seifer asked.

"I think it's best we left now. At Deiling I know a guy that can hook us up with some ID's. Then we can find a doctor for you. I won't be able to carry you or else we'd draw too much attention. Do you think you can walk?" Seifer asked.

Quistis stood but still swayed slightly. Seifer sighed and helped Quistis out the door. As they walked he just kept an arm wrapped around her waist and pressed her body against his to steady her. They checked out at the front desk and then made their way to the train station. With a minute to spare, they managed to catch their train.

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer's jaw dropped when he stepped into an empty compartment room. The room offered a small window, two narrow seats, enough to seat two people on each, on opposite sides of each other, and a small net above each seat to carry the luggage. Seifer really was not going to enjoy the long trip to Deiling, he was used to the huge rooms with a couch, tv, and a bed. He didn't think the regular compartments would be any different than the SeeD compartments.

Disappointedly, Seifer led Quistis to a couch. Then he tossed both bags into the net above the seat. With his arms free of the heavy burdens, he stretched his arms around until they both emitted the satisfying sound of joints popping. He sat down and pulled out his music player.

While listening to a song he tapped his fingers against his knees and analyzed the room. It didn't smell very _clean_. Ignoring the smells, he looked at Quistis. Her eyes were barely open, but she was staring out of the window. Her skin was still flushed and she was sweating. Every time she swallowed she winced, as if her throat was too dry. The thought finally registered in Seifer's head.

He was starting to get thirsty himself, so he searched for a complementary mini fridge but didn't find one. He stood and poked his head out of the compartment, the hall was empty. "I'll be right back," he told Quistis.

After a moment he returned with two water bottles. He handed one to Quistis, who drained the bottle in less than a minute. Seifer was about to drink from his but that annoying guilt nag returned. Sighing, he handed Quistis his own bottle. She drunk every drop and tried to settle into the hard seat. Seifer couldn't sit any longer than an hour. He stood up, stretched, and paced around the tiny room. Quistis slept during the whole duration of the trip. Finally, they arrived in Deiling City.

lLlLlLlLlLl

"Great, looks like there's a party in town." Seifer said bitterly as he helped Quistis into their new hotel room. He thanked Hyne when he spotted the television in the room. And there were two beds as well. Hell there was even a small kitchen, which was an even bigger bonus.

Quistis immediately crawled onto the bed closest to the door and crept under the bed sheets. Seifer ignored her as he tossed the bags in a corner and opened the balcony door. He stepped out and leaned against the rail. There was more than a party, it looked like some sort of ceremony.

People flooded the streets and watched in anticipation as dozens of floats passed through. It was a parade. Unwanted memories rushed through Seifer's head as he watched on. Despite the deep regret that was etched in each of his memories, he still missed those days in a way. He enjoyed the feeling of seeing so many people looking up to him. Everyone waved with such huge smiles then, the children were jumping and even some were calling out to him.

A faint smile grew on Seifer's face when he remembered what most of the kids called him. "He's the sorceress knight", they had said. Another feeling he missed was when he was the commander at Galbadia Garden. The SeeD's and soldiers respected Seifer, some even feared him. None dared to look into his eyes, and every one of them followed his every order.

Since a child he knew he was too good to be a pawn. He existed to do great things as a leader, and as a protector. There was no greater accomplishment than being unbeatable.

Seifer shook his head. Too many memories were returning. Not that he was surprised, with so much time on his hands he had nothing else to do but to delve into his thoughts. He had to stay active, keep his mind busy so it couldn't remember his past.

Seifer sighed and slumped. He continued to watch the numerous floats pass by. So far he had no clue as to what everyone was celebrating, but he didn't really care. Thanks to the road blocks he would be stuck at the hotel all night, he would have to see his friend about the fake ID's in the morning. He just hoped his friend still lived in Deiling.

His attention was suddenly distracted by a small portion of the crowd. Women were gasping, some were screaming, and others were pointing at something above them. Like a pebble thrown into still water, waves of people looked at what the crowd was pointing at and eventually everyone's attention was pulled away from the parade.

Seifer squinted his eyes. Whatever the people were pointing at, it had to be coming from the large archway in the center of the City. When he looked closer, Seifer noticed that someone was standing on top of the archway. Whoever it was, it looked like they were planning on jumping off. They were too close to the edge and just one step more and they'd fall several hundred feet down.

A snicker escaped from Seifer. This was the first time he had seen anyone try to commit suicide in public. "Pathetic attention whore," Seifer mumbled. He stood straighter and watched, waited to see if the person would take that one step forward and fall. Not that he _wanted_ the person to jump off, but he was mesmerized and couldn't look away. Then a new nagging feeling itched the back of his head. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like he should look back.

He finally gave in and looked behind him and into the room. Nothing was there, or rather no one. He shrugged and looked back at the archway, the person was still standing on top. A moment passed when Quistis' absence seeped into his senses. His heart rate raced as he looked back again at the bed, Quistis was not in it. He glanced at the bathroom but the door was wide open and the lights were off.

A new feeling begged him to look at the archway again. He ran to the balcony and squinted his eyes. He continued to stare at the person on top of the archway. After a moment of forcing his eyes to focus, he barely made out a female shaped figure. His heart raced faster, he was also able to see that the person's hair was black.

Just seeing a dark haired female on top of the archway wasn't enough to reveal that it was Quistis on top of the archway, but something in Seifer told him it was her. Why she was up there he didn't know, all that mattered was that he got there to stop her from jumping. He raced out of the room and ran down the stairs, he wouldn't have time to wait for the elevator. He never would have guessed that he'd have to protect Quistis from herself.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Thanks to reviewers I've fixed the mistakes in the chapter.


	5. The Weak Willed

A9Not Alone

Chapter V "The Weak Willed"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer always hated people, and now his hatred for them increased by double as he desperately tried to get through the thickness of the crowds. Then he cursed as he realized he left Hyperion in the hotel room. If he had it he could have definitely waved it in front of him to get people to get out of his way. He nearly trampled a child and knocked a pregnant woman onto the ground, hard.

He'd feel guilty about all of that later, now all he cared for was saving Quistis before she jumped. If she died then his payment would die in the process as well. He wanted the money, no he _needed_ the money. His lungs hurting and his face covered with sweat, Seifer looked up at the archway. He finally reached it, but how would he get to the top? He immediately spotted a flight of stairs and quickly ran for them.

However, the stairs only took him so far up until he met a dead end with a chained gate blocking the final flight of stairs. Cursing, Seifer tried to see if he could climb over the gate. If he had Hyperion he would have been able to cut through the chains. He'd be able to climb over the gate, but his gut told him he had less than a minute to reach Quistis.

He cast Float to give him a boost and climbed the gate as quickly as his aching muscles would allow him. The run from the hotel tired him, and his body begged for more oxygen in order to fuel his muscles, but he just didn't have any time. He ignored his body's pleas and reached the top of the gate. He jumped off of it, sprained an ankle, and ran up the final set of stairs.

At the top he finally confirmed the person. It was Quistis. People screamed when she took a step forward and fell. Seifer's heart stopped for a moment, he dove to the edge and managed to grab onto Quistis' arm. She cried out in pain, then he realized he grabbed her injured arm.

"Damn you!" He grunted. Despite Quistis' light weight, his position made it difficult to hold onto her. She still felt hot and the sweat on her skin made his grip slip. He tried to quickly pull her up but he suddenly felt himself falling forward.

He couldn't see anything, but he could hear more people screaming. His stomach felt like it rose to his throat. His instincts quickly consumed his thoughts. He cast Float and Barrier on himself and Quistis. He held her tightly against his chest and tried to maneuver himself so they fell with his back parallel to the ground. Then he shut his eyes and waited for the impact.

Thanks to Float, his body stopped inches above the ground. He opened his cyan eyes and looked around. People were gasping and pointing at them, even worse they were closing in on them. Seifer glanced at Quistis and found her with her eyes shut tight and her face buried in his shirt. He could feel her hands gripping his back tightly.

After a moment, she finally realized they weren't falling anymore. She opened her eyes and pulled apart from Seifer. She looked down and gasped. The spell vanished and as a result Seifer fell onto the ground and then was sandwiched when Quistis fell on top of him. The wind was knocked out of him and he coughed and wheezed.

Quistis pulled herself off of him and cowered into a ball. Her face was covered with tears. Seifer inhaled deeply and glared at her. He stood up and stepped next to her. His right hand lifted into the air and swung at Quistis' face, he slapped her across the cheek.

"What in the _hell_ are you thinking?!" He shouted. "What made you want to do that!"

Quistis didn't reply. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks and she kept a hand at her now bruised cheek. Her gaze fell to the floor. She couldn't look at Seifer.

Sighing in frustration, Seifer nearly cast Thundaga on the crowd as many stared and most were even taking photographs of the scene.

"Come on." Seifer took his jacket off and placed it on Quistis' bare shoulders, she was still in her pajamas. He tried to see through the crowd, but everyone rushed to the scene and tried to get a glimpse at what was happening.

It'd be impossible to get through the crowd now. Seifer quickly thought of a plan. He and Quistis' couldn't return to the hotel, not now, they'd be followed by the crowd. Then he heard a siren. He looked behind him and suddenly he found two paramedics kneeling over Quistis. Seifer sighed heavily. It was going to be a very long night. And so much for keeping a low profile in a busy town.

lLlLlLl

Seifer paced inside the hospital bathroom. He couldn't sit and wait to hear from the doctor in the waiting room, everyone seemed to have already recognized him. Quistis' incident was on every damn news channel.

"Oh, there you are."

Seifer looked behind himself and saw a man with greying hair approach him. He was dressed in a lab coat, a dead give a away that he was the doctor. "How is she?"

"She is...your wife?" The doctor checked his clipboard.

"Yes." Seifer winced. The day he and Quistis married would be the day people in hell would be able to play ice hockey.

"Your wife is in stable condition, she suffers from no physical injury. However, the near death experience has left her uncapable of remembering the past events before she attempted suicide."

Seifer shook his head. It was too late in the evening, he was exhausted and his head couldn't register very much. "Wait, that means what? She doesn't remember anything before I saved her?"

The doctor nodded. "The most she can remember is when you and she arrived at Deiling. From there she has no memories of when she walked to the top of the archway or why. She appears to have post traumatic stress."

Frustration filled Seifer's senses. He couldn't handle listening to any medical terms. "Can I see her?"

The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "Actually, sir there was one more thing I wanted to discuss with you."

Seifer nearly groaned in frustration. He rubbed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to get some sleep. "What?"

"Did you know that your wife is depressed?"

Seifer stared at the doctor. "What?"

The doctor lifted a thick eyebrow. "Your wife is diagnosed with depression. Besides the attempted suicide she shows other sign of the disorder. Were you able to notice any change of her behavior at all?"

Seifer sighed. In all honesty he was caught off guard by seeing someone like Quistis defined as being depressed. Sure she didn't act like herself, but so much has happened to both of them Seifer never saw Quistis' behavior as abnormal, much. "No, no I didn't notice anything."

"We've also found that the wound on her shoulder has been infected, which was the cause of her high fever. With medication everything should be fine, any longer and she would have–" The doctor continued talking, but Seifer didn't pay attention. He couldn't. His mind could only absorb so much. The shock of seeing Quistis nearly kill herself and now hearing that she's depressed is just too much for him to take in at once. Once the older man finished talking about Hyne knows what Seifer asked again, "can I see her now?"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Quistis nearly gagged. She took another gulp of water and hoped the liquid would force the pills to go down her throat. Swallowing pills never came easy for her. After downing a fifth glass the pills eventually went down and the nurse could finally leave satisfied. With the room to herself, Quistis rested her head against the pillow and shut her eyes.

Not a minute passed when Seifer barged into the room. "You." He said.

Quistis' eyelids lifted. She watched Seifer march towards her and she groaned in annoyance. She just wanted to sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seifer snapped. The loudness of his voice echoed across the large, but thankfully empty room. "Now I have to protect you from you? What's the point of me baby-sitting you if you gladly knock down death's door!"

His voice made Quistis wince. She hoped his yells didn't wake the other patients. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No." Seifer scoffed. He stood straight and crossed his arms. "We talk about this now. Because I want to know if I'm wasting my time protecting you if you'll go behind my back and try to succeed where the assassin has failed."

Quistis winced again, but kept her gaze looking away. She couldn't bear to look him straight in the eye. A silent moment passed between them, but Quistis still refused to answer. She couldn't answer what she didn't know. One moment she remembered arriving in Deiling, and she fell asleep at the hotel. The next she's falling over a hundred feet in the sky and Seifer is pressing her against his chest.

What scared her was how she could walk to the archway, the very place that was used to trap Edea when they attempted to assassinate her, and jump off. What scared her more was what convinced her to try to kill herself. Sure her emotions have been unstable, but the thought of suicide never crossed her mind. At least not that she could remember. Her head ached from the confusion.

Seifer's face softened. The doctors heads still echoed inside his thoughts. _She's depressed_. Admitting defeat, Seifer sighed and pulled a chair up next to Quistis' bed. A part of him was afraid. He always saw death as something that was forced onto a person, whether it was murder, accidental, or even fighting in a war. But he never understood suicide, it was foreign to him, he was never exposed to it.

Now, however, it scared him. Partially. Sure, he knew fully well how difficult life could be but he'd never even consider death over life. That was the whole purpose of being alive, everyday you try to avoid death. So seeing a person willing to end their own life was just so...strange to him. Depression was another thing he didn't understand too well. To him he just thought depression was when a person moped and brooded about a trivial matter, whether it was failing an exam or even getting dumped. But what did Quistis have to be depressed about? She has everything, she's a high ranked SeeD, is still eligible to become an instructor, and of course the fame of taking down Ultimecia. What did she have to be sad about?

Seifer always saw Quistis as a strong figure. Not just he, but half of Balamb Garden. When he joined Garden he would always hear the stories people would tell about _the_ Quistis Trepe, a child prodigy who could master any weapon and excelled at magic. She understood magic beyond anyone's comprehension to the point where she could _copy_ individual magic's (i.e. monsters' abilities). Her name grew more infamous when she was promoted to instructor. From there she had a _fan club_. In Seifer's mind, he'd kill to get a fan club. So it was racking his brain trying to figure out what in the blue hell Quistis could be _depressed_ about. It was strange seeing her as something...fragile.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was afraid. Of all things he was afraid to hurt Quistis' _feelings_. For all he knew if he said something upsetting how would he know she wouldn't go and jump off another building? So he rubbed his head and mentally waved a white flag. For now on he had to stop seeing Quistis as a strong soldier. Whatever he said couldn't easily be ignored by her. She'd just absorb it until she reach her breaking point.

Then it struck Seifer. Was she depressed about the whole sleeping-with-Squall thing? He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He glanced at Quistis, hoping she didn't see his smile, but breathed easier when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Then he realized how exhausted he felt, but after everything that had happened he strangely couldn't sleep. For the next hour he simply stared at Quistis. He still couldn't register the thought of her being fragile. Eventually, he fell asleep.

lLlLlLl

The next morning was hell. The media still kept playing footage of Quistis and Seifer falling off the archway to the point where people could easily recognize them. Thanks to the medication Quistis felt better, her fever gone and the infection that formed on her bullet wound was cleaned out. Also she was gaining more mobility in her injured arm and shoulder. By noon Quistis was dismissed from the hospital.

Thanks to the lost and found in the hospital, Seifer and Quistis were able to cover most of their faces with some caps. Before they left the hospital, Seifer abruptly gave Quistis his button down shirt (he had a regular shirt underneath).

"Why are you giving me your shirt?" Quistis asked.

Seifer opened his mouth to reply in a sarcastic tone, but then the doctors voice nagged at his head. _Did you know your wife was depressed?_ He bit his tongue, winced, and shook his head. "My clothes will fit you big. The baggy shirt and keeping your hair hidden inside that cap should at least make you look like a guy from far away."

Quistis nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled as she headed to the bathroom to change. When she emerged, the baggy shirt and the cap did make her look more masculine, from afar of course. Up close it was obvious she was a woman. "What about you?" She asked Seifer.

The taller man simply slicked his hair back and surprisingly his hair stayed. Seeing his hair pulled back was surprisingly breath taking for Quistis. Despite his dyed black hair, seeing his old hairstyle brought back forgotten memories. Quistis stared for a moment. She kept picturing Seifer when he continuously failed the SeeD exams, when he appeared on national television before he left with Edea, when he stood on the float during the parade. Thinking of the parade, remembering people as she walked past them and climbed dozens of stairs, reached the top of the archway and peering down.

"Quistis?" Seifer asked, which brought Quistis out of her trance.

Quistis shook her head. Wait, did he finally call her by her name? She smiled. "You look...different with your hair like that. And then with a cap? It should be good enough until we get to the hotel." She walked ahead of Seifer and left the hospital.

Seifer sighed. "So much for staying in hidden in Deiling. I didn't even get a chance to meet that guy about the ID's."

"We don't have to worry about that." Quistis reassured. "I can get Squall to send us new ones."

Hearing his rivals name was enough to trigger Seifer to automatically insult Squall, but he bit his tongue again. Keeping his thoughts to himself was painful. He cursed the doctor for making him feel guilty about Quistis' depression. "So...where do we go next?"

Quistis squinted. Seifer looked at her face and didn't know if she was going to sneeze or if she was just deep in thought. "How about Trabia?"

Seifer groaned. "It's so coooooold there."

Quistis giggled. "It may benefit us. Deiling news won't reach Trabia. Plus, would any assassin try to keep an eye on us behind a sniper scope in the middle of a snowstorm?"

Seifer stopped walking and thought about it. Quistis stopped and looked back at him. Sighing, Seifer said, "Trabia it is then."

lLlLlLl

Their journey to the hotel, and then to the train station were peaceful at least. With lots of make up, Quistis was able to make it more difficult for either her or Seifer to be recognizable. The train ride, long and boring, but peaceful. The entire trip Seifer never complained, he never spoke period. Quistis enjoyed it. She was able to finish the novel she brought, she emailed Squall about the new ID's, and she slept the rest of the trip.

Seifer suffered a new form of torture. He'd rather be tortured in the prison. It wasn't the silence that was painful, it was all of the thinking. He never had the chance to recharge his music player so it died an hour into the train ride, Quistis offered her book to him but he found it incredibly boring, and finally the ride was too bumpy for him to get any sleep.

He got up to find some food, and remembered to get some for Quistis as well. Normally he'd get some for himself only, but he worried she'd get depressed over it. When he returned to the compartment he offered Quistis her food, but she refused.

"I'm not hungry." Quistis refused.

Seifer frowned. If his memory served him right, she didn't eat the entire time they were at Balamb, nor on the train ride to Deiling, and when they arrived in Deiling City she slept. In the hospital she ate a little bit of the breakfast they had given her, but it wasn't enough to make up for two days worth of missed meals. "You haven't eaten for two days."

Quistis' eyes widened slightly. "Haven't I? I thought I have."

"Sure, if you conjured up food out of no where when I wasn't looking." Seifer said sarcastically. Then the doctors voice returned. He winced.

Quistis smiled slightly. "I just haven't been hungry. But if its been that long, then I wouldn't mind eating something." Seifer hande her the food and they both ate silently.

In the middle of their meal a familiar beep caught Quistis' attention. She quickly tried to get her food off of her lap, but Seifer was faster. He stood up, grabbed her bag, and handed it to her. "Thank you," Quistis had an eyebrow raised. She wondered why Seifer was acting so...differently.

She opened the laptop and immediately Selphie's face filled the screen. "Selphie?" Quistis asked. She was expecting Squall. "Is something wrong?" Something didn't settle well in her stomach, and it wasn't the food. She glanced at her watch, it would be well past midnight in Balamb. Then she hoped Garden didn't get a hold of Deiling news either.

"Quistis..." Selphie's voice sounded shaky and her nose was stuffed. She sniffed and quickly rubbed at her eye. "W-we uh...caught the assassin."

A burden was lifted off of Seifer's chest. A grin grew on his face as he pictured Cid or Squall handing him his fat check. Quistis breathed easier and brought a hand up to her chest.

"Thank Hyne," Quistis sighed. "Where? When? How?"

Selphie's eyes watered. "Uh...earlier today I ah–suspected something about...someone."

Seifer frowned. "Out with it. Who was it?"

Selphie lowered her face and sniffed. "It was...well..."

"It was Irvine."

Quistis gasped. Did she hear something? She swore she heard Squall's voice.

Squall stepped next to Selphie, Zell appeared too but he led Selphie away from the camera. Squall didnt appear to be angry. He just looked exhausted, and confused.

"Sq–Commander, what you said earlier–"

"The assassin is Irvine." Squall repeated. It looked painful for him to even repeat the sentence. "Selphie suspected Irvine when she noticed he returned from a mission with a noticeable piece of cloth torn off of his jacket. She didn't think anything of it until she helped me with the evidence from the last shooting. She recognized the cloth and confirmed it matched what was missing from Irvine's coat."

Quistis swallowed hard to keep her meal down. A thousand questions soared through her head. Why would _Irvine_ of all people try to kill her? The thought alone crushed her heart. She didn't want to continue hearing what Squall had to say, but forced herself to anyway, hoping it would answer some of her questions.

"We confiscated his rifle and the shells that were found outside of Garden matched with his weapon. The very bullet that pierced _you_ came from his rifle." Squall spoke with such a weak voice. He sounded almost like he tried to convince himself of the evidence. "We've questioned him and he doesn't remember anything. The clients that hired him for a mission reported that he never showed up. We're still questioning him."

Quistis was close to tears. Seifer noticed her face and grew worried again. Then he wondered, why would he care anymore? The assassin was caught so he was going to get his check, he no longer had to worry for her well being. Another emotion struck him. It wasn't guilt, or worry, it was sympathy.

"Seifer." Squall mumbled. "Your mission is over. You both may return to Garden." With that, the monitor turned black.

The laptop fell off of Quistis' lap and broke. She didn't bother to pick it up. She just stared at her knees. More tears formed and fell down her cheeks. "Why would he do that?" She asked softly. "Why me? Why him?" Her voice broke and sobs began to escape her throat. She still continued to ask the same questions, but her words were difficult to understand.

Seifer's pity intensified. Then he wondered, if Quistis was willing to kill herself over Squall, what would she do now that she found out a close friend of hers was behind her assassination attempts? Quistis suddenly stood up.

"Where're you going?" Seifer asked abruptly.

Quistis shook her head and sniffed. "I want to be alone."

Worry and paranoia struck Seifer's chest. "No."

Quistis glared at Seifer. Her eyes were red and tears continued to roll down her face. "Didn't you hear Squall? He's _caught_! You get your money, I don't need you anymore!"

Her last words struck Seifer like ice. Anger flared through him, but he quickly composed himself. He feared what would happen if he angered or saddened Quistis more. He couldn't trust her to be alone. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Quistis slapped Seifer. "Then I'm leaving."

Seifer grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Damn you Seifer, let me go!" Quistis pulled away from his touch, but he wouldn't let go.

Seifer pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her face into his chest. She fought back, she tried to push him away, even punched at his torso, all while crying louder and louder. Seifer simply absorbed every blow and waited for her to give up.

She stopped moving eventually. Her arms slowly wrapped around Seifer's waist. Silence loomed inside the compartment once again, except for the sound of Quistis' cries.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Nice quick update, right? Hopefully no big mistakes in this chapter like the last one. Don't worry, I'm hard at work with the next chapter.


	6. It Dwells In Me

Not Alone

Chapter VI "It Dwells in Me"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Quistis felt her chest tighten and her stomach churn. If given different circumstances she'd probably giggle to herself. She felt like she was ten again when she stepped into a SeeD classroom for the first time. She felt even more nervous than when she took her exams when she was fifteen. Her hand gripped at her stomach and she willed her nerves to settle.

Irvine was held in Balamb's basement. Quistis had to talk to him. She stepped out of the elevator and immediately her palms began to sweat and her mouth grew dry. The sight of Irvine constrained in a cell brought a pain to her chest. She couldn't stand to see one of her closest friends contained like a criminal. He had to have a good reason for trying to kill her, right? He could have been forced through blackmail or maybe someone was held hostage, the list could go on.

"Quistis." Irvine whispered. His hat was missing and his hair was out of its usual ponytail, strands of it covered his face. A weak smile grew on his face.

The older SeeD stopped in mid step. His eyes were innocent. Quistis knew immediately he wasn't to blame, and seeing his smile amplified her feelings. As quickly as they came, Quistis' nerves settled. She leaned against the bars. Irvine was sitting in the center of his cell, and by the looks of his arms he was tied to his chair.

"Irvine." Quistis forced herself to say. On her trip back, she thought of a dozen things to ask Irvine. Now that she stood before him she couldn't remember anything she wanted to say. But the first, obvious, question suddenly erupted, "why?" She asked.

Irvine's smile faded. His face fell in a frown and he slumped as he gazed at the ground.

"Irvine?" Quistis asked, her nerves were acting up again. She grew fearful of his answer.

The taller SeeD jumped from his chair and was instantly inches in front of Quistis, he threw his arms through the bars and gripped at Quistis' slender throat.

Quistis struggled against the force he applied to her neck. She gasped for a breath but none could get through his grip. Her heart rate tripled. She grabbed at his hands and helplessly tried to pry them off her neck, but to no avail. Her arms extended to his face but he leaned back so her hands fell short from scratching at his face. Fear pierced her chest as she realized no one else was with them. She snuck away from Seifer and the others and came alone. Now she was paying the price for it. Her chest burned from the lack of oxygen and her vision was starting to blur. As she started to pass out, the last thing that fused into her brain was the sight of Irvine laughing.

lLlLlLl

Quistis jumped into a sitting position, gasping. Her chest was burning and she couldn't breathe. She touched her neck but found no hands gripping it. Then she realized she was still in the room of the cabin she rented in Trabia. She breathed easier, she never left Trabia.

"Bad dream again?"

Quistis gasped and turned to face the corner of her room. Seeing Seifer's strong frame in the shadows eased her breathing and heart rate. Immediately, she felt safer with Seifer nearby. Not just from realizing everything was a dream, but she grew to depend on Sefeir's presence to feel safer. Sure she firmly believed she could take care of herself, and she could too, after all she _is_ a SeeD. A prodigy at that too. Dr. Kadowaki went as far as expressing that she felt Quistis passed the border of prodigy and should be acknowledged as a genius.

"Another one of _those _dreams again?" Seifer asked. He covered his feelings of concern by keeping his face in a hard, stern glare.

The memories of her own helplessness disturbed Quistis. Everything had felt so real, it was a lot worse than her previous dreams. She's dreamt of other scenario's of meeting Irvine, but none had ended with him trying to kill her. The look in his eyes were what sent chills down her spine. Worse was his laugh. His laugh was filled with evil that made Quistis feel sick.

"Quistis?" Seifer frowned. He noted how pale she turned.

Quistis was going to be sick. She scrambled out of her bed, brushed past Seifer and quickly stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Seifer winced from hearing her retch. Then he realized how cold it suddenly felt. He rubbed his arms and headed for the fireplace. He didn't realize the fire went out since he'd been so occupied arguing with himself on whether he should have woken Quistis up or not.

He threw in some new wood and poked at the dead flame, hoping to spark it back to life. Once he revived the fire Quistis stepped out of the bathroom and joined him by the fire.

"Feel better?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

Quistis grumbled. "Sort of."

Seifer sighed. "Why don't you just go see him already? We've been staying here for four days already. All this worrying is just making you sick."

Quistis blinked. Was Seifer concerned about her? What he said was true, since they've stayed in Trabia, Quistis felt awful. The first two days they stayed she just laid in bed. She hardly ate as well, the only time she ate a decent meal was before she went to bed, and that's already been a waste. She was just lost in thought all day, worrying about the reasons why Irvine has tried to kill her. Seifer always kept his distance and never showed any concern for her at all.

"You can always return to Balamb Garden and accept your earnings. I've already made arrangements to stay here for a bit, to clear my head." Quistis whispered as she watched sparks and flames dance above the firewood.

Seifer _could_ go back and get his pay, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't leave Quistis alone, not after seeing what she was capable of doing to herself. He's had his share of dreams as well. The most recent was of himself leaving to collect his pay and returning to his home only to find an angry Fujin and Raijin flashing a newspaper in front of his eyes. On the cover of the newspaper was a picture of Quistis' corpse, she had finished what she attempted back in Deiling City.

He couldn't tell Quistis his _true_ reasons for staying, of course, so he simply told her, "if I return to Garden without you what's to stop them for not giving me my money? The mission was to keep you safe and return you in one piece."

Quistis yawned. "I've already told headmaster Cid that I _chose_ to stay here. He's already agreed to pay you for your service, my return isn't needed."

Seifer winced again. What could he say to that? "I _can't_. Something tells me I shouldn't leave you alone."

Quistis looked at Seifer. "What do you mean? Do you think there's still someone else that wants to...kill me?"

Seifer shrugged. "I don't know, my gut just tells me I shouldn't be too hasty to leave you alone." He just realized he was feeding Quistis a lie. She probably thought, or hoped rather, that he felt there was still someone else plotting to take her life. It was hope that meant Irvine was innocent and was only being used. But he knew there wasn't anyone else. Whatever that cowboy's reason for wanting to kill his own childhood friend and SeeD instructor (Quistis _had_ helped him graduate after the Ultimecia crises) were his own.

He didn't really think about why Irvine would want to kill Quistis. He was no saint himself so he refrained from judging others. It was better to tell a lie and get Quistis' hopes up rather than tell her he was actually concerned for her. He had an image to uphold after all. He realized his face was softening as he delved into his thoughts, so he hardened his face as he stared into the fire.

Quistis continued to watch Seifer with interest. She noticed his sudden change in facial expressions and smiled. Even if he was a jerk most of the time, he wasn't heartless. She could tell he meant well, but would prefer to hide behind an angry face. She liked that about him. Whenever she saw his hard expressions, she no longer saw him as just being angry all the time. She saw him for just keeping up a strong image. She had a feeling he was concerned, but he did it in a more manly way. Quistis blushed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Thank you, Seifer."

"Hmm?" Seifer blinked, glancing at Quistis. "For what?"

"For staying here with me." Quistis smiled. "I know it sounds stupid, but it means a lot to me."

Seifer studied her face and noticed tears running down her face. "What the hell are you crying for?"

Quistis' smile grew as she rubbed her tears away. "Its just...the others always seem to see me as their teacher, a superior. They're always so formal. Even though we spend a lot of time together I still feel so distant from them. Its nice to actually be taken cared of for once."

Seifer snickered. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm only taking care of you because I get something out of it."

Quistis giggled. "You aren't getting paid anymore. You heard headmaster Cid, your mission is over. You could have returned to Balamb Garden days ago, gotten your pay and left without a care in the world what would happen to me. But you didn't." Quistis smiled again as she noticed Seifer's face hardening more, there was a twitch in his jaw line. "Instead, you stayed here with me. You only protected me because it came with a check. But now you're staying simply because your gut tells you there may be something or someone still out there willing to kill me."

"Old habits die hard, understand?" Seifer frowned. He didn't like the sound of him having a soft spot for Quistis. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, no one dies under my watch."

Quistis nodded. "Edea chose her knight well."

Seifer felt a blush creeping. He grabbed the fireplace poker and angrily stabbed at the fire.

A silent moment elapsed. Quistis squirmed. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry, Seifer."

The ex-knight rose an eyebrow. "For what now?"

Quistis hugged her knees closer to her chest. "For not giving you the same treatment I gave to Squall."

Seifer stabbed at the firewood again. A part of him didn't want Quistis' pity, but another still wanted to hear her out. He chose the latter and kept his temper from flaring out.

"You were..._are_ just as good as Squall, even better, and you would have made SeeD if it weren't for me." Quistis continued. She winced as she thought of how Seifer would react to her statement.

Seifer's grip tightened on the poker. "What do you mean?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Quistis took a deep breath. "The real reason why I was demoted was because it was quite evident I had feelings for Squall. When you and he were injured in your duel, Squall already missed his field exam and should have failed the SeeD test then. But I went out of my way to help him get through the exam." Quistis paused to stretch out her legs. She glanced at Seifer and saw him merely glaring into the fire.

She continued, "while I took Squall to the fire cavern, the administrators already formed the squads and assigned their positions for the mission exam. Your squad was originally assigned to a more...action filled post. But when I entered Squall's name in the mission exam I had to assign him in your squad as it was the only one with a vacant spot left. I...didn't want Squall to fail the exam so I...arranged to switch your position to a more secure and quiet location. If it weren't for me, you'd have a better post of your interest for the mission exam."

Seifer stabbed at the wood again, this time with more anger and force behind each stab.

Quistis winced when sparks flew everywhere. "If...if it weren't for me, all you would have had to worry about was fighting off some Galbadian forces long enough until the mission was over. You would have become a SeeD and Squall would have failed. After the mission was over, I took full responsibility for favoring Squall over my other students. I did it because...because...well I knew if I admitted I favored him I would immediately be demoted. I did it hoping that he and I would work together on missions."

Seifer started to laugh, bitterly. "You mean to tell me that if it weren't for _you_, I'd be a SeeD and _puberty boy _would still be stuck in your classroom?"

Quistis' face fell. Seifer's tone was loud and sharp, she was nearly afraid he'd slap her. Whatever he chose to do she knew she deserved it. She cheated Seifer, he had every right to be angry. Her throat felt dry, she swallowed the lump that formed in it and whispered, "yes."

Seifer stabbed a log that nearly sent it hurling out of its position. He fell silent for a moment before he started to laugh again, but this time his laugh wasn't bitter. "So, I'm the better SeeD than Squall huh?"

Quistis blinked in surprise. She expected Seifer to hate her and storm off. Then she forced more volume into her voice. "Yes, you were always a good, no _great_ SeeD, but your weakness was just obeying–"

"Orders," Seifer finished. He smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. That I was the greater soldier than Squal. You know what you have to do to make it up to me now, right?"

Quistis frowned. "No...what do I have to do?"

Seifer grinned. "You have to tell puberty boy what you told me. But I have to be there to see the expression on his face." Seifer paused to laugh. "His reaction should be a classic. The great Ultimecia SeeD squad leader, the young Commander of Balamb Garden was only a second rate SeeD that got where he is today because of his instructor's infatuation with him."

Quistis' face turned red in embarrassment. "What a load of good things favoring Squall did for me, huh?"

Seifer laughed again. He placed the poker back to its original position and

leaned back onto the ground.

"I'm sorry again, Seifer." Quistis added. She still felt guilty about the whole thing. She didn't know if Seifer just put up a front and pretended to be amused or not.

"Drop it, and forget it." Seifer snickered. "What's done is done. Just think of it this way, if you had played by the rules I may never have had the chance to be Edea's knight."

Quistis looked at him. "I thought becoming a SeeD was your ambition?"

Seifer shook his head and sat up. "No, I just became a SeeD because it was the only thing I felt I'd be good at. My true ambition was always to become a sorceress knight. That came true, so I have no regrets."

Quistis frowned. "No regrets? Despite...what you did? And caused?"

Seifer grew dangerously quiet. He grabbed the poker and started to stab the firewood again. This time a log did fall out of the fireplace and landed on the floor. Luckily it wasn't on fire, it was just covered with ash. Seifer grabbed it with his hand and tossed it back in. Immediately afterwards he hissed and looked at his palm. The log was still hot and burned through his skin.

"I can heal that." Quistis offered, reaching for his hand.

"No." Seifer snapped, pulling his hand away from her reach. He healed his palm himself, which leaved a small scar. "Great, another one for my collection."

"Seifer...I didn't mean what I said."

"Sure you did." Seifer retorted. "And to answer your question, no despite what I did in my past I still don't regret what I did. It was that experience that helped me grow up."

Quistis fell silent and mentally kicked herself. Just when she and Seifer were getting along she had to ruin their bonding moment. Although she was seeing him at a different perspective. "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing." Seifer sighed. "Save it for someone who needs it."

Quistis nodded. Still, she felt guilty, even if Seifer accepted his past and moved on. She wished she could do the same. "I'm sorry Seifer."

Seifer snickered. "You haven't changed. Other than the fact that you finally scored with puberty boy. Even it was a one time thing."

Quistis winced. She brought her knees back up to her chest and hugged them tight. No matter how many times she's tried to befriend Seifer, he's always ended their conversations by mentioning her mistake with Squall.

Both sat on the warming floor in front of the fireplace in silence. Seifer leaned back and rested his back on the edge of the bed. Neither knew how long they stared into the fire until they both fell asleep. Seifer was awakened when he felt a pressure against his shoulder. His face softened when he saw it was just Quistis. She slid sideways and was just leaning against him, still fast asleep. Inhaling deeply, Seifer carefully stood up, picked her up and placed her onto her bed.

lLlLlLl

"So what made you change you decide to come back?" Seifer asked. He kept a faster pace than Quistis, he was too eager to finally get paid and leave.

Quistis shrugged. "I can't stay away forever."

Seifer grinned. They both already reached the front gate to Balamb Garden. As usual, there bouts of students and SeeD's clumping in different social groups. As he and Quistis headed for Garden's entrance, Seifer noticed many eyes and whispers that followed Quistis. Quistis was either oblivious to everyone's change of conversations or she pretended not to notice. Inside the Garden was no different. There were still groups of people standing or sitting around, but once Quistis showed up, everyone stared. Seifer's eyebrow twitched, he was getting irritated.

Quistis stopped suddenly, nearly causing Seifer to crash into her. He frowned and was about to complain about her sense of direction, but then he noticed the reason why she had stopped. Rinoa, accompanied by three girls, stood nearby the elevator. Quistis looked tense. She and Seifer needed to use the elevator to see Headmaster Cid. To make matters worse, Rinoa's friends alerted Rinoa of Quistis' presence. Quistis felt her cheeks grow hot as Rinoa turned to look at her. Rinoa smiled weakly, and approached the blonde SeeD.

"Quistis! Are you alright? When I got back I heard the news about...Irvine." Rinoa smiled again.

Sensing the smile was forced, Quistis noticed her sympathy wasn't fake. Smiling in return, she said, "Yes, I'm fine. Uh–um, how are you doing? How're your sessions with Edea?"

Rinoa glanced down at her feet. "Good, everything's fine. Edea is helping me a lot, I'm getting better, so...yeah everything's good."

Quistis nodded. "Good, good, I'm glad to hear that. Well I better–"

"Seifer?"

The ex-knight cringed. He hoped Rinoa wouldn't recognize him, but he wasn't so lucky. "Y-yeah?"

"Oh Seifer, I haven't seen you in ages!" Rinoa pulled Seifer into an embrace. "So are the rumors true? You're Quistis' bodyguard?" Seifer simply nodded.

"So that was _you_ in the infirmary, back when Quistis was hurt." Rinoa stated. When she visited Quistis after she was shot, she didn't recognize Seifer at the time. "Sorry I didn't recognize you."

Seifer shook his head. "Hey, we need to get going. I'll see you around." He grabbed Quistis and pulled her towards the elevator, leaving Rinoa behind before she could say anything more.

Once in the elevator, Seifer leaned his head against the wall and sighed in relief. He knew Rinoa wouldn't stop talking, so he took a hasty exit before it was too late. He glanced at Quistis and saw her looking away, her face heavily red. Frowning, he asked, "are you sick or something? You look red."

Quistis seemed to have redden even more. Then Seifer realized he was holding Quistis' hand. He immediately let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his chest. He meant to grab her wrist earlier, but he didn't realize he grabbed her hand instead.

The elevator finally reached the third floor. "I'll go in first." Quistis announced. She entered Cid's office and remained inside for several minutes. Seifer grew bored as he waited. He tried to entertain himself as he thought of what he could do with all of the money he would be receiving.

lLlLlLl

Headmaster Cid sighed. Another day of paper work, especially with _that_ time of the year approaching. Soon the Garden would be receiving hundreds, if not thousands, of applications of aspiring students. With a headache creeping up, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

His office door opened, glancing up he grew surprised to see Quistis. "Oh! Quistis, I didn't know you would be coming in today."

Quistis paused in front of his desk and saluted. "Sorry, sir. My laptop...broke during my trip to Trabia."

Cid nodded and smiled warmly. "Not to worry about that, my dear. Is Seifer here as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Why don't you have a seat?" Cid paused to take a sip from his mug. Once Quistis was seated and comfortable, he continued, "I understand you must be wanting to talk with Irvine."

Quistis nearly winced. Her hands began to shake. She was getting nervous just thinking about talking with Irvine. "Yes, sir. That is the reason why I wanted some time off. To clear my head."

"Understood. However, I must admit that he is no longer being held here in Balamb." Cid placed both elbows on his desk and folded one hand on top of the other. "It seems his situation has captured some attention in Esthar. He's being held there now. A doctor, you remember Dr. Odine?

Quistis winced. "Yes, sir, I remember him."

"Yes, he's the one that is currently observing Irvine."

Quistis frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but why is he being observed?"

Cid sighed once again. He glanced at his hands. "Our clients that Irvine was working for were Galbadian employees. We've suspected that they may have been responsible for Irvine's strange behavior, and why he has no memory of what he's done. After careful interrogations it seems Irvine does not indeed remember anything after leaving Garden. If Galbadia is responsible for this then there should be some evidence of it somewhere in Irvine."

"Inside?" Quistis gulped. She didn't like how that sounded.

Cid nodded. "Which is why Dr. Odine has taken an interest in this. He's in charge of finding out if Galbadia is responsible for the assassination attempts. If that is true, we have no idea why they would be after you. That said, it appears that Irvine is innocent. He's also volunteered to go to Esthar."

Quistis blinked. She felt lighter and her nerves had vanished. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. She was more than glad to hear that Irvine was innocent.

"You're welcome to visit Esthar. I'm sure Dr. Odine would love to speak with you." Cid replied. Quistis nodded and stood up.

lLlLlLl

Quistis couldn't sleep that night. She didn't dream, but she just couldn't fall asleep even if she kept her eyes shut. When sleep wouldn't come, Quistis got out of bed and put some shoes on. She contemplated on heading to the Training Center, but she was in no mood for fighting. She decided just to go on a walk. Maybe some fresh air would help.

Once the blonde SeeD reached the lobby of Garden she mentally cursed herself for forgetting her whip. She preferred to go to the secret area, but there would be no way she could get through the Training Center without her weapon nor with a GF junctioned. She could use her blue magic, but using those spells usually drained her. She smiled and shook her head. She wouldn't mind draining her energy if it meant she could get some sleep, but if she strained too hard then she could faint in the Training Center. She definitely didn't want to wake up inside of a T-Rexaur. The other place she decided to walk to was the Quad. It was rare that she'd visit the place, unless she was forced to help Selphie with something.

The place was empty, obviously. Quistis found a bench and sat down, leaning back so she could watch the stars. The night quiet and cool. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the soft breeze.

"Mind if I join you, instructor?"

Quistis gasped and jumped. Her heart nearly pumped out of her chest.

"I'm sorry!"

Quistis looked beside her and found a familiar face standing next to her. She opened her mouth to greet him, but she grew hesitant when she realized she couldn't remember his name. She recognized him as a student of hers when she was an instructor, he passed the SeeD exam as well. The young man's face saddened. No one could ever remember him.

Finally, the name registered. "Nida, right?"

Nida smiled broadly. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry if I startled you."

Quistis smiled and motioned her hand for Nida to join her. "Don't mind me, I'm just a bit jumpy."

Nida sat down. "That's understandable, considering everything that's happened."

Quistis nodded. She leaned back again to look at the stars. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, ma'am. I just got back from a mission and my mind is still on active mode."

"You can call me Quistis, Nida. I'm not an instructor anymore."

Nida nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but he didn't know what else to say. He felt bad for Quistis, considering the verbal abuse she's endured after her affair with Squall, and now Galbadia wanted her head on a platter. "Um...how are you doing?"

Quistis glanced at Nida and smiled. "Good. How're you?"

Nida nodded. "I'm doing fine."

Quistis felt her back hurt, so she got off the bench and made herself comfortable on the floor. Now with her back relaxed, it was easier to watch the stars. Nida remained quiet, but he eventually joined her on the ground. Minutes passed as each simply stared at the stars. Eventually, both fell asleep.

lLlLlLl

Quistis felt breathless as a strange force tightened at her throat. She wasn't dreaming, her eyes opened and she found herself staring into Nida's open, yet blank eyes. He was straddling her, both his hands tight around her neck. Quistis wanted to lift her arms and do something, poke his eyes, hit his nose, anything to get Nida to loosen his grip.

The lack of air made it impossible for Quistis to lift her arms. The state of panic her mind was reaching forced her to claw at his hands. All she wanted to do was to loosen his hands. All her body wanted was to breathe. Talking was impossible, she couldn't even exhale. She didn't have her whip, and she didn't have any magic. Her last resort was to try a blue magic spell.

Nida's grip loosened for a moment, allowing Quistis to gulp in a small bit of air. She stared into Nida's eyes and saw that his facial expression had changed. He looked worried, and sweat appeared on his brow, he looked as if he was straining. Then his grip tightened again and his face returned to a blank expression.

Her mind fogged. Without any oxygen, not only was she getting dizzy, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to focus any energy to at least perform her weakest spell. Her vision was turning black, her chest felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't move her limbs. She gave up struggling, and welcomed her defeat.

A blur waved over her face and suddenly she felt a rush of air enter her lungs. It was painful to breathe, she coughed and hacked at the sudden intake of oxygen. Nida was no longer on top of her, so she turned onto her stomach and climbed on her knees and elbows, still coughing and gasping. She rubbed her neck.

She heard a voice and looked beside her. Seifer was on top of Nida, punching his face. Blood already covered the young SeeD's face as well as Seifer's fist, but he continued to punch. Quistis had to stop Seifer, he could kill Nida. Quistis continued to gasp for air, her body didn't want to obey her commands but she forced herself to move. She jumped on top of Seifer's back and whispered into his ear, begging him to stop.

Seifer felt someone jump on his back, he nearly elbowed the person, but he knew it had to be Quistis. He heard her attempt to talk, but she couldn't speak loud enough for him to hear. He finally let go of Nida's shirt and watched him fall back unconscious. Seifer stood up and helped Quistis climb to her feet.

She coughed and sucked in one last deep breath before she bent over Nida. "You could have killed him," her voice was hoarse.

Seifer wiped the blood off his fist in disgust. "He'll live."

Quistis felt a wave of relief and happiness flood through her. Her body forgot about the pain in her neck, and she simply stared at Seifer with a smile on her face. She had thought Seifer left once he was paid. She couldn't be more grateful that he decided to stay. She could ask him why he decided to stay later. For now, she had to get Nida to the infirmary.

She grabbed Nida and tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Seifer grabbed Nida from her with ease. "Jeez, you're a piece of work. I save you, but you are more _concerned_ for his well being. He just tried to kill you!"

Quistis followed Seifer. She tenderly touched her neck. "There was something weird about Nida, when he was...choking me. I don't know what, but it seemed like he wasn't himself."

"You damn right he isn't himself. I recognized the look on his face." Seifer paused and placed Nida on a bench. He grabbed Quistis by her shoulders and forced her to face him. "He was under mind control. Forget the theory about Galbadia, its not them that want you. It's a sorceress."

"What?" Quistis frowned. Another sorceress? Or was it Rinoa? Quistis' head throbbed, and she felt dizzy. She must've stepped backward, but she suddenly felt Seifer's hands steady her.

"Forget that guy, we need to get you to Edea. She would know for sure." Seifer grabbed Quistis' wrist and pulled her towards Garden, but Quistis wouldn't budge. "What is it?"

Quistis shook her head. "What if its Rinoa? She's the only sorceress we know."

Seifer shook his head. "Something like mind control takes years to master, at least Edea told me that. Rinoa hasn't reached that level yet. That's what makes it worse, now there's another sorceress, and for some reason she wants you."

Quistis felt her headache throb more painfully. "I can't leave Nida out here."

Seifer frowned and dropped his grip on her. "Fine."

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: So sorry for the extreme delay for this chapter. Now with summer school over, done with MCAT exams, and done attending a few anime conventions, I can finally dedicate the rest of my summer to this story. I made this chapter a little bit longer than usual to make up for the long gap between chapters.


	7. Home To Me

Not Alone

Chapter VII "Home to Me"

lLlLlLlLlLl

A sudden jolt from the Ragnorak not only nearly threw Quistis off her seat, but it forced her to awaken from a restless sleep. Sky blue eyes wide open and alert, with no hint of sleepiness despite her lack of sleep, Quistis instantly noticed the dark clouds that were wrapped around the ship. Dark clouds meant water in the clouds, which meant if they touched each other, and they were considering how close all of them were, then it'd create thunder. Thunder meant it could be attracted to the Ragnorak, with it being a huge contraption made of nothing but steel, iron, and all sorts of other conductive materials. If thunder was attracted to the Rangorak, then they were in trouble.

They being Quistis, Seifer and the Rangorak's pilot, Selphie. Since the fifth attempt of Quistis life, Squall and Cid agreed that Quistis would be safer away from Garden. Obviously since every assassination attempt took place in Garden, any idiot would simply tell Quistis to stay away. For her own safety of course. But what annoyed Quistis was Squall's genius plan. He ordered Quistis and Seifer to fly for ten hours in the Ragnorak to "avoid leaving a trail".

Ten hours in the Ragnorak with nothing to do but stare at the sky, the ground, or try to notice any clouds that resembled any objects or people. That or sleep. Seifer enjoyed sleeping, and it kept him quiet considering he had been in a foul mood ever since they left Garden. Quistis tried to sleep as well, she didn't get any sleep the night Nida tried to strangle her. The previous nights she couldn't sleep either, thanks to her nightmares. If you could call them nightmares. Normally, people describe nightmares to be scary, disturbing, sometimes even traumatizing. But Quistis' nightmares were different. They weren't scary, disturbing or even traumatizing. They were quite the opposite actually. Her nightmares were more or less a memory. A memory she tried so hard to consciously bury in the back of her mind, and she was successful at it too. Sometimes, during a daydream, her mind would drift to that moment but there were too many empty gaps. But when she slept, that was a different story. When she'd sleep, she could see everything that happened between her and—

Stop thinking about that, Quistis thought. She groaned audibly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Besides trying to forget that memory she was starting to feel lightheaded and a headache was steadily growing.

"Are you okay Quisty?"

Quistis opened her eyes and turned to face the source of the voice, Selphie. A small smile grew on Quistis' pale face. "I'm fine; I'm just feeling a little airsick."

"I'm sorry." Selphie replied. It was her fault she overreacted when she saw a bolt of lightning strike in front of the Ragnorak. She had panicked and jolted the ship away from the lightning, and nearly gave herself whiplash in the process.

"No need to apologize Selphie." Quistis reassured. Her good hand returned to the bridge of her nose and she rubbed it again. "I'm just not using to flying this long."

Selphie nodded. Her eyes looked a little red, flying for hours was tiring. Her butt felt numb, her mouth was actually watering at the thought of the hot dogs from Garden, and she was so bored she was actually appealing to the idea of going onto the top of the Ragnorak and fly a kite with a key attached to the string. "Why did Squall want us to fly this long again? I mean, it's not like we're heading anywhere. He just told me to fly in circles for hours and then drop you off anywhere."

Quistis sighed. "Squall thinks this will help us avoid leaving a trail for the sorceress to follow."

Selphie winced at the mere mention of the word sorceress. She still couldn't believe the fact that there was another sorceress. And for some strange reason she wanted Quistis dead. Normally, she and the rest of her friends had quite a resume when it came to dealing with sorceresses, but this one was different. Before when they faced Edea, Adel and even Ultimecia herself, none of them acted through other people. This sorceress was scary, at least to Selphie. To be killed by a friend was just too horrible. Thinking about the whole situation fueled an anger inside the petite brunette, her face fell into a frown and her knuckles were beginning to turn white due to her squeezing the airship controls.

"Selphie?"

The brunette SeeD snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her taller friend. The frown vanished from her face and was replaced with its usual sunny smile. "Yes?"

Quistis was quiet for a moment. Her eyes narrowed behind the thin glasses that shielded them, guided them through their blurry vision. She was simply analyzing her friend, and seemed to understand what was running through the younger girl's mind. "I just said it would have been easier if we went to Esthar." Quistis turned her attention back to the front of the airship, she slouched slightly, crossed her legs one over the other, and folded her arms over her midriff. "Instead, we're stationed to hide out in Winhill."

Selphie beamed. "Oh! That sounds like fun." Her voice was filled with sarcasm, which only irritated Quistis more to the point of where her eyebrow began to twitch.

After a moment of heated silence, Quistis forced herself to think of something else to talk about. She failed miserably as her mind drifted back to Garden. Chaos nearly broke out when word had spread that Quistis was being targeted by a sorceress. Some people were even accusing Rinoa of being the one that was trying to kill Quistis. After all, she had to motivation. Her boyfriend cheating on her with another woman was as good as any motivation.

The idea of Rinoa wanting Quistis dead was absurd, at least to Quistis and her friends. The blonde SeeD knew it wasn't Rinoa, she may never get a Christmas card from her again, sure, but Rinoa wouldn't want her dead. Even Edea had announced to the entire body of Balamb Garden that something as powerful as mind control was way out of reach for Rinoa However, Squall wasn't too happy about that rumor flying around.

As a result, Squall seemed to have the idea that the worse he treated Quistis the more clear it meant that he didn't give a flying rats rear end about her, as if that would magically undo what he and Quistis did that put his relationship with Rinoa in jeopardy. Although Quistis dearly _wished _that would magically undo her mistake. Sighing, Quistis rubbed at her eyes. She simply didn't want to think about it.

Although, Quistis wouldn't mind having her mistake become magically undone. She'd do it herself if she could. Perhaps if she found a way to combine time magic with her blue magic abilities...

_Stop obsessing_, Quistis told herself firmly. Her mind drifted to the back of the bridge and her eyes focused on the third sleeping passenger, Seifer. Watching him sleep was very much like watching a two year old sleep. They're both loud and obnoxious when awake, but when they slept they were so...

_Cute_, Quistis whispered to herself. Her pale complexion turned to a faint pink; she hoped Selphie didn't hear her mumbled word. Glancing at the shorter SeeD, Selphie was more occupied avoiding a thick patch of dark clouds. Sighing in relief, Quistis' mind drifted back to Seifer. Under normal circumstances she'd _never_find herself thinking about Seifer, and she'd definitely wouldn't be thinking about how cute he was when his mouth was shut for once. No, he wasn't _cute, _that would be an understatement. Cute is how a young puppy is described when it chases its tail. Seifer wasn't cute he was handsome. The structure of his face, his clean shaven jaw line, a perfect straight nose that wasn't big or long as most men's noses tend to be, his hair...

Quistis shook her head so hard it made her dizzier. These weren't normal circumstances for Quistis to actually be day dreaming about Seifer. Being chased by a powerful sorceress wasn't normal. A powerful sorceress…what did Quistis do that someone so strong wanted her killed? Why couldn't she just come out of hiding and simply kill Quistis herself? Well for someone to be so powerful that probably wouldn't be any fun. But what did Quistis do to have such a person after her?

_Maybe I slept with her boyfriend in the future_. Quistis didn't know whether to laugh at her own joke or feel guilty. No matter what busy schedule she'd inflict on herself, her mind could never stray from the guilt of ruining Squall and Rinoa's relationship.

_Quit thinking about that_! Sighing, Quistis stole another peek at Seifer. He still slept peacefully. She envied him for that. It had been such a long time since she had a peaceful slumber. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Selphie turn to look at her. Selphie stared at Quistis with a I-know-what-you're-thinking smug.

"What?" Quistis asked innocently.

Selphie's smile grew. Her green eyes darted to Seifer and then back to Quistis. "You like him don't you?"

Quistis' eyes widened and her mouth opened. Her pink lips moved but no words came out. Her face grew hot and she cleared her throat. "That's absurd! What gave you that idea?"

Selphie started to chuckle. "Oh I don't know…maybe by the way you keep staring at Seifer. Or maybe the fact that the longer you stare at him a faint smile grows on your face."

Quistis' eyes narrowed to angry slits. "I do not stare at Seifer. And-and I only smile because I'm…a very happy person."

Selphie burst out laughing. "You're blu-u-u-ushing!"

Quistis felt her face grow hotter. Selphie laughed so hard she had to put the Ragnorak on auto pilot just so she could grip her stomach. Tears even threatened to escape from her jade eyes. Quistis sat glaring at Selphie until she stopped laughing. But a weak smile grew on Quistis' face; it had been so long since she had seen Selphie that happy.

"I miss seeing you so happy like that." Quistis admitted. Changing the subject would be the best thing to do, defending herself would be pointless. And she didn't want to think if what Selphie was true…

Selphie's face became serious. She, too, knew it had been a while since she smile or laughed. But how could she when her boyfriend was a vessel for a sorceress and is now locked up in a laboratory in Esthar?

Quistis read Selphie's silence and knew what she was thinking. "Hey, when you visit Irvine, can you tell him I said thank you?"

Selphie paused and stared at her blonde friend, confusion strewn onto her face. "Thank him for what?"

Quistis shrugged. "Let me put it this way. What is Irvine most infamous for in every Garden?"

Selphie shrugged in return. "His sharpshooting." _And how much lady attention he gets_, she thought bitterly.

"Yes, but how exactly is Irvine known for with his sharpshooting?"

Selphie took a moment to think of the answer. Then her eyes lit up, "he never misses his target!"

Quistis nodded. "That's correct, but he's missed three times. Can you name when?"

Selphie fell silent again, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember Finally, her eyes widened. "When we were assigned to assassinate Edea! He was the only one that remembered her so he missed shooting her on purpose." But she paused as she tried to think of the other two times Irvine had missed his target. When she couldn't think of anything, she shrugged as a sign of her giving up.

The blonde SeeD lifted her left shirt sleeve to reveal a fresh scar on her shoulder. Selphie winced when she saw the scar. "He missed me."

Selphie frowned. Surely Quistis _was _shot by Irvine, so how did he miss? The confusion on her fellow SeeD's face was enough to get Quistis to elaborate more. "Irvine has always shot to kill, that's the whole purpose of a sniper. Under the sorceresses control he could have shot me in the head or my heart, even my neck if _she_ wanted to. But he didn't, instead he shot me in the shoulder. I think that despite being controlled, Irvine was still able to force himself to purposely miss killing me. He could have shot my heart, but I think last second he aimed his sniper a little more to the right."

Selphie's mouth hung open in disbelief. She had never thought of that possibility, but it made a lot of sense. Irvine always shot to kill, and with a sorceress influencing him to kill Quistis why did he end up shooting her in a nonlethal part of her body? Yes she was still shot and injured, but it would have had to take a lot longer for her to bleed to death than it would if she was simply shot in the heart or head. But when was the third time Irvine apparently missed his target?

Quistis, again, read Selphie's face and answered, "the third time was when I was staying in Cid's room, when I was on the balcony. Irvine shot at me over a dozen times, yet he missed hitting me entirely."

Selphie's eyes turned to stare at the airships' controls. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks and she felt her nose starting to run. She still remembered the feeling of her heart break when she discovered Irvine was the shooter, the one that _tried_to kill Quistis. But for Quistis herself to defend him and explain that he never had any attention to kill her, even under mind control. A weak smile grew on the short brunette's face. Now she became all the more anxious to visit Irvine.

Selphie turned to face her taller friend. Before she couldn't face Quistis, she felt horrible for what Irvine had done to hurt her. Now she didn't feel guilty anymore, not when Quistis held her scar proudly. It was proof that not even magic can force Irvine to kill one of his own friends. Feeling like a heavy unseen object was pulled off her chest, Selphie was able to take a deep breath, smile, and continue on with her mission. The faster she was done the faster she could visit Irvine.

lLlLlLl

A small home with two bedrooms, one average sized and the other small enough to be a walk in closet, a kitchen and living room so small and without a wall to separate them they could be seen as being one room entirely. No dining room, unless the small corner table used as a dining table would be considered one. The windows were covered with bland, dirty white curtains, which looked more yellow than white, which blocked up all sunlight from peering in, and gave a yellowish, slight orange tinted color into the rooms. The floor was all carpet, a nasty brown color that gave the place an even dirtier, nastier appearance. This was the lovely new home for the newly weds to spend their honeymoon in the silent, peaceful Winhill.

"Mother of Hyne, this place sucks puberty boy's gunblade." Seifer complained, his upper lip curling in disgust as he looked around the place. "Why couldn't we stay at a more civil place? Not even my apartment is this nasty."

Quistis rolled her eyes. Sure the place looked…tedious, but it was best to lay low for a while. "We've always stayed at hotels. To keep yourself hidden you have to—"

"Always change your patterns; never be predictable, blah blah freaking blah." Seifer interrupted. Without another word he picked up his bag and stepped into the larger room, thus claiming it for himself.

With a sigh, Quistis picked up her own bag and headed for the spare room. She tossed her bag on the bed and felt half surprised when no dust popped out of the bed. Maybe the owners of the place did clean up a bit. Speaking of dust, Quistis felt gross. She felt like she was covered with dried sweat and dirt. Earlier, she and Seifer couldn't have the Ragnorak drop them off within eye sight, so they were left a few miles from Winhill and had to walk the rest. The weather of Winhill isn't very pleasant either. Being in the middle of the desert meant temperatures above ninety degrees and the blazing sun was free to shine its death rays everywhere.

Judging by the home's appearance, Quistis doubted the bathroom was equipped with any soap or shampoo. Luckily she brought her own, as well as a towel. Who knows how long everything had gone without washing? The bathroom was just down the hall and Quistis felt relieved when she saw the door was still open, she was hoping Seifer didn't beat her to the shower. She shut the door behind her and immediately stripped from her damp, sweaty clothes. She reached into the shower stall and turned the faucet on. When no water came out her jaw dropped.

No way, Quistis thought. This place had to have running water. Despite the cheap rent, it was still mandatory to have running water. A growl escaped from the faucet before; finally, clear water sprang out of the showerheads nozzle. Relieved, Quistis stepped into the water and scrubbed all of the dirt off her body and hair.

Midway through her shower she heard a knock at the door. Before she had time to respond there was another knock on the door, but much more rough. Another powerful knock erupted afterwards that nearly knocked the door off its hinges. Quistis grew worried Seifer was going to knock down the door, so she shut off the water and quickly wrapped the towel around her nakedness. Shampoo was still on her head and was seeping down into her eyes. It stung, terribly.

"Hyne, Seifer, what is it?" She called.

"Hurry the hell up!" Seifer shouted behind the door. The thin wood muffled his voice poorly. "You're not the only one in this house that needs the bathroom, instructor."

Anger flared into Quistis. If he needed the bathroom that badly he didn't have to knock so hard. But then it was her fault, she should've asked Seifer if he needed the bathroom before she hogged it while showering. Guilt dropped onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Seifer. I just need to wash the soap off and I'll be out."

Seifer knocked on the door again. "It can't wait."

Quistis sighed in frustration. Honestly he was acting like a child! A grown man surely could wait two minutes to use the bathroom. Knowing Seifer it probably wasn't even an emergency. "I just need to wash the soap off."

More knocks nearly knocked the door down, but this time they were consistent and didn't stop. The constant sound of the knocking was starting to annoy Quistis, but she did her best to ignore it. She contemplated on just unlocking the door and resuming her shower, but there were two problem's with that. One, she didn't want Seifer sneaking peeks, especially since the shower curtain was clear. Two, it would just be too weird.

The ex-instructor made up her mind. She'll just rinse off the rest of the shampoo from her head and let Seifer use the bathroom. Once he was done then she could finish her shower. So, she stepped back into the shower and turned the faucet back on.

Seifer knocked on the door again. "Fine, if you don't want me to use these facilities, I'll just find something else."

Quistis paid no attention. She figured he'd just go outside. In that case, she resumed washing her body.

"Hey instructor, you won't have to worry about washing your clothes," came Seifer's voice several moments later.

Quistis froze. Sure Seifer was joking, right? He had to be saying that just so she would get out of the bathroom. He had to be pulling her leg. It wasn't the first time he did something like this. But Seifer's silence is what worried her. If he went outside she would have heard the front door open. Panic began to eat at her. She shut off the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, soap suds and all, nearly slipped on the tile floor as she crossed the room and practically burst out the door.

Seifer wasn't in the hall, but she could hear the television that was inside the living room. Worried, Quistis headed for her bedroom. Her eyes opened in shock when she saw her bag open and her clothes exposed. Hesitantly, she touched her clothes. They were wet. Anger flared through her veins, how could Seifer be such a jerk! A gross jerk! "Seifer!" Laughter escaped from behind her. Quistis was so angry she almost lost the grip of her towel.

"Well instructor!" Seifer smirked. "Pity you didn't walk out without that towel." With that, he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Quistis didn't bother chasing after him. She was still in shock and too angry to move. She rubbed at her eyes in frustration. Then she realized these were the same fingers she used to touch her clothes. _Ewww that's so gross_!

She ran to the kitchen to wash her hands. That's when she noticed a glass sitting on the counter; water drops were still fresh inside of it. Putting two and two together, Quistis actually felt her face grow hot from anger. Seifer threw water in her bag to make her think he pulled through with his threat! Then she heard the echo of the shower turning on in the hall. He was pulling her leg. He just wanted to kick her out of the shower.

Fuming, Quistis moistened a paper towel and stepped into her room. She used the damp cloth to clean off the dried soap suds from her body. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about any soap in her hair. Once she was soap free she dug into the very bottom of her bag where some dry clothes were salvaged. Once she was dressed, Quistis felt her stomach grumble.

She hadn't eaten all day; flying usually drains her of any appetite, so now she was starving. She had some dry food stashed in her bag, mostly snack bars. A few of them could tie her over until Seifer got out of the shower. As hungry as she was and as much of a jerk Seifer was being, she couldn't just leave and get something to eat without him. Seifer slept through out the trip so no doubt he had to be just as hungry as she.

Quistis reached into the smallest pocket of her bag where she kept her snack bars, grabbed everything from within it and pulled her hand out. The corner of her lips curved into a frown and her delicate blonde eyebrows drew closer to each other as she stared at the wrapped she had pulled out. She vividly remembered the moment she stuffed the pocket with new, unopened bars right before she boarded the Ragnorak. She hadn't touched her bag at all during the trip, so who ate her bars?

Obviously there was only one person that could be responsible, Seifer. If it were Selphie, well it couldn't be her for two reasons. One, she wouldn't be sticking her nose into Quistis' things. Two, if she did somehow come across the food she would have asked to have one.

Feeling the last of her anger reach above critical, Quistis didn't know if she was angry at Seifer for stealing all of her food or angry at him for snooping around her bag. Or maybe she was just plain angry at everything he did since she stepped into the shower. Nostrils flaring and hands shaking with frustration, Quistis grabbed her wallet, felt relieved after she checked to see if her money was still inside it, and decided she would not wait for Seifer.

lLlLlLl

Two hours later, Quistis stepped out of a small, family owned diner, her hands clutching onto a foam box. She looked up into the purple cloud covered sky and sighed. Even though Seifer was acting like such an ass she couldn't leave without bringing him something to eat too. Wait, dark clouds? Just that morning she and Seifer were sweating so much they could have built an indoor pool at Balamb Garden from the extreme heat and their three mile walk to Winhill. Now the sun was hiding behind a blanket of dark clouds and the wind that had suddenly picked up made Quistis shiver.

"Weird weather." She mumbled to herself. After walking two more blocks she spotted a grocery store. She still needed to pick up some food to last them the week they were planning on staying for. And it probably wouldn't hurt to get the food now and haul it back to the house while the weather was cool. Quistis just wished the rain would wait until after she was back at the house and locked up in her room, away from Seifer. The mere thought of the…jerk made her angry again.

She stepped into the grocery store and started grabbing things off the shelves and tossing them into her cart. The place was empty save for one cashier; she was an older woman that greeted Quistis warmly when she stepped in. Perhaps the rest of the town was smart enough to avoid shopping when it could start to rain any moment. Soon Quistis was beginning to judge which types of foods would be best to take. She knew what she liked, but she couldn't help but wonder about Seifer. Would he eat the same things she got? She didn't really know what he preferred, so she stuck to the basics of all food that anyone would eat, sandwiches, ramen, hamburgers, hot dogs and the like.

Then her mind drifted further, why was Seifer acting like such an _ass_? Sure he's Seifer and has always been a crude, cocky, jerk of a guy, but he had seemed different when they first went into hiding together. There were moments where he was still the same old Seifer, but there were other times where he was kinder, more considerate. She shook her head as if to clear it from her thoughts. She was an idiot to think Seifer could have changed, an even bigger idiot to even form an attachment to him.

Yes he was only protecting her because he was receiving a paycheck for it, but there was just something about being protected by a man that made Quistis feel so…childish. She, a top ranked SeeD, became a SeeD at the tender age of fifteen and became an instructor two years later and was more successful at the age of seventeen than most thirty year olds. So obviously she knew how to take care of herself, and she didn't need a bodyguard. But she eventually came to grow dependent on Seifer's presence. When he was with her she always felt safe. And now that she was alone she couldn't help but feel strange. She couldn't point out how exactly she felt, she didn't know if she felt nervous or felt as if simply something was missing, like if she wasn't complete.

_You like him_. Quistis sighed. She could deny it all she wanted, but mentally she knew she did perhaps grow a bit of a crush on Seifer. _Oh its more than just a crush._

Quistis clutched the soup can she picked up a little too tightly that it nearly bent in half. Even if she knew she did have an attraction to Seifer she knew he would never feel the same way about her. Sighing in frustration Quistis tossed the can into her cart a little too heavily. Why was she doomed to like men that would never like her back? Another sigh escaped her lips, but this one was more of a defeated, sad exhale.

A loud crackle of thunder made the blonde SeeD jump. An explosion of wind pushed against the small store and shook the windows. Glancing outside Quistis could see a downpour of rain. Great, now she would have to run in the mud and hope the wind won't blow her groceries away. She looked down into her cart and figured she was taking enough food to last her and Seifer at least three or four days. Another roar of thunder nearly brought Quistis to jump out of her skin.

"Horrible weather, isn't it dear?" The cashier smiled warily at the taller woman.

Quistis nodded. "Very, just this morning it was as hot as a sauna. I shouldn't get too wet, however. I live just a few blocks down. Surely, you live nearby?"

The older woman smiled again. "Yes, just right upstairs."

Butterflies swirled inside Quistis' stomach. Just what she needed, strange events happening in town. Could sorceresses alter the weather? If so, then it looks like Squall's plan wasn't successful if the sorceress knew Quistis was in Winhill. Maybe it would be a good idea if she and Seifer did go to Esthar. With the transaction complete, the old woman double bagged all of Quistis' groceries and placed them all into a thick brown paper back.

With the brown bag in hand, Quistis took a deep breath, braced herself, and quickly stepped outside. The wind and the rain was colder than a night in Trabia. The water was chilled and immediately soaked Quistis through and through, the wind that blew against her added more to the chill. Her glasses provided some protection for her eyes, but the water drops that clung to the glass made it difficult to see.

Taking a shaky step forward, Quistis grimaced in disgust as she felt mud slip into her shoes and socks. Another step forward and she was nearly thrown back by the wind. More thunder crackled so loudly Quistis thought she could hear car alarms go off, but it could have been the wind. She broke into a run, but with her facing the wind she ran no faster than a walks pace. Two blocks down and the house was within sight.

The hairs on the back of Quistis' neck stood up and she felt her back shiver, not from the cold, but from something else. She heard a voice, or was it the wind? Water blew into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Hissing in frustration, Quistis held the bag carefully with one arm as she used her other hand to rub at her eyes.

"Quistis!"

She definitely heard a voice. But the wind followed by more crackles of thunder made it impossible to figure out which direction the voice came from. She turned around, maybe it was the old woman? Hopefully she didn't leave anything behind at the store.

As soon as she glanced behind her a large movement was caught in the corner of her eye. Facing the object, Quistis eyes widened. The wind blew off the roof of a nearby house and now it was hurling towards her. Quistis' mind screamed at her to move, but something struck her from behind.

All of the air was knocked out of her lungs when she fell onto the ground chest first. The impact didn't hurt thanks to the mud. Whatever struck her wasn't hard either, in fact it felt quite warm. Her ears were nearly deafened by the sound of the thunder that refused to settle. She tried to move but something was on top of her. Her body was nearly pummeled into the mud. Worse, she felt herself sinking deeper, which probably wouldn't be a bad thing if only she was laying face up. Whatever laid on top of her also kept her face firmly in place. Mud crept higher and started to seep into her mouth and nose. Choking, Quistis tried to push herself off the ground but couldn't budge.

Straining to lift herself up again, Quistis turned her face to the side as much as possible to see what it was that laid on top of her. Her glasses were smeared with mud and water, which made it all the more worse to see. What was on her! Could the roof have fallen on top of her?

"Hey, we need some help over here!"

Hearing the voice, Quistis opened her mouth to call for help but that only invited more mud to slip into her mouth. Swallowing it, she gaged and coughed. More of it seeped into her nose that burned worse than breathing in hydrochloric acid fumes. She could faintly hear more voices which meant help was coming. Whatever they were doing Quistis just hoped they were hurry. Her face dug deeper into the mud and she could only continue to breath from the upper corner of her mouth.

"Hurry! All this metal can attract the lightning!"

Soon, Quistis' face was completely covered with the mud. Her lungs burned and she continued to swallow mud as she unconsciously tried to breath. Finally, what felt like hours, she felt the unseen burden lift and hands grabbed her shoulders and swept her up.

Coughing out mud and taking in deep breaths, Quistis found herself in the midst of some men she had never seen before. Obviously they had to be civilians.

"Let's get them inside."

Quistis climbed to her feet, with the help of the same man that plucked her from the mud. She pointed to the house she and Seifer were staying in. "My house is closest."

The men immediately agreed and ran for the shelter. Quistis' eyes widened in surprise when she saw one man holding Seifer over his shoulder. So it was _him_ that was laying on top of her. All of her anger at him quickly dissolved. It had to be him that was calling her. Maybe he saw the unstable roof and tried to warn her to get away. Even more, it was him that pushed her to the ground and shielded her body with his own.

Shaking her head, Quistis was relieved to see the house door open. Once she and the rest of the men were safely inside she shut the door and locked it. _Yes, like the wind can turn a doorknob, smart move_.

"He's out cold."

Quistis turned as saw one of the men was referring to Seifer. He didn't look good. Quistis ushered the man holding Seifer to a room. She helped him place Seifer onto the bed and she took a quick look at him. He was covered with mud and blood. She wiped at the mud in search of wounds, he had mostly scratches on his limbs but a serious gash was on his side.

"Hello?

Quistis snapped out of her daze and looked up. She realized she was surrounded by all the men, all of them looked to be no younger than forty. "I'm sorry. Yes?"

"Are you all right, ma'am?" The man that held Seifer asked.

The blonde nodded. "I'm fine. Is anyone hurt?"

Each man shook their heads. Another, one that stood by the door, said, "we're fine. We have a doctor that lives just across town, we'll fetch him for your husband."

Quistis shook her head. She couldn't tell them she knew magic, so she lied. "I'm a doctor too. He'll be safe in my hands. Besides, I don't want you gentlemen to get hurt on our behalf."

Each man scoffed. "Don't worry about us. We all own that house, we've been using it as a storage. We also knew about the roof and were meaning to fix it, but never brought ourselves to do the job, which is why we were keeping such a close eye on it when we saw you both get trapped under it. If it weren't for our laziness..."

Smiling, Quistis shook her head. "Nonsense, this is no one's fault."

"Well," the third man announced, "we better head back and let you take care of your husband. Oh, and you dropped this." The man handed Quistis her bag of groceries. The bag was ready to fall apart, but the plastic surprisingly survived and protected its contents from the rain and mud. The men said their goodbyes and left.

Once they were gone, Quistis analyzed Seifer worriedly. She ran to the bathroom, grabbed as many towels she could find and soaked some of them in water before she took everything to Seifer's room. She used the moist towels to clean off as much mud as she could that covered his more severe wounds.

He had only two, one was a long gash on his side and the other was the back of his where the roof must've struck and rendered him unconscious. The wounds weren't too serious, they were shallow, but quite large. Quistis contemplated on either curing them completely or healing them little at a time. If she cured them completely they'd turn into a scar. She didn't know if Seifer fancied another set of visible scars. Well, the one on his torso wouldn't be noticeable unless he went swimming. But the one on his head would leave a very noticeable scar on his forehead. _Looks like this is going to be a long night_.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: I'm afraid I had to break the original chapter into two, as it is this one is quite lengthy. Promise the second part will be a lot better!


	8. From These Wounds

Blind Ambition

Chapter VIII "From These Wounds"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer's eyes slowly opened. The cold air stung at his exposed red eyes but he blinked until his eyes finally came into focus. Once his vision was clear he turned his head but immediately a sharp ache stabbed at his neck. He moaned.

There was suddenly movement at his side and sky blue eyes appeared in Seifer's line of sight. He blinked and frowned. He couldn't recognize the pupils at first. Soft hair fell around his face and tickled when the hair brushed against his skin. His eyes scanned the person's face, pale skin, a small nose, delicate, thin eyebrows, and pink lips. His mind was still foggy as it struggled to identify the face before him.

"Seifer?"

Still in a daze, the ex-knight didn't realize his name had been called. He closed his eyes and welcomed the warm darkness that came. When he opened his eyes again he noticed something different. He felt warmer and the lighting was different than just a moment ago. He could feel the thick blankets on top of his body and his mind wasn't as foggy. He hesitantly moved his head and sighed in relief when no pain followed.

His arms seemed to be fine as well as his legs, but when he tried to sit up his torso felt horribly sore. Inhaling deeply, he slowly sat up and managed to avoid irritating his ribs. Sitting upright, he rubbed at his eyes and continued to inhale deeply in order to help him feel completely awake. Soon a yawn escaped. He felt like he had been asleep for days. He felt incredibly recharged and full of energy, he never had a nap that refueled him this well before.

Then he saw her. Quistis sat next to his bed, her arms were folded on top of the bed and served as pillow for her head. Her hair was a golden explosion of locks all over the mattress. A strange feeling crept into Seifer's chest. He frowned as he tried to identify what the feeling was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't want to be thinking about his _feelings_ right now.

For now he was starving. He kicked the covers off him but then he suddenly felt cold once the air hit his naked body. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked, he still had his undergarment on, but why was he half naked? He analyzed his skin more carefully but couldn't spot any scars or bruises. Glancing at the sleeping Quistis, a small grin grew on his face. A chuckle escaped his lips and stirred Quistis out of her sleep.

Her eyes opened and she immediately noticed Seifer trying to get out of bed. She jumped out of her chair and hastily rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, Seifer then noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Seifer, how are you feeling?" She asked.

The ex-knight looked down on himself and looked back at Quistis, his grin growing wider. "Well, instructor, I like a woman that gets straight to the point."

Quistis seemed like she was still half asleep because she frowned after Seifer's remark. After a moment she seemed to have figured out what he meant and blushed, or at least it looked like she blushed because her face was already flushed when she awoke. "I'm sorry, you had too many wounds and it was just easier to...well..."

"Strip me down to my skivvies?" Seifer winked.

Quistis frowned, but still turned to a darker shade of red. She placed a cold hand on Seifer's bare shoulder and gently pushed him back onto the mattress. "You shouldn't be moving, I'm not entirely done with your ribs. They received the most blunt force trauma." She placed both of her hands onto Seifer's upper torso.

Seifer chuckled but then coughed. He placed a hand on top of Quistis' and tried to push her hands off of him with no success. He noticed she gave him a chilling glare but he merely smirked innocently. "That tickled."

Quistis rolled her eyes and placed her hands back onto his injured ribs. She then began to move her fingers in a slow, gentle circular motion. A moment passed and then she cast a cure spell.

Seifer moaned softly. All pain and soreness he felt in his ribs were now dissolving away under Quistis' touch. Then he thought perhaps that was why he felt so _good_, maybe it was due to her massage. "Who knew Quistis Trepe could be a SeeD, an instructor, and now an expert massager?"

Quistis remained quiet. As Seifer relaxed and allowed his eyes to drift Quistis was having a harder time keeping hers open, which Seifer eventually noticed. Her fingers were beginning to move sloppily and her head started to bob up and down.

Finally, Seifer asked, "what happened anyway?"

The question looked to have awakened Quistis slightly. "What do you remember?"

Seifer shrugged. "Rain. Wind. Me having to save your ass again somehow."

Quistis nodded. "The storm blew a houses' roof off. It was heading right towards me but you tackled me to the ground to avoid getting hit and the roof sort of rolled over us. Keyword being sort of. It still rolled over you and you received quite a few bruises and scratches. There was something on the floor as well, a piece of wood that you threw your weight on that cracked your ribs."

Seifer nodded. "Just by that storm last night I'm surprised it feels so cold."

Quistis glimpsed at Seifer for a moment. "You've been asleep for two days. The roof also hit your head pretty hard."

Seifer frowned. So _that_ was why he felt like had been asleep for days. He _had_ been asleep for days. That would also explain why he also felt slightly sluggish and why Quistis looked so exhausted. She probably worked all forty eight hours healing him.

If he was asleep for two days then his stomach also just woke up. A loud growl escaped from his stomach that brought a weak smile to Quistis' lips. She pulled her hands away and told Seifer not to move before she stepped out of the room. Seifer ignored her order and slowly sat up, although his torso felt a lot better and no pain came. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself.

Quistis stepped into the room again carrying a tray and placed it on Seifer's lap. He looked down and immediately his mouth watered. The tray merely had soup, but since he had been without food for two days he wasn't going to be picky about his meal. Quistis excused herself from his room as he ate.

After he inhaled his first bowl, Quistis brought him seconds and then thirds until his stomach felt satisfied. He busied himself draining a large bottle of water while Quistis took the tray away. Seifer stretched his arms and yawned. He felt completely awake and the smell his armpits gave off as he stretched made him cringe. Two days without a bath would make even him smell bad, and he never smelled bad. He could engage in battle with a whole Garden full of SeeD's and take on several T-Rexaurs on the side and still come out victorious and smelling like roses. With Quistis gone Seifer stepped out of his bed, with no pain from his torso. He grabbed his bag and stepped into the bathroom.

Once he was done showering, Seifer dressed and looked around the house for the garage, where he assumed the washing machine was placed in. He eventually found the garage past the kitchen, but when he stepped in his eyes widened at what he saw. Blood stained towels and a bed sheet were thrown into a pile in front of the washing machine. Most towels were soaked in blood, one would assume the bed sheet was purely red and never white, and Seifer found his clothes in the pile as well, also bloody.

He picked up his clothes and analyzed them. His pants were clean for the most part, but his shirt was covered with smears of blood. Quistis had told him he had a few bruises and scratches, but he never knew a person could bleed so _much_ from several mere scratches. Just how hard did that roof hit him? It had to have punctured his skin or tore some of it off for his shirt and bed sheet to have that much of his blood.

The smell of dried blood, which smelled mostly of iron, crept into Seifer's nostrils. Scrunching his nose in disgust, Seifer tossed his dirty clothes on top of the pile and left. Quistis could do the laundry later.

Speaking of the ex-instructor, Seifer glanced around the house for her but she was no where. Then he discovered her fast asleep on his bed, again. Seifer paused at the door to his room and sighed. He watched over her for a moment, his eyes followed the slow rhythm of her back as it rose and lowered as she breathed. A small smile grew on his face as he watched her. It felt good to be taken cared of for once.

Seifer couldn't remember the last time he was treated like royalty. He had some faint memories of his childhood and he couldn't remember being treated so well if he was sick or hurt. Seifer sat on his bed carefully, he tried to avoid moving the bed so he wouldn't awaken Quistis. He still watched her. In truth he was fascinated with her.

He never treated her well in the past few years, not that she went through any lengths to help him out like she did for Squall but she still respected him. He still didn't treat her very well during this mission. There were moments where he felt guilty about making her upset and tried to treat her better, but now he felt...grateful for her. Yes the whole roof incident _was_ her fault, she should have waited for him before leaving the house. Wait, no that was partially his fault. If he hadn't been such an ass–

Seifer shook his head. Was he actually regretting acting like a jerk? He shook his head again, no no no he was _Seifer_, he never felt guilty about how he treated others. Especially if they deserved it. He sighed. Perhaps Quistis stopped being deserving of his crude treatment a long time ago. She was always caring, even for him. A weak smile formed on his face again as a long forgotten memory drifted into the back of his mind.

He could faintly remember the time he faced Squall's party for the first time when he served as Edea's knight. After he was defeated and laid on the ground injured, Quistis kneeled before him and cast a cure spell on him. It wasn't a strong one, but it was enough to make it easier and less painful to breathe. A frown grew on his face when he remembered Squall demanded Quistis step away from him. She had stood up and simply stated she was merely checking on him.

Now, all Quistis had to do was cast a cure or two on him and let him heal naturally. Instead she went the extra mile to heal him so slowly and accurately so no scars would form. Judging by her face she worked herself downright exhausted. As Seifer watched her face he could feel his chest swell up. He was grateful to her.

Sighing again, Seifer stretched and yawned, he was feeling mysteriously tired again. Before he spread himself across the mattress he figured he had better wake Quistis up. She should at least sleep normally in a bed. Watching her sleep with her body hunched forward had to be uncomfortable.

"Quistis." Seifer whispered as he nudged on Quistis' shoulder. She didn't respond. Seifer grasped her shoulder and shook her harder. Again she didn't even stir. Seifer grew worried and grabbed both of her shoulders and lifted her up. Her head rolled to the side and he finally got a closer look at her face. Beads of sweat formed on her face, the hair around her forehead was already soaked.

Frowning, Seifer placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin felt hotter than a fully steam cooked lobster. "Quistis," he repeated. He shook her again, this time receiving a small respond from her. She moaned softly. Her eyes opened slightly.

Sighing in relief, Seifer whispered again, "Quistis?"

The smaller blonde closed her eyes again and she nearly fell out of her chair if it weren't for Seifer to keep her in place. Her eyelids fluttered but remained closed, her pink lips parted and a soft whimper escaped.

"Quistis?" Seifer repeated. Holding her in place with one arm, he lifted her chin with the other. The touch of her skin made his whole hand feel hot. "Come on, open your eyes."

Another whimper followed in response. Quistis' eyes tightened as if she were enduring some sort of pain. Seifer analyzed her to see if she was hurt, but he couldn't find a scratch on her. He scooped Quistis up and placed her on his bed. His arms felt wet and he immediately knew it was sweat from Quistis. He pulled off the blankets from his bed and tossed them on the ground. He was no medical expert but he just knew Quistis had to be cooled off, her body was too warm and she was sweating too much.

He practically ran to the kitchen to fetch some ice but there was none in the freezer. Cursing, Seifer went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it in the coldest water the faucet could offer. He returned to Quistis and began to wipe her face clean from the sweat. Her breathing had quickened, which only added to Seifer's worry.

"Quistis!" Seifer shouted. Another foreign feeling swelled in his chest, fear. It had been a long time since he felt scared. As he paced the room he tried to calm down. He knew in a panic state it would only hinder his ability to think logically.

Quistis' eyes cracked open slowly. Seifer stopped pacing and sat on the bed, leaning close to get a better look at her face. The heat radiated from Quistis' skin and seemed to make Seifer feel a lot warmer being so close to her.

He dabbed the wet towel on her face once more. "Don't do that again."

Quistis frowned. Her mind felt lousy and too weak to comprehend anything. Her eyes analyzed her surroundings and it took her a few moments to register that she was in Seifer's room. Judging by her position she also determined she was laying on his bed as well. "Do what?" She said slowly. Her mouth felt extremely dry which made it difficult to swallow let alone speak.

Seifer's mouth was a straight line. He didn't want to admit he was worried, but given the circumstances and judging Quistis' condition it was possible she won't be able to remember anything anyway. "You passed out and wouldn't come to."

"I...passed out?" Quistis frowned again. Every time she blinked it became harder and harder to open her eyes. She felt wetness collecting between her and the mattress.

Seifer dabbed at her neck. He was growing extremely worried. He's had fever's before but they never came to the point where he sweat more than a fat man after running a mile under a hundred plus degree sun and wearing a plastic suit. "You're burning up."

Quistis closed her eyes while muttering, "mmmm." Seifer didn't know if she was thinking or if she passed out again. When she didn't open her eyes after a moment he placed a shaking, _why am I shaking_, hand on her forehead. "Quistis?"

His cyan eyes met her sky blue ones. He exhaled slowly. There was no ice and the towel was doing nothing to cool off her body, what else could he do? _Cold water, a lot of cold water_. Perfect, he could run some cold water in the tub and she could relax in it until her fever settled. He folded the towel as small as possible and placed it on Quistis' head.

Stepping into the bathroom, Seifer turned the tub's faucet on and placed the stopper in the drain. Once the bath was ready he went back to his room. "The bath is ready, soaking in cold water should cool you down."

Quistis nodded slowly. She pushed herself off the mattress and carefully stood on her feet. The room began to swirl and her head felt strangely heavy and light at the same time. She had to pause in the hall and leaned against the wall, willing the world to stand still.

Growing more worried, Seifer placed an arm around Quistis' waist and led her to the bathroom. Once inside she stumbled and nearly fell face first onto the sink if it weren't for Seifer's arm to keep her close to him. "Sorry," she whispered. She hated being so weak in front of Seifer, but not even she knew why this fever suddenly skyrocketed. She felt ill sometime after the roof incident, but she continued to ignore it when she concentrated on healing Seifer.

Seifer helped Quistis sit on the toilet. Once she looked steady enough, he backed away from the bathroom and closed the door to give Quistis her privacy. He went back to his room, changed sheets, and tossed the sweaty ones in the wash. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drained it promptly. Feeling uneasy, Seifer stepped behind the bathroom door and knocked. "Quistis, is everything all right?"

His stomach tightened when he heard no reply. He knocked again and pressed his ear on the door but still heard nothing. Swallowing, he gripped the door handle with a shaky hand again and slowly opened the door. The tub was opposite of Seifer and it was empty. He faced the toilet and saw Quistis was still seated on top of it full clothed and her head resting on the wall, her eyes closed.

Cursing again, Seifer grabbed Quistis' head with both hands. "Quistis," he said softly, "wake up."

Quistis seemed to respond more to the touch of Seifer's hands rather than hearing his voice. Her eyes fluttered open. She straightened and looked around her, quickly drinking in what was happening. She looked at the tub and it seemed to have pulled back a mile away from her. She looked at Seifer. "I think I'm going to need help."

Seifer's eyes widened slightly. "What? Help with what?" He suddenly felt like a ten year old again, his pulse quickened, his hands were clammy and he was pretty sure he was blushing.

Quistis lifted her arms above her head, confirming to Seifer what she meant. He swallowed, his throat suddenly felt dry, and his hands shook more as they gripped onto Quistis' shirt. _Get a grip of yourself! It's not like this is your first time seeing a woman naked._ Well this would be the first time Seifer would see his _instructor_ naked.

Once her shirt was off it seemed easier to help her get out of her pants. Seifer normally would enjoy the free show, but there was another strange feeling sprouting inside him that made him keep his eyes focused on Quistis' face. Worse, he mentally wished Quistis would prefer to bathe in her undergarments. Seifer offered to help her get up and step closer to the tub, but the look on Quistis' face told him she wanted to _really_ bathe, meaning she did wanted everything off.

Now it was Seifer that began to sweat. Again, he felt like a child again when he first got his hands on a naughty magazine and took a peek inside. He stared at the wall as he reached for the back of Quistis' bra and fumbled with the snap. Why did Quistis want to get in the tub completely naked? Then Seifer figured it had to be her fever. She couldn't be thinking straight. Perhaps she was delusional and thought she was in the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki. That would make sense.

Quistis didn't need help taking off the last of her undergarments. Seifer held onto her waist and now he suddenly had the urge to glance down. Part of him _wanted_ to look ever so badly, but there was that annoying part of him that still forced him to keep his eyes averted on the wall. Seifer's imagination drifted as his hands felt nothing but Quistis' smooth skin, which only added more to his curiosity to look.

Seifer jumped when his leg bumped into the tub, he was almost done with this nightmare. _Wait, since when did this become a nightmare? You have a young, hot, sweaty, sick professor that needed your help to undress. Maybe she'll need your help to bathe too._ Seifer shook his head, maybe a little too hard, to clear out the voice in his head. His small distraction lowered his eye level and suddenly he realized he was looking right at Quistis' nakedness.

Panicking, Seifer looked up again and could feel his face blushing furiously. _Damn it, quite acting like a teenager!_ Swallowing hard, Seifer realized Quistis helped herself into the tub. She lowered herself into the water and seemed to relax into the cool water. "Thank you Seifer."

Not wanting her to see his blush, Seifer quickly turned around. He still had his image to uphold anyway. "Hey, a free show of what the instructor has to offer? Anytime. Won't I be the most envious person of your 'fan club'?" Seifer exited the bathroom laughing. Quistis' mind still did not comprehend what Seifer said, instead she leaned back and allowed her eyes to close once again.

lLlLlLl

For the next hour, Seifer laid on the couch, staring at the wall with his mind constantly replaying what happened in the bathroom. He was still in shock and disbelief. He was shocked that Quistis actually _wanted_ him to help her strip until she was nude, and he was at disbelief of his reaction to it. He felt disappointed in himself as a man, no normal man would _avoid_ looking at a beautiful naked woman.

_Ah, you finally admitted she's attractive_. Seifer frowned, yes it was obvious that Quistis was a very attractive woman, perhaps too attractive, but why did he panic? Would he have reacted the same way if it were a different woman? Probably so, but why did he react so childishly in front of a nude Quistis? Was it because she was his instructor? Or maybe because they grew up together? Or...

Seifer cried out in frustration and rubbed his hands on his hair furiously. He hated thinking, but he didn't hate it more than feeling worried. Or guilty. Or grateful. Or thinking that Quistis was attractive. Wait, if he thought she was attractive, did that mean he was attracted _to_ her? No, that had to be impossible. Those were way too many rare emotions he'd ever felt in one day, no within a three hour span. Perhaps his body was just going through a shock, and a side affect of it was all of those foreign emotions, especially his nervousness with Quistis in the bathroom. _Figured you'd result to excuses_. Crying out in frustration again, Seifer felt tempted to throw himself on the ground. Or slam his head through a wall, anything to get him to stop thinking.

With one breath in, and a long one out, Seifer did his best to clear his thoughts. Perhaps if he took a nap he could wake up and maybe realize was just one crazy, messed up dream. He closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer was having a strange dream. He couldn't see anything, everything was just one big black screen. But he could actually feel his body move. He seemed to have done nothing but walk and open a door. Soon his hands and forearms felt like they were submerged in water. Then he figured that everything wasn't a big black screen, he only had his eyes closed. But what was he doing? Was he sleep walking?

He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. There was a sudden force felt against his arms, like if something was pushing against them. This was definitely going down as one of his strangest dreams ever. This was worse than the dream he had where all he did for several hours was jump rope while Fugin and Raijin fished.

A cry pierced his ears. Immediately after the outburst, it sounded as if the voice was drowned out. Seifer was really not enjoying this dream. His arms started to hurt suddenly, it felt like someone was raking something hard along his skin. Then he heard that voice again, it was another cry. His blood turned to ice when he realized the voice belonged to Quistis. Soon everything placed themselves together.

Seifer was dreaming, quite possibly sleep walking, his arms were wet, something was raking and pushing against them, and he could hear Quistis crying out and it sounded like her voice was being drowned out, literally.

This had to be a dream. A really weird and beyond messed up dream. Quistis cried out again, this time she called out Seifer's name, which now gave him that sinking feeling. He concentrated on what he could hear and feel. He could hear water, Quistis choking for breath, and he could feel something between his hands, something small and soft between his palms.

His sinking feeling turned into a sick churning feeling when he realized what he was doing. Was he sleep walking? He's never been a violet sleep walker, Hyne he wasn't even a sleep walker period! He still tried to open his eyes with no success. He eventually gave up trying to open his eyes and instead concentrated on loosening his hold on Quistis, which also resulted in no success.

Panic and dread burned through Seifer's veins when he felt movement under his hands cease. Seifer poured every will, every though, every muscle into his hands and for a split second he found an open window and pulled his arms away. He continued to will himself to gain control over his body. His sense of time seemed to have faded away, he didn't know if he laid there for an hour, two hours, or if it were merely for half a minute. Slowly, he was able to move his arms, his legs, his neck. Fearful of what he would see he opened his eyes.

He was laying on the bathroom floor, his arms and shirt soaked with water. He sat up and looked into the tub, he suddenly had to fight the urge to vomit. Quistis' body lay just under the water, her eyes were closed and her hair floated everywhere. Seifer practically threw himself into the tub, he scooped Quistis out of the water and rested her on the floor.

She wasn't moving. Seifer's mind grew foggy, but he forced himself to think. First, he had to get Quistis breathing again. He never took any sort of first aid, aside from learning cure spells, so he just did what he always saw on television. He grabbed Quistis' face and moved it back, he remembered that was supposed to open up her airway. He pinched her nose shut and parted her lips. He placed his mouth over hers and expelled a deep breath. When he exhaled he noticed her chest rise.

He did it again, and again, and a third time. His hands were shaking again and he was feeling sick again. Why did he shove her under the water? Then it registered. Was he under mind control again? He would worry about that later, for now he needed to get Quistis breathing. He placed two fingers on her throat, searching for a pulse, and nearly cried out in frustration when he couldn't feel one.

Now, besides exhaling into her mouth, he started chest compressions. Again, he was no expert. He placed both hands on Quistis chest and pushed, once, twice, ten times. "Come on Quistis!" He shouted before exhaling into her mouth again. He exhaled a second time before he returned to the chest compressions.

In the middle of a compression Quistis jerked and started coughing, choking. Seifer grabbed her shoulder and pulled so she laid on her side so the water she coughed out wouldn't fall back into her mouth. She coughed, gagged, and hacked for a moment before Seifer could breathe easier when he could hear Quistis gasping for breath. She coughed again and soon her breathing returned to normal. Seifer felt like he would pass out from relief for a moment, but he composed himself. Once he felt better knowing that Quistis was okay, he blushed when he realized she was still nude. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it tight around Quistis' body.

Her eyes drifted open. Immediately she sat up, saw Seifer and crawled away. "Stay away from me!"

Seifer felt his face and stomach fall. He rose his arms up defensively in the air, a sign that he meant no harm.

Quistis looked down on herself and realized her state. She glared at Seifer harder as she gripped onto the towel tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall or unwrap. She continued to back away until her back met the wall.

"Quistis, I–"

"Stay away!" Quistis shouted again. She didn't sound like herself. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and her voice was higher pitched. "She can control you now!"

Seifer kept his arms up. He was in perfect control of himself, but how long would it last? Would the sorceress be able to control him again in the future? Something in Seifer told him no, so long as he kept a firm mind on not allowing his body to fall under control of someone else. After all, he was able to drive the sorceresses control out of him before he truly killed Quistis. She didn't seem to be thinking the same thing though.

Quistis couldn't take anything anymore. Every time she settled the sorceress always came and tried to take her life. How long would this last? What did she do to deserve this? Quistis wanted to cry, her chest hurt and tears formed at her bottom eyelids. Instead of crying, she laughed. She laughed and leaned her head against the wall. Maybe she should just give up. What was the point of running and hiding if she would be found anyway? Maybe she was just denying the inevitable. Her laughter turned into a sob. Her head bowed and she cried harder than the day she found out her parents died in the first sorceress war. She cried harder the day Ellone was adopted, harder the night Squall rejected her, and harder the day Rinoa humiliated her in the Garden cafeteria.

Seifer didn't know what to do. Seeing Quistis laugh frightened him, but when she broke down into tears his chest started to hurt. Before he knew it he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her shoulder tense and she slapped his hand away. "I said stay away!" She tried to back up, but she couldn't go through the wall. Seifer approached her again, he couldn't stand to see Quistis this way. He gave into his impulsiveness and grabbed Quistis in a hug. She tensed for a moment and tried to pull out of his arms, she pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't let go. She tried hitting at his torso, but he still wouldn't let go. Eventually she gave into his hug and just cried into his chest.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Forgive any grammar mistakes, I thought it'd be more important to get this extreme overdue chapter out than to keep it unreleased longer just so I could proof read it. I'll fix any mistakes later or sooner if anything doesn't make sense.


	9. Passion

Not Alone

Chapter IX "Passion"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Seifer sighed tiredly, he unconsciously scratched at his scar between his eyes then he sank deeper into his seat. A yawn snuck out of him and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes. The vibrations of a moving train had always relaxed him.

He glanced at his watch. Twenty two hundred hours, yes he still used military hours, old habits die hard, which meant that he and Quistis had been on the train for three hours. The window showed grassy terrain and the ocean was no where in sight. Seifer groaned as he realized there would still be a good three or four hours until they reached Esthar.

Dinner would be served soon and maybe afterwards he could catch a nap. Speaking of food and sleep, he looked over on the opposite couch where a sleeping Quistis lay. Seifer was relieved she had finally settled and fell asleep when they boarded the train. The past two days had been an interesting experience. Quistis refused to stay in the same room with him, or even accept food from him. She'd only eat if she prepared the food, and even then sometimes she stared at the food as if waiting to see if she would be attacked by a sandwich. Every time she would stare at her food Seifer would take a bite out of her meal to assure her he didn't poison it.

Despite Seifer's food tasting efforts, Quistis mostly wouldn't eat. Her depression had returned and it drove Seifer insane. She never spoke, Hyne she wouldn't even sleep. Seifer caught her one late evening leaning against the wall and staring at the door. When he tried to step in and check if she was okay Quistis nearly charred him with a fireball.

Her paranoia grew steadily every hour. Normally she'd stare at a wall unless Seifer appeared, then she'd tense and her hands glowed from the spells she threatened to release. Once Seifer left, she'd hang her head and laugh softly to herself. Her laughing still disturbed Seifer slightly, but he knew it was a coping mechanism to deal with stress. After she spent several days with little food and no sleep he finally concluded they'd be best if they hid in Esthar. It was a big city that anyone could get lost in.

A knock at the door pulled Seifer out of his thoughts. He turned his head and watched an attendant wheel in a cart into the compartment. She bowed her head and left. The smell of soup drifted from the cart and made Seifer's stomach grumble louder. He glanced at Quistis as he stood up and wondered if he should wake her. If she was able to sleep on the train maybe she would eat a full meal.

He hesitantly stepped closer to the sleeping blonde and tapped her shoulder. When she didn't respond he grasped onto her thin arm and shook her lightly. She moaned and mumbled something inaudible, but still did not awaken. "Quistis," Seifer announced, "time to eat."

Sky blue eyes opened. Quistis blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. When she realized Seifer was standing over her she gasped and nearly cast thundaga if it weren't for Seifer grabbing onto her arm. He felt her body tense and her eyes widened.

Feeling defeated, Seifer sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you Quistis," he whispered.

Quistis' eyes returned to their normal size, and nearly looked watered. They gazed downwards as if ashamed and she put a halt to her spell. Seifer didn't release his grip on her wrist, instead he stared at her as if trying to read her thoughts. She glanced up and returned his stare. Seifer could only read confusion and sorrow within her eyes. His chest felt swollen and slightly achy. Was he feeling pity for her? Or was it guilt?

He shut his eyes tight and cleared his head of all thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be feeling sympathetic. He released Quistis' wrist and scratched at his hair. "Dinner is ready."

Quistis glanced at the cart. Frowning, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. "I'm not hungry."

Seifer frowned. "You haven't eaten in days, you need to eat something."

Quistis merely shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Seifer sighed and scratched at his scar. "I didn't poison it, the ladies in the kitchen didn't poison it. Do I have to taste it before you eat it?"

Quistis shook her head again. "I'm just not hungry. How can anyone eat in this situation anyway?"

Seifer sat next to her. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. "Its not the matter of feeling hungry, but your body needs its nutrients. What if the sorceress threw down that door and charges in with spells a blazin'? We get up and fight and I'm apprehended or knocked out and its up to you to defeat the bitch, but since you've gone days without food your body is too weak to twirl that whip and the bitch knocks you out with a simple finger flick?"

Despite the serious tone Seifer kept, Quistis couldn't help the slight smile that crept on the corner of his lips. "You? Apprehended or knocked out?"

Seifer shrugged. "I may be powerful and very skillful, but I am still human compared to a sorceress that can do as much as take over people's minds." He smirked when he saw the faint smile on Quistis' face.

Quistis sighed. "I get your point. Fine, I'll at least force down something."

Seifer patted her head and said, "that's a good girl" before handing her a bowl of soup. He grabbed one for himself along with a sandwich and sat in his own seat. He dunked the sandwich into the soup and nearly inhaled the entire thing. He noticed Quistis stared at her bowl and the spoon in her hand was clean.

"Eat," he managed to say with his mouth stuffed. He reached for another sandwich and nearly swallowed the thing like a snake swallows a rat. Quistis still did not eat. Sighing in frustration, Seifer dunked his spoon into her bowl, pulled it out and stuffed it into his mouth. After a moment he shrugged. "See? No poison."

Quistis glanced at her soup again. She was feeling a tad bit hungry, and she always hated cold soup. Slowly, but surely, she began sipping the broth. Seifer noticed after he downed another sandwich and was already slurping the last of his soup. With his stomach satisfied, he placed the empty bowl on the cart before searching the cart for any drinks. He found a pitcher filled with tea and poured himself a cup.

He sat while sipping his tea as he watched Quistis eat. She sipped slowly and neatly, occasionally she stopped and stared at her cooling soup. After a few sips she looked pained every time she lifted the spoon to her lips.

Seifer watched her intensively. He watched every one of her movements, from the way she scooped up the soup, she moved the spoon away from her as she scooped the liquid onto the utensil instead of toward her, to how she swallowed before the spoon touched her lips. Her lips, Seifer noticed, were not their usual natural pink color. Instead, they were cracked and had a dull tanned color, a shade slightly darker than the pigment of her face. Her skin color had paled even more to where she made vampires look dark. Dark circles formed under her eyes and combined with her pale skin she looked like she was terminally ill.

Even though she went a few days without eating anything more than a few morsels her cheekbones seemed to be much more protruding. Seifer assumed that was more on his part, he never really focused on Quistis' face so long before. Even when he was in her classes his attention was always else where. Perhaps she naturally had protruding cheekbones but ever noticed before. What he did notice was the fading color of her hair. Her golden locks were no longer as bright and shiny as they once were. The weight of paranoia and stress has evidently taken its toll on the SeeD.

Seifer snapped out of his trance when Quistis stood up. She placed her bowl on the cart and she suddenly found herself feeling hungry. She assumed it was due to finally reminding her body she needed food, now she craved more. The soup didn't satisfy her hunger, it couldn't, it was merely liquid. She needed something to chew. The sandwiches that laid on the plate made her mouth water. She grabbed two and sat down, chewing quickly and hungrily, but still delicately.

Seifer glanced out the window and saw the ocean finally coming within view. He hoped once in Esthar they both could relax. Of course that was their same thoughts everywhere else they stayed. At least this time Seifer could rely on Fujin and Raijin to keep an extra eye on him should the sorceress try to control him again. His eyelids grew heavy. He meant to shut them for a moment, but when he opened them again the compartment was darker, the food cart gone, and Quistis was leaning against the wall asleep.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Seifer looked out the window again but nothing but darkness could be seen through the glass. They had to be close by now. Seifer's eyes drifted to Qustis again. Although she was leaning to her right her head was tilted and leaned more against her own shoulder rather than the wall. The position didn't look very comfortable and Seifer considered straightening her.

His seat and Quistis' were only one foot apart, so to straighten her Seife only had to lean forward. Before he grasped her shoulders there was something that caught his attention. His eyes focused on her neck and squinted. There were red marks, lines actually. At first glance they almost looked like some sort of burn mark, but they were thin as a wire.

His heart rate increased and his eyes widened. The marks had to have been made by a wire, or any thin material, but why was it around her neck? The only reason why Seifer could think of was perhaps the marks were made when something or someone tried to choke her. It couldn't have been caused by him. But who else could have done it?

More guilt stabbed at Seifer. He felt bad enough about the drowning incident, but now this? Don't jump to conclusions, maybe Quistis slept with a necklace on and it got stuck, Seifer thought. He was still too far to get a good look at the red marks. He leaned closer to the seat until his knees were pressed against the fabric. His head crept closer to Quistis' face that he could feel her breath against his cheek.

Quistis' shirt collar still hid most of the marks. Reaching forward, Seifer moved the material out of the way and analyzed the marks. They were thin but not in a continuous line. Instead they broke up every half inch and there were only four of them, and each line was slightly curved.. Seifer frowned as he tried to think of what could have caused them. They were still wilting and the outer layer of skin was still broken, they were fresh. Movement interrupted Seifer's thoughts, he looked up at Quistis' face and realized her eyes were wide open.

Quistis moved her head back, a loud thud echoed in the room once her head hit the wall behind her. Her lips parted and she was breathing in quick, short intervals. "What are you doing?"

The close proximity of their faces finally struck Seifer, to Quistis it must've seemed like he was going to kiss her. Backing away, he hoped his face didn't redden, Seifer leaned back on his own seat. "What are those marks?"

Quistis frowned. She seemed to have relaxed a bit once Seifer moved out of her personal space. "What marks?"

"On your neck."

Quistis' hand quickly went to the left side of her neck and covered the marks with her shirt collar. "It's nothing."

Seifer rose an eyebrow. What did she have to hide? Part of him just wanted to forget the whole thing and get some rest. Once they reached Esthar it was going to be a very long day. He didn't even want to think about the mess back at his apartment or having to explain to his friends why their ex-instructor would be rooming with them for a while. But then Seifer couldn't help but worry about those small cuts. What could have caused them? His paranoia grew, but for a good reason. The more he thought about the shape of the cuts, the fact there were four, slightly curved, they had to have been made by fingernails.

He glanced down at his own fingers, it could have been him that made those cuts while he was trying to drown Quistis, he did have his fingers wrapped around her neck, but judging by the lack of bruises around her neck he obviously didn't apply any pressure on her neck. If he didn't make those cuts then who did?

Seifer wondered if it was Quistis that caused them. If she didn't, his stomach sank, then was there someone else that tried to do something to her? _You're just paranoid, this job is taking a heavy toll out of you_, a voice echoed in Seifer's head. He rubbed his temple, if this kind of stress was building on top of him he couldn't even imagine how bad the stress must be on Quistis. Perhaps that was why she made those cuts on herself?

Seifer glanced up at Quistis. Her hand still rested on her neck. Her eyes dully stared at the floor. He didn't know if she was going to cry or collapse. Perhaps both. Seifer let out a long sigh. The stress was building on both of them. He wished the sorceress bitch would just pop up so he could drive Hyperion right up her–

Quistis sneezed, the sudden abrupt noise nearly made Seifer jump. He wanted to confirm those cuts were made by her fingernails, but a part of him knew it would be best to just let the topic go. Quistis pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her arms on them and rested her head on top. She faced the window and her breathing settled into a calm, steady pace. Seifer followed her lead, he got as comfortable as the hard seat would allow and drifted to an uneasy sleep. He dreamt of being chained to a wall and screamed as he watched a feminine figure beat Quistis to death.

lLlLlLl

"We'll stay at my place." Seifer told Quistis. They both held their bags and awaited for the next pod to arrive.

When one arrived Quistis took a hesitant step forward. "I hate these things."

Seifer laid his bag beside him. "They may be fast, but they get you around fast enough without having to mess with the traffic." He motioned his head upward, pointing at the airborne traffic above them.

The pod lurched into motion. Quistis didn't expect the sudden movement and nearly toppled over if her reflex didn't kick in, she reached and grabbed Seifer's arm to steady herself. Seifer looked at her and smirked. Quistis had her eyes closed tight and gripped onto his arm almost painfully. Was the great Quistis Trepe afraid of these...teacups? He opened his mouth to taunt her, but Quistis was one step ahead of him, as usual. "Don't. Say. Anything." She muttered though clenched teeth. Seifer tilted his head back and laughed.

The trip ended as quickly as it started, but Quistis didn't let go. "We've stopped." Seifer reminded. Quistis opened one eye, and then another. She let go of Seifer's arm, suddenly aware of what she was doing, and looked away to hide her blush. She picked up her bag and took a wobbly step forward.

Her brain still thought her body was moving, but her eyes said the ground was standing still. Dizziness grew and Quistis felt her stomach churn. Another step forward and she was suddenly walking backwards, all control of her legs lost. Seifer grabbed her shoulders and held her steady, his smirk still plastered on his face.

A minute passed. Two. Three. Five minutes and finally the world stopped spinning. Quistis blushed again. _Hyne, when did I get so pathetic and helpless?_ They pressed forward. The sky grew dark quick and the night got cold. Quistis shivered and hugged herself. They had been walking for a long time.

"I thought you said we'd be there soon." Quistis announced.

Seifer paused in mid step suddenly, Quistis had to step aside to avoid bumping into him. "I...am taking another rout to my place."

Quistis lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

Seifer shrugged. "In case anyone is following us. I hope to lose them."

His intentions were good, but Quistis was exhausted. She wanted nothing more but to take a hot shower and sleep, sleep, sleep. They came to a fenced off alley. Seifer tossed his bag over the fence and climbed up and over. Quistis couldn't help but feel annoyed. He didn't bother to offer her a boost up. She didn't need one, but it would have been nice to be offered one.

Seifer leaned against the fence and whispered, "stay as quiet and as close to me as you can. A low life gang hang around this area, we can avoid them if we stay out of sight."

Great. If it wasn't a sorceress chasing after them they had to be sneaking through a turf of gangs. Quistis made sure her bag was securely slung around her shoulder before she climbed over the fence. She shifted her weight to her toes as she followed Seifer.

Stay out of sight? There wasn't a light for what seemed like miles. Unless the gang members wore night vision goggles there was nothing to worry about. But due to the dark Quistis had a difficult time keeping up with him. He'd venture off too quickly, sometimes would stop suddenly and cause Quistis to walk right into him. Quistis wanted to hold on his shirt, bag, something so she could know _where_ he was.

Her eyes had difficulty adjusting to the darkness, and when she heard male voices she tensed. There were footsteps beside her and she didn't know if they were caused by Seifer or someone else. She walked forward and barely managed to avoid being spotted. She smelled smoke and saw a barrel several yards away, flames licking out of the opening. A small group of men stood around it, each either drinking or smoking.

The light from the fire helped Quistis' eyes adjust. She looked around and realized she lost Seifer. Cursing mentally, Quistis paused as she quickly thought of a plan. Seifer could have gone in any direction. A door slammed open behind her and another light penetrated through the darkness, and revealed Quistis' hiding spot. Two men poured out of the doorway and immediately spotted Quistis.

"Well, well, well." One man said. His head was shaven clean, arms thick with very intimidating muscles. The man beside him grinned widely, some teeth missing. The other men that stood by the barrel were walking towards them. Quistis stood slowly, still thinking of a way to escape.

"This one's H.O.T., hot!" The missing toothed man laughed. He took small, slow steps towards Quistis.

The hair on her neck and arms rose. She kept a hand behind her back and was about to conjure a spell, but thought against it. Magic and GF's were only used by SeeD's and military personnel. Magic wasn't part of common knowledge by civilians, let alone Esthar civilians. If she used a spell, and word spread, no doubt it could hamper their hiding spot, again. Quistis was too tired of running and hiding. She dropped her hand and allowed her Firaga spell to dissolve from her fingertips. She wasn't going to jeopardize their new location. She could still fight.

Her whip was stashed in her bag, but she knew she wouldn't have time to reach for it with the men mere inches from her. Also drawing a whip and beating a bunch of low life's with it might also cause just as much attention as magic. Fine, plan C: hand to hand combat.

Quistis took a ready step backwards and raised her arms. The men laughed and mocked Quistis' fighting stance. The shaven head man suddenly rose his leg upwards and aimed at Quistis' stomach. She was faster and managed to dodge out of the way just in time. Toothless guy came at her next, his arms and fists swinging wildly. Quistis refrained from laughing and his fighting technique and just punched him in the gut. He doubled over and she aimed another jab and his nose.

He howled and Quistis felt wetness on her knuckle. Disgusted, she wiped her hand on jeans. Another figure came at her from her opposite side, but his jabs were well timed and aimed. Quistis ducked one punch and stepped backwards, towards the dark. Her eyes readjusted and she lost sight of the man. She heard a footstep in front of her, but was too late to block the fist that connected with her cheek bone.

The impact would have thrown Quistis on the floor, but another guy stood behind her. He caught her and immediately sniffed her neck. Infuriated, Quistis elbowed him off. Her vision sparkled and the voices sounded deep and slow. A second blow struck Quistis' temple. She hit the ground hard, her tongue tasted iron and she didn't know if she had passed out or not. The dark ally made it difficult to tell. With both palms on the ground, Quistis tried to push herself off the ground before she was kicked in the mid section. The wind exploded out of her lungs and she wheezed.

She heard someone spit. "She boke my doze!"

Another voice laughed. "Then lets break something of hers."

lLlLlLl

Seifer sighed in relief. They made it. He hated having to go through that alley, he only crossed it once before but it had been in the broad daylight then. Having to go through the area at night was a completely different story. He climbed the brick wall and jumped over.

"Come on Quistis," he whispered, "they can still chase after us if they spot us."

When he received no reply Seifer sighed. Maybe she couldn't climb the wall? Rolling his eyes, Seifer climbed back up. He sat at the top and looked down. He didn't see her. Worry immediately stabbed through his gut. It was a long walk, but he was sure Quistis was behind him. He never heard her footsteps cease behind him.

_You sure they were Quistis' footsteps and not just the echo of your own?_ Cursing loudly, Seifer jumped down. Now he had to go back and find her. He just hoped she wasn't spotted–

A scream flared through the silence. Seifer felt his stomach twist and knot up, that scream, that voice, was no doubt Quistis'. He dropped into a sprint. He left his bag behind, Hyperion, potions, everything. All that mattered now was getting to Quistis in time.

lLlLlLl

The men crackled with laughter as Quistis seethed in pain, clutching her leg. She didn't know what struck her, but it was hard and powerful and collided into her right shin. It hurt to move her leg close to her to prevent any more damage, it hurt to breathe. Her vision swam and she almost retched, but she forced everything to stand still. All she needed to do was get her breathing under control.

The laughter suddenly stopped. She heard curses and the unmistakable sounds of knuckles striking flesh. The pain roared back when she tried to face the commotion. She cried out again. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to will the pain to stop.

lLlLlLl

Seifer felt an extra surge of adrenaline and rage pour into him when he heard Quistis shout the second time. He could barely see her huddle form on the ground, but he couldn't concentrate on her right now. All that mattered was beating these guys. Punching them, kicking them. He felt one beside him and elbowed the guy as hard as he could in the face. Then he connected with a solid kick to the stomach. Then he slammed another elbow on his back, sending him to the ground.

Another one came at him, but Seifer punched him in the face. He punched him in the nose, the eye, his jaw, and then swept his leg under the guy to send him to the ground. He heard the sound of something wooden hit pavement. Groping the ground, Seifer felt the object and lifted it. With the aid of the faint light, Seifer grew enraged as he stared at a baseball bat, the middle of it broken. He didn't need to think twice what the bat was used for.

Seifer lifted it above his head and swung down, connecting the bat with the mans defending arm. The man howled in pain, his arm probably broken. Seifer took no pity and swung down again. And again. When the bat broke completely in half, Seifer tossed the two pieces aside and continued his assault with his fists.

No one else came to the man's aid, Seifer assumed he beat them all or they had run away. His breathing came in rough gasps, he cursed every so often. Punch after punch, Seifer couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He was sick of it all. Sick of looking over his shoulder, sick of enduring the boredom of waiting for another attack, sick of the stress, the guilt. "Just leave us the hell alone!" Seifer screamed at the man.

"Seifer! Stop!" Something crashed into Seifer and reeled him sideways. He grabbed the perpetrator and pushed them to the ground, him rolling on top and pulled his fist back. Quistis cried out again, Seifer's leg was pressing against her injured one.

Seifer immediately felt Quistis under him. He couldn't see her well, but he could spot her blonde hair through the pitch blackness. Quistis was breathing just as heavily as he was. "Please, stop." She pleaded between breaths.

All adrenaline gone, Seifer's arm suddenly felt like lead and fell to his side. His body felt shaky as he climbed to his feet. He reached down and lifted Quistis up, his heart raced when Quistis hissed in pain. "My leg," she whimpered.

Seifer carefully scooped her up. Her body was shaking. Cursing at himself, Seifer took one final look at the men. He saw no movement, but could hear them moaning. They were alive, even the one that endured Seifer's weapon attack was cursing. Relieved his anger didn't cross the line, Seifer turned and headed back to his apartment.

lLlLlL

The rest of the trip was short, thankfully, and when Seifer stood before his apartment he was glad the night was as dark as it was. Hopefully no one spotted him carrying an injured woman in his arms.

Seifer kicked at the door. Despite the hour, he hoped Fujin or Raijin were awake. The door opened after a moment and Seifer quickly stepped inside, careful not to bump Quistis into anything.

"SEIFER?" Fujin asked, her voice sounding alarmed, her eye wide, but she was smart to keep her usual loud voice low to avoid waking the neighbors.

Seifer carefully set Quistis on the couch. She had passed out from the pain due to the motions of his running. She hadn't made a noise, but Seifer knew she was hurting. When she fainted he was very tempted to take off running to the hospital. He looked at her face, she was sweating and a large bruise covered the left side of her face.

Fujin immediately looked over Quistis as Seifer explained everything. "Check her leg."

Nodding, Fujin carefully felt Quistis' left leg. Nothing. She touched the right leg and Quistis cried out. Confirming the injury, Fujin looked over Quistis' pants. She couldn't roll them up, they had to come off. She reached for her buttons, but stopped once she slid the zipper down. She stared up at Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked defensively. He did see Quistis nude, he could see her in her skivvies. But the mere thought of it brought a blush to his cheeks.

"OUT." Fujin snapped.

"Okay, okay." Seifer sighed. He looked down on himself and saw he was covered in sweat and blood. He needed a shower.

lLlLlLl

Seifer paced, kicking aside clothes, pizza and take out boxes, and occasionally one of Raijin's nick knacks. He glanced at his watch for the fifth time in two minutes. Only half an hour had passed since he and Quistis arrived. Fujin still refused to allow Seifer remain in the same room as she worked on Quistis' leg.

A knock at the door nearly caused Seifer to trip over Raijin's solid sleeping form. The door opened and Fujin poked her head in. "SEIFER. HELP."

Not needing to be told twice, Seifer followed his white haired friend into the living room. He saw Quistis still unconscious on the couch, and a blanket draped over her. Fujin handed Seifer a small towel. Confused, Seifer accepted the towel and followed her to the couch. Fujin lifted the blanket and exposed Quistis' legs. Seifer finally noticed a sickening bulge poking from the leg. Heat radiated from his face and his hands felt shaky, he fought a _very_ strong urge to run outside, hunt down those punks and beat them again. Then he understood why Quistis passed out, if her bone severely moved out of place it had to have been hell when he jogged to the apartment.

Seifer had a similar injury when he was still in Balamb Garden. He was no older than fifteen or sixteen when he broke his arm. Seifer looked down at his own arm and remembered how his hair stood on end then when he saw the bone poking out where it shouldn't have. The pain was so unbearable he remembered he practically screamed each time someone tried to lift him off the ground.

"SEIFER?"

Snapping out of his horrid memory, Seifer nodded to Fujin. He knew what the towel was for. He folded it into a tight roll and gently placed it in Quistis' mouth, being careful not to trap her tongue between her teeth and the towel.

"HOLD HER DOWN."

Hands still shaking, Seifer placed his hands on top of Quistis' arms, pinning her onto the couch. After a quick moment, Seifer saw Fujin move from the corner of his eye. Immediately Quistis' cry was muffled and her body jerked upwards. Her face continued to sweat and began to turn into a faint shade of red.

Sighing, Seifer removed the towel from her mouth. He turned and watched as Fujin used Scan to make sure she had set the bone in the appropriate place. The ex-knight rose an eyebrow. He knew Fujin was the best out of Seifer's posse when it came to magic, but he didn't know she was such an excellent medic. "Using scan to examine the bone? Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

Fujin opened her mouth to explain, but she changed her usual loud and stern tone for a more soft and normal tone, "Balamb Garden."

Seifer nearly laughed. He and Fujin shared every class and he never remembered such a useful trick. Especially considering how he found scan such a useless spell. "What instructor? Brohms?"

Fujin shook her head. Motioning with her head, she pointed at Quistis. Seifer felt his jaw drop. He glanced at Quistis and back at Fujin. "When? Where? Why don't I remember?"

A small, rare smile spread on Fujin's pale skin. "The time you received that scar."

Rubbing his scar came involuntary. He rubbed at the gap between his brows as he stared at Quistis. "She wasn't teaching anything about spells during that class. At least not how to use non medical spells for medicine purposes. Why didn't Brohm mention that? He _was_ the instructor that taught that field."

A male voice boomed into the room suddenly, nearly making Fujin and Seifer to jump. Raijin stepped out of the room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I remember that lecture! Instructor Trepe said some committee had to test out her theory before it could be taught in a class, ya know?" Yawning, Raijin blinked several times. Not being used to waking up in the middle of the night, he still had difficulty keeping his eyes open. He walked around the couch. "But...how could it be a theory if Trepe was able to perform the spell and see the results?"

Looking down, Raijin examined Quistis. He looked up at both his friends and opened his mouth. Seifer interrupted him before a single word could escape his throat. "It's been a _really_ long night, man. I'll explain in the morning."

lLlLlLl

Quistis woke to the sound of voices. One she recognized as Seifer's. He sounded tired and was there a hint of sadness in his tone? That couldn't be right, Seifer was never sad. Even when they were kids. Well, only time she remembered hearing Seifer sound sad was the day before he was adopted. Then the only ones at the orphanage were Squall, Quistis and Seifer. Quistis remembered she had convinced Seifer to talk about his parents, or what he remembered about them. As he had explained, sorrow was etched in between every syllable.

Two new voices began to sound louder and more clear. Quistis also felt herself becoming more conscious. All fatigue exited her body and she finally gained control of herself. She opened her eyes, but winced when a flood of light stabbed at her retina's. After several moments of blinking her eyes adjusted. She found herself laying on a couch. Next to her was a small coffee table, and a television set several feet in front of it.

"That's why we came." Quistis heard Seifer say. She moved her head around but didn't see anything else besides two windows and a door. Noticing the reflection off the t.v. Quistis saw Seifer sitting at a table discussing with Raijin and Fujin.

Raijin scratched the stubble on his chin. "So...are you going to stay long?"

Seifer nodded. "So long as the sorceress bitch doesn't find us. But I have a feeling she's connected with Balamb Garden. Every time we notified _puberty boy_ where we were headed next not too long afterwards we were attacked. We haven't spoken to them in a while, and we haven't used that gil card too. For all we know maybe that's how the bitch follows us, she keeps track of where we spend."

"OTHER REASON?" Fujin asked. She sat with her arms crossed.

Raijin nodded. "Yeah, yeah you said there were two reasons you came, ya know?"

Seifer licked his lips. "Last place we were hiding, in uh, Winhill, well...well I...almost killed Quistis."

Fujin frowned and Raijin slapped his hand on the table. "What! Why?"

Seifer exhaled sharply. "The bitch was controlling me. If I hadn't snapped out of it Quistis would be dead. And I would have failed again and more people would want me dead." Seifer stood up abruptly, his hand rifled through his golden hair. "So I want you two to keep an eye on me. In case, well in case that happens again." Both his friends nodded and Seifer felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

"You call her by her name now?" Raijin asked.

"Huh?"

"THE INSTRUCTOR." Fujin pointed out. Seifer frowned. He felt amazed at how he never noticed before that he no longer called Quistis instructor.

Fujin spoke again, but changing her tone. "Are you attracted to her?"

A simple question, yes or no answer. Yet Seifer felt stunned and he couldn't get his brain to answer "no", the answer he thought was obvious to say. But what held him back from saying that simple "no"? "What?" He asked. It was a stupid thing to say but he felt like he had to stall from answering the question.

A smug grew on both Fujin and Raijin's faces. They glanced at each other and Seifer swore he saw a twinkle in their eyes. His face mysteriously began to grow hot.

"You feel something for her, don't you?" Fujin continued. She uncrossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She took a sip from her mug before she continued. "I saw how you looked at her last night. Before and after I set her bone in place."

Seifer grabbed his own mug and forced the hot contents of his coffee down his throat. He was hoping the burning pain would help him get some sense into him. He couldn't remember if he even glanced at Quistis. Even if he did so what? Are there different ways to look at a person?

"You like her." Raijin laughed. "The worst student falls for his teacher." He burst out in an even louder laugh. Seifer punched his arm and Fujin kicked his shin under the table. "OW!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Seifer hissed, "she's sleeping."

Raijin went between laughing and groaning in pain to giggling again. "See? You do like her."

Fujin glanced at Quistis' still form. "She's awake."

Seifer punched Raijin again. "OW! What was that for?"

"For waking her up." Seifer whispered.

Quistis felt her face heating up. Was she blushing? She hoped not as she watched Fujin approach her.

"FEELING WELL?"

Quistis frowned. Why could the woman talk so normally one moment and the next she's talking like a cave woman? Her throat felt dry and she didn't trust her voice, instead she nodded.

Fujin placed a cold hand on her forehead for a moment. "FEVER GONE."

She had a fever? Well, Quistis felt perfectly fine. There was a throb in her leg, but it was much more bearable than how it felt last night. She moved her leg, but an instant pain erupted. It wasn't fully healed yet. Magic may heal injuries, but it was still no substitute for time.

Seifer moved beside her. Quistis didn't have to look up to confirm it was him, she was very quite used to acknowledging his presence through, well Quistis didn't know _how _to explain. It wasn't how he smelled, he wasn't a heavy walker. So how did she know whenever he was near her?

Quistis shook her head. She had spent so much time with him for the past few weeks obviously she would grow a bond with him. She formed the same bonds with her friends during their sorceress chasing days. _Yet why don't you feel your friends' presence like you do Seifer's?_

She heard the question Fujin asked him. As a SeeD she's trained to identify changes in human behavior. When Fujin asked that question Seifer not only hesitated and responded with another question, but he never answered. Another blush came, a powerful one at that. Quistis worried that everyone could see her reddening cheeks. Maybe they could just believe it was her fever returning.

But, did that mean Seifer did like her? He never acted any different. _What about last night? If you hadn't interveined, all those men would be dead. Seifer was never that violent when he protected Edea._ No, that still didn't mean Seifer was attracted to her. He was tired and stressed out. His anger and frustration just came out at the wrong time. But another questio roamed in her head. What if she was asked the same question?

Quistis moved her leg again purposely, the sudden pain that followed was a good distraction. Looking up at Seifer she had to blink once, and blink again. It had to be the angle of the light and shadow that hit his face because he appeared to be worried for a moment before his face returned to its usual stern, cold appearance.

"Fujin, help her to the bathroom. I left her bag in there. She could _really_ use a shower." Seifer announced.

Quistis rolled her eyes. She could never like someone like Seifer. _Then why do you crave his companionship?_ Quistis moved her leg again and allowed herself to be helped up.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Okay, a bit of a longer chapter to make up for its delay. The chapter actually continues further, but I thought it had to be split in two. I find it a bit ironic considering I planned Quistis to break a leg in this chapter, and by the time I write it I too have a broken bone. Its taken a very long, frustrating time to type this chapter with only my left hand. Sorry for beating around the romance bush, I'm more into the romance development rather than the sudden instant love most authors prefer. It'll be worth it.


	10. Indictment

Not Alone

Chapter X "Indictment"

lLlLlLlLlLl

Despite escaping with nothing more than scrapes and bruises Quistis felt ready to collapse. She had walked about a mile or two, but having to half drag Squall quickly drained all of her energy. She tried to keep her teeth from clattering but the freezing wind froze her bones stiff, which made it even more difficult to drag Squall.

She looked behind her to make sure they weren't being pursued by anymore monsters. Squall mumbled, causing Quistis to hold her breath and pause.

"Squall?" She asked, stopping and pushing Squall against a tree. Her body relaxed once it was released from its heavy burden. Squall was still half asleep, his eyes closing momentarily. Quistis caught a small trickle of blood roam freely down his pale cheek. She ran her glove clad fingers through his snow covered hair to find the wound responsible for the bleeding. She was low on healing spells, but head wounds had potential to be serious, no matter how small they were.

Sacrificing two spells, Quistis wrapped Squall's arm around her shoulder again. She placed her hand on his waist to steady him, and took another step forward. Squall's weight suddenly increased and Quistis felt her knee buckle. She watched the snow move closer to her face until she felt it crush against her face. Lifting her head above the snow she felt her body pinned under Squall's.

Her arms were too tired to lift herself and Squall off the ground, her muscles were burning from overuse and her hands were beginning to shake. She cast float to get Squall off of her. Climbing onto her knees, she pulled Squall so his head rested on her lap and she softly patted his cheeks. "Squall, stay with me, don't fall asleep." Quistis bit her lip. Both her and Squall's clothes were drenched due to the snow, and she was beginning to feel sleepy herself.

_Don't fall asleep, damnit!_ Quistis shook her head so hard bits of snow fell off her head. Feeling sleepy was a sign of near hypothermia and the sun was starting to settle, stopping for camp would be impossible now that the wind had picked up, and all trees and twigs were too wet to use for a fire. Their best option would be to find shelter to protect them from the snow and wind.

_Just a little further_, Quistis told herself. On shaky legs, Quistis forced her arms to lift Squall up and on her shoulder again. Squall seemed to be more asleep than awake, he still mumbled from time to time, which was a good thing. So long as Quistis kept him talking she was able to concentrate on walking.

What felt like another mile of walking, Quistis felt her vision beginning to get fuzzy. Her thoughts went to the elixir she kept in her pocket, drinking it would revive her until she could reach a small enclave she spotted. No, she had to keep the elixir for an emergency, and until she was dying on the floor she could still walk forward.

Willpower and determination forced Quistis' legs to keep moving, Squall stopped moving and became complete deadweight. Quistis wasn't strong enough to lift him, but with his legs dragging against the snow it became that much more difficult for Quistis to drag him. _Please let the enclave be unoccupied_, Quistis thought. She knew that she and Squall were not the only ones living in that area that wanted shelter away from the snow. If there were monsters or any hostile animals in the enclave Quistis didn't even have the strength to cast a spell, let alone lift her whip.

_Thank Hyne_. The enclave was small, but had enough room for Quistis and Squall, and was unoccupied. She tried to settle Squall on the ground gently, but her arm strength collapsed and Squall fell onto the rocky ground with a thud. Cursing at herself, Quistis checked to see if Squall was unhurt from the fall, the last thing she needed was for her to worsen his concussion.

Her thoughts drifted back to her elixir as she stared at Squall's face. His skin was a deathly pale white, his lips blue, and she barely realized he was no longer mumbling nor did his eyes open. Panic shot through her, but the sudden height of her emotions brought a little more strength into her limbs. She threw off her backpack and pulled out the elixir vile. Shaking, Quistis pulled Squall up into a sitting position. Sitting behind him, she leaned her knee against his knee to keep him steady.

She tore off her gloves and winced when her flesh was suddenly exposed to the cold air. Her fingers were numb and hard to move, but she ignored them as she gently moved Squall's head back. She uncorked the elixir with her mouth and carefully poured the glowing liquid into Squall's open mouth. The mere taste of the elixir brought Squall slightly back to consciousness. His head jerked, causing Quistis to pull the vile away so she wouldn't waste a drop.

"Shh, its just me Squall. Drink this, it'll help you feel better." Quistis whispered. He settled and welcomed the rest of the elixir. The healing liquid immediately had an effect. More color came to Squall's face and he was more alert, he spoke softly, but not as incoherent as before.

Sighing in relief, Quistis settled him against the wall. Wind still pushed snow into the enclave. Quistis pushed as much of it out as she could then cast a shielding spell on the opening to keep anymore snow from seeping in. Her hands were on the bring of frostbite, so she immediately summoned a fireball to warm them. Once the numbness went away she warmed Squall as much as possible.

_You're wasting your time, in these wet clothes no warmth will ever last_. Biting her lip, Quistis knew there was no alternate option. Their clothes needed to be off. Luckily, Quistis remembered she kept a blanket in her bag, but hoped it was still dry. The blanket wasn't very thick, except it was big enough to be ripped in half.

Her heart beat so hard it felt like it would pound out of her chest. Her hands began to shake, but Quistis tried to keep herself calm. A blush crept on her cheeks as she gripped onto Squall's clothes.

"Wh–what?" Squall mumbled. His eyes opened when Quistis grabbed his jacket, but closed again.

Quistis swallowed. "Our clothes are wet, and we'll freeze if we stay in them. I have a blanket that we can use to cover ourselves, we just need to rest and warm up a little."

Squall chuckled. "Whatever."

When he made no attempt to take his own clothes off, Quistis assumed he gave her permission to do it for him. Slowly reaching for his jacket, she unzipped and took it off, followed by the many layers of sweaters he wore underneath. Seeing his naked torso made her heart flutter and her face reddened more. Eyeing his pants nearly gave her a heart attack. It may be one thing to take off his shirt, but his pants were a different story. Well, they didn't have to be completely naked, they won't freeze if they keep their undergarments on.

_Just get it over with_. Quistis' hands drifted even more slowly to Squall's pants. As she pulled them off she tried to be modest and looked away. She tossed all his clothes in a corner, she would have to dry them soon. Next, she opened her bag and pulled out the blanket. Why it was dry, she didn't know exactly. Perhaps since Squall's body shielded her bag from the snow it never got wet. Her arms were too tired to rip the fabric in half, so she used Squall's gunblade. Once she covered Squall in one half of the material, she turned her back and slowly took off her clothes. Her cheeks burned hotter every time she stripped off a layer.

Finally in her undergarments, she quickly wrapped her half of the blanket around herself. Even though her body was free from its ice wet shackles, she felt even colder. She eyed the pile of clothes, it would be wise to quickly dry them so they could wear them again, but she was too cold, too exhausted, to lift a finger.

Squall had curled up, and still mumbled every so often. Quistis watched him for a moment before she made up her mind. She carefully laid down next to Squall. Since he was already wrapped up, it would be okay if she used her blanket to cover them both to trap in their body heat. The next half hour Quistis battled the exhaustion. She was still cold, but the body heat was keeping them both from freezing. She was too tired, after so many battles Quistis just couldn't win against the protest of her body. Her eyelids slowly shut for a moment.

She felt movement, Squall uncurled and sat up. Quistis wanted to open an eye and check on him, but she just couldn't muster the strength. Suddenly she felt Squall's weight on top of her, suffocating her. Panic empowered her body again. Her eyes opened and grew wide as she stared at Squall's closed eyelids less than an inch from her own. A moment passed when she realized his lips were over hers. Another moment passed when her brain suddenly seemed to have stopped working, she just welcomed the kiss.

The kiss deepened, but Quistis found herself kissing back, enjoying it. Squall was the one that pulled away. His fingers traveled through Quistis' wet hair and he softly whispered something that finally knocked some sense into the blonde, "Rinoa."

Reality kicked Quistis in the face. For a moment she felt her chest swell until it began to hurt, but then what should she expect? Squall hallucinating increased her worries more. She gripped Squall's wrists and pulled them off her. "No, Squall. It's me, Quistis."

Squall chuckled again. "Not again, Rinoa. Let us just for once–"

Quistis yelped when Squall pushed his lips onto hers again. Worry kept her from enjoying the second kiss, but the strength was quickly depleting from her arms, they were burned out from the excessive dragging and carrying. When Squall's hands began to explore around her body another yelp escaped her lips and she tried again to push Squall off of her. Her mind was beginning to enter a panic mode, but her body was withdrawing, she was too exhausted to even talk.

"Squall, stop. Please stop." Quistis whispered. Panic kept her from thinking of any rational thought, the only thought that kept her awake was to keep Squall off her.

Squall went for another kiss, Quistis turned her head to the side to break the contact, but she was hopeless against his wandering hands. Finally, he used both his hands to keep her head from moving and kissed her again. "Come on Rinoa, just this once."

"Stop!" Quistis' panic increased. "Squall, please stop!" Tears surfaced as Squall silenced her with another kiss. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Moving would either hurt, or she was too weak to even push Squall away. Eventually, blackness consumed her.

lLlLlLl

"Wake up, damn you!"

Quistis jerked awake, heart racing, sweat pouring down her face, and her breathing rapid and shallow. Slowly, her eyes adjusted and she stared into cyan eyes. She blinked, her chest weaving in and out from panting and she could feel the warm liquid of her sweat roll down her forehead and collected at the tip of her nose. No words came, she knew it had been a dream. Then she realized she was staring into Seifer's face and she could feel his hands gripping onto her arms. For a moment, his face appeared to be worried, but then his expression reverted back to its normal frown.

Seifer released his hold on Quistis and stood up. He reached for something on the table and handed it her. Quistis thanked him for the glass of water and downed it in a few gulps. She waited for a moment, hoping the water would settle her sudden upset stomach. Seifer sat in the opposite couch and continued to stare at the shorter blonde.

"What?" Quistis asked. She hated the way Seifer stared at her, she didn't know if he was trying to glare a hole through her head or if he was waiting for her to say something. She gripped onto her blanket and pulled it up closer to her, she was beginning to feel insecure.

Seifer sighed while he ran his fingers over his face. "You had that dream again."

Quistis didn't say anything. She chewed on her lip and stared at the bulge her legs made from under the blanket. She didn't want to talk about that dream. Perhaps if she didn't say anything Seifer would get bored and go out for another one of his jogs.

"How often do you dream about...you know." Seifer continued. In all honesty, he can remember Quistis had the dream twelve times now. Not that he was counting. But it wasn't difficult to notice every time she woke in a cold sweat and panting, not to mention continuously screaming the same words that usually ended with Squall.

Quistis ignored Seifer's question. Her stomach was feeling worse and Seifer noticed the sudden drain of color from her face. Quistis stood and left the room. A second later Seifer could hear the bathroom door click shut. Seifer knew what would follow. He winced when his prediction came true and he could hear Quistis become violently ill. Waking every other morning with the same dream, or rehash of memories, and getting sick afterwards was just not normal. Hyne knew Seifer had to go through the same hell.

Something clicked. Seifer felt his face grow hot as he placed every piece of the puzzle together. Quistis' frequent dream, her shouting things such as, "stop, please," and waking up ill afterwards. Seifer balled both fists until the pain of his fingernails digging into his skin shook him out of his train of thought.

Quistis stepped back into the room, wiping a stray paste of toothpaste from her lower lip, and crossed the living room to the kitchen to fetch herself another glass of water and downed it in one gulp. Seifer sighed again. "Come here, I want to ask you something."

Quistis winced. She _really_ did not want to talk about her dream. She got more water and sipped it for once. "I'm serious, come here and sit." Another long, quiet moment passed. Seifer felt his eyebrow twitch from annoyance. "If you want me to act like a total nag then I will. Ignoring me won't make me forget about that dream. Now get you're a–"

"Okay!" Quistis fumed. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her lips bunched into a small pout.

For a quick second a small smile cracked in the corner of Seifer's mouth. Seeing Quistis get aggrivated and even _pout_ was amusing, and in a way cute. Quickly realizing what he just thought he shook his head, then cleared his throat. "When you dream you scream, you know." Quistis nodded. Seifer continued, "from what I hear...well it sounds like....ah how can I put this."

Quistis wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hunched forward until her elbows rested on her knees. Her eyes shut tight until Seifer finally quit beating around the bush when he noticed her impatience.

"Did that puberty bastard..._force_ himself onto you?" Seifer finally asked. Just asking the question made him feel like acid ran through his veins. His hands and feet ached to beat and kick onto Squall. The mere thought of Squall going so far to...

His thoughts evaporated when he saw a tear roll down Quistis' cheek. On a normal basis Seifer always grew aggravated when someone cried, especially in front of him or within earshot. But to see _Quistis _of all people cry, well he felt a bunch of emotions at once. He mostly felt furious and wanted nothing more to beat Squall until his knuckles broke, but he also felt sad. He mentally sighed and rubbed his scar. This mission was turning him soft. Another tear rolled down Quistis' other cheek and Seifer had to suppress the urge to reach and wipe the tear away. Why in the blue hell would he ever want to do such a thing?

"I–" Quistis chocked back a fully powered sob. She sniffed. "I don't remember."

Seifer didn't know whether to laugh or throw a tantrum. His face fell into a frown. "What do you mean you can't _remember_? You dream about it don't you?"

Quistis shook her head. "That's just the thing, Seifer. I dream about it, but in reality I honestly cannot remember what happened after...after I found that enclave. Everything is just a big blank."

Seifer snickered. "Then what do you call your dream?"

Quistis shrugged and wiped another tear away. "Maybe the dream is my mind trying to remind me what happened, or maybe its my mind making an assumption of what may have happened."

Seifer shook his head angrily. "You know what I think _instructor_?" His tone of voice made Quistis wince, but she remained quiet and allowed Seifer to continue. "If there's one thing I can remember what my ol' shrink said, it was that when a person suffers some sort of trauma sometimes they try to suppress the memory. Some push the memories to the farthest, deepest corner in their head and will either create a whole new memory, or just prefer to forget everything at all."

Seifer stood up and surprised even himself when he sat next to Quistis. When she failed to look at him he grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her until she faced him. He grabbed her face next and lifted her jaw until her eyes looked into his. He stared at her for a moment before he leaned forward.

Quistis immediately pulled her head back, a small yelp escaped her throat and she asked, "what are you doing?"

Seifer ignored her and continued leaning forward, but then he tilted Quistis' head to the side. He used a finger to slide the collar of her shirt aside and found what he was looking for. Those strange red marks. He felt Quistis squirm, but he kept her firmly in place. The longer he stared at the marks the quicker he was able to figure out what they were. He looked at his own fingernails, then looked at the marks.

"You do this to yourself, don't you?" Seifer finally asked and released his hold on her. Quistis crawled back until her back met the elbow rest of the couch, and quickly used a hand to cover her neck. "Why?"

Sighing herself, and finding herself in an unescapable corner, she finally confessed. "When...when I have that _dream_, sometimes I try to remember. A part of me _wants_ to know what really happened, and another just wants me to forget the whole thing ever happened. If...if Squall can forget about it then I can too. But when my mind is trying to remember I..."

"Freak out?" Seifer finished.

The ex-instructor nodded while she rubbed her neck. "That's why I get sick, because that half of me is trying to remember." Quistis paused to collect herself. Another tear rolled free. "When I try to remember I feel like I'm about to pass out or throw up. Mostly the latter happens, but when I just feel like I'm about to faint I dig my nails into my skin. The pain distracts me."

Seifer couldn't take it anymore. He quickly climbed onto his feet and paced back and forth. Adrenaline, anger, shock, too many thoughts race through his head that he felt light headed and his hands shook. Quistis still had doubt that Squall did anything, but her dreams, her body's reaction to trying to remember an event she forced herself to forget. No one just forgets something like that unless it traumatized them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what really happened.

He stopped pacing and he stared at Quistis. She looked up and met his gaze. Fury ravaged his body when he read the pain behind her eyes. "I'm going to kill Squall."

Quistis felt herself at a loss of words. Of course Seifer would probably use any legitimate excuse to harm Squall, but she knew Squall would never hurt her. He'd never hurt anyone. It didn't matter if he was hallucinating or not.

_Isn't it possible though_? No, Quistis _couldn't_ believe that. For now she grew worried as she watched Seifer leave his bedroom with Hyperion firmly grasped in his sudden gloved hand. "Please tell me you have a secret spot to slice...well something that's not alive."

Seifer ignored her. He stabbed each of his feet into his boots while he unlocked the door. "He won't be alive when I'm done with him."

Quistis didn't know if he was bluffing or serious. But was Seifer really the type of person to joke around? He may be a bully, but he never bluffed or joked. Her body reacted faster than her mind could and she found herself suddenly between Seifer and the door. She pressed herself against the door until she heard it click shut.

Seifer gave her a stern stare. His face inched closer to hers. "Get out of my way."

His stare made Quistis' stomach flinch. She rarely saw him get so...she couldn't put her finger on it. Seifer had a deadly stare, one she only saw Seifer get whenever he faced Squall. Why did he have to hate him so much?

She kept her ground and rose her chin up, she couldn't let Seifer intimidate her. She couldn't risk assuming Seifer was simply bluffing. She had to protect Squall, she knew he didn't do anything to hurt her. He would protect her too if their roles were switched.

"Quistis." Seifer growled dangerously. "That anti social freak screwed you pretty bad, and I don't just mean physically, but mentally too."

The shorter blonde shook her head and frowned. "Squall would never do anything to hurt me. I know him. He may be...different, but he cares for everyone."

Seifer took a step back and laughed bitterly. He crossed his arms and his trademark smirk appeared on his face. "Just like the typical instructor to defend her favorite pupil. Why do you are for him so much? He obviously doesn't care about you."

Quistis shook her head again, a little bit too quickly and she had to stop to avoid feeling light headed. "He may not show it, but I _know_ Squall."

Seifer's jaw tightened. "Then tell me, did Squall tell Rinoa that it was he that got too personal with you? Or did he allow _you_ to take all the blame?"

Quistis opened her mouth to defend Squall, but she suddenly felt at a loss. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall Squall telling Rinoa everything. She assumed he did. But judging by the rumors, Rinoa's attitude to her, and even her other friends keeping their space, maybe Squall wasn't completely true.

"Think about it Quistis, if Squall told Rinoa the truth then why are you now notoriously known as the boyfriend stealer?" Seifer lifted and placed his weapon on his shoulder. Quistis watched the edge of his blade nearly slice at Seifer's ear. "I would think that if Squall confessed that it wasn't completely your fault then why would all the blame be placed on you? _I _know Rinoa, and despite her flaws she too is a caring person. If Squall admitted that you alone were not to blame I believe she would hold no hostility against you. But what do I know, I've only dated Rinoa for a year."

Quistis felt her shoulders slump. With everything that had happened those several weeks ago she never had the time to realize that it was very possible Squall twisted the truth so he would sound to be the innocent victim. Despite the feeling of betrayal she still couldn't let Seifer get passed her. He tried to move her aside, but she only pressed her palms against his shoulders and pushed him back gently.

Seifer sighed in frustration. "Don't tell me you still want to protect that kid after everything he put you through? Face it Quistis, he betrayed you twice. Yet you still want to protect him? Why?"

Quistis lifted her chin. "It's simply really. If he were in my shoes and vice versa, I know he would protect me."

Seifer laughed again. "You really are a one of a kind."

After his laugh died, both blondes fell into a silent stare. Quistis still refused to move, but Seifer never bothered to put his weapon away either. Then he was hit with something he never expected to hear.

"Why do you care?" Quistis whispered. She suddenly felt worn out and had to lean against the door.

"What?"

"Why do you care? If you're willing to 'kill' Squall on my behalf you have to have some sort of concern for me."

Seifer's smirk fell, a frown formed and his eyes narrowed. "You already mentioned it, I'll use any legitimate excuse to hurt Squall."

Quistis shook her head. "I think you're using that as an _excuse_. If you really didn't care ad just wanted to hurt Squall you'd wait until your mission is over. That way you won't risk failing your mission and losing your fat paycheck in the process."

Seifer's jaw tightened again. He didn't know what to say. What she said was very true. The thought of Squall hurting Quistis, _traumatizing _her was what irked him. He didn't think he could sleep, eat, think without Squall's cowardice coming to mind. Quistis deserves better. She was the only one other than Fujin and Raijin that still treated him as a person, despite the scars he was sure he gave her in the past. Even now she was willing to protect a piece of scum that raped her both physically and mentally.

Seifer's tension eased when he felt Quistis' warm hands on his chest. He looked down and realized he had literally tried to push her out of the way, but she kept herself firmly sandwiched between him and the door. She tried to stretch her arms out to grow some distance between them, but Seifer was stronger. He pushed himself closer to her, but she still wouldn't give up. Seifer grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the door. He maneuvered his legs and pinned her legs as well, in case she tried to kick. Then he inched his face closer to hers.

Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. He could feel her body start to shake, and her face paled. He stared at her face and felt his anger flick back to life when he read the terror in her eyes. Would this be her emotional scar? Would she be forever afraid to be physically close to a man? After what she endured Seifer didn't doubt it.

Without thinking, Seifer pulled Quistis away from the door and pushed her on top of the couch. Seifer moved faster than she did and pinned her on the couch. He dared his face to get even closer to Quistis' until he could feel her hyperventilating breath on his cheeks. He could hear a slight whimper in the back of her throat. It was killing him to see her so frightened, but his body continued to ignore his brain.

Seifer reached for Quistis' shirt and began to unbutton it. "Seifer! Stop!" He ignored her and continued to unbutton her shirt. He realized he hadn't pinned her legs or arms, but she made no move to escape. She looked ready to pass out, and watching her agony finally convinced Seifer to stop.

He pulled away and stood up. "See?"

Quistis' breathing leveled. She quickly rebuttoned her shirt and glared at Seifer. "See what?"

Seifer crossed his arms. "You're too trusting. I could have done the same thing Squall did to you, but you do nothing to stop me. I wasn't holding your arms, you could have cast a spell or punch my neck. Your legs weren't constrained either and you could have done serious damage with your knee, yet you _allowed_ me to do what I wanted."

Quistis smiled weakly and giggled.

It was Seifer's turn to frown. "What's so funny?"

Quistis shook her head. "I didn't know anything because I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Seifer threw his arms to his side and had to ignore the urge to pull his hair out. He tried to prove a point to _Quistis_, not the other way around! Still, he couldn't help but feel admirable to Quistis and angry at the same time. He wanted to slap her until she learned to not trust everyone so easily. Sighing in defeat, Seifer allowed a small smile to escape. Quistis may trust him, and her trust was in the correct place. Seifer knew he would never allow her to come to harm's way, contract or not. But Squall was a different story. He knew that bastard took advantage of Quistis, and he wouldn't rest until he saw Squall's blood on Hyperion.

Speaking of which, Seifer grabbed his weapon and headed for the door again. Quistis wasn't as quick as he, but she still grabbed his arm. "Let it go."

Seifer nearly laughed. He faced the smaller blonde. "No."

Quistis bit her lip. "Why do you care? It's not like you to care. Especially something that concerns me."

Seifer sighed. "I went through something similar to you. After everything had settled with Ultimecia, everyone recovered and moved on. Except me. The lives I took, their ghosts haunted me for a long time. Eventually I learned to block out those memories and I replaced them with new ones. But I still had dreams that showed me what really happened. I was confused as hell and really messed up. I don't know what would become of me if I didn't have my friends to help me. So I know a little bit of trauma. I know it sucks and no one should go through it. Especially not someone like you."

Quistis' breath was caught in her throat. She had no idea Seifer would be so affected by his actions when he was a sorceress knight. But he _is_ still human, so she wasn't completely shocked. She let go of his arm, not because she believed Seifer wouldn't move, but because she was still a bit taken back.

"That, and there is one other reason." Seifer added. His face still remained stern.

"Which is," was what Quistis _wanted_ to say, but she was silenced when Seifer unexpectedly placed his lips over hers. The shock easily melted away and she leaned closer to Seifer. She felt his hands brush over her shoulders. Their kiss deepened and all thoughts escaped from both of their heads.

Soon, Quistis realized what she was doing and pulled away and watched Seifer grin. She suppressed the urge to grin back, and instead she asked, "what?"

Seifer shrugged. "I knew you would enjoy that."

Quistis frowned. "Don't tell me this is another stunt just to see how I would react."

Seifer laughed. "Maybe it was. Or maybe it wasn't."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Well as long as it keeps you from killing Squall."

"Oh no, I'm still going to kill that little belt obsessed bastard." Seifer reached for the doorknob but his shirt was suddenly pulled on. Quistis pulled until she got a grip on his neck and pulled his lower for another kiss.

Seifer smiled and returned the gesture. He pulled after a moment. "Well, I guess I _could_ wait to kill him a little later." Before their lips could touch again a strange sound penetrated into the room.

Quistis froze and glanced at her bag that rested on the ground beside the couch. She pulled away from Seifer and poured out the contents of her bag onto the floor. Finding the source of the sound, Quistis picked up a cell phone.

"I forgot I had this." Quistis replied. Her cell phone was only for communicating with Garden. She suddenly felt nervous as she answered the phone.

Seifer sighed. He practically threw himself on top of the couch and strained his ears to hear what the person on the other line was saying. He watched as Quistis' face lifted. Finally, she hung up.

"They found her." Quistis nearly shouted. She couldn't hide the smile that grew on her face.

"Found who?" Seifer had a suspicion of whom Quistis was referring to, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"The sorceress." Quistis replied. "Well, Squall found her holed up someplace here in Esthar. Unfortunately when she attacked Squall's squad had no choice but to fight back."

"Let me guess," Seifer interrupted, "it ended with the bitch dying?"

Quistis nodded. She felt both disappointed, yet happy at the same time. Everything was over, no more running and hiding. Her life could go back to normal, well as normal as it would get anyway. But she still felt disappointed she didn't know the reason _why_ the sorceress targeted her in the first place. She just hoped Squall got some answers before the sorceress was killed.

"Just because he got rid of her doesn't mean I won't still kill him."

"Seifer!" Quistis quickly stuffed everything back into her bag and ran after Seifer. Everything was over, yet she still felt like there was something amiss. She ignored the feeling, she blamed her pessimistic feelings on Seifer. Being with him for so long had definitely done some unexpected things to her. She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces once she told them she had fallen for _her_ knight.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Despite the ending of the chapter (had to rework everything since I lost the whole chapter thanks to my computer crashing and needing to be reformatted) there is still more to come.


	11. We Stand

Not Alone

Chapter XI "We Stand"

Walk a darkened road and

We will be our own light

Our foundation our core is strong

Stand for what's right

We stand again, it breaks my heart

The anger burns and I fall apart

—"We Stand" by All That Remains

lLlLlLlLlLl

Trying to side step a fallen tree, Seifer didn't notice an exposed root of another and tripped. The fall was unexpected and too quick for him to catch his balance, resulting in the tall man falling face first into a pile of mud.

"For the love of Hyne!" Standing, Seifer angrily wiped the mud off his sweaty face and glared at the other blonde giggling behind him. "This is all _your_ fault!"

Quistis rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh? I wasn't the one that tripped you. Maybe you should be yelling at the tree."

Seifer spat, his spit colored brown from the mud. "_You_ were the one that _had_ to _walk_ to Garden! It would have been much quicker and _cleaner_ to _drive_!"

A small smile crept on the corner of the female blonde's face. Her shoulders shook as she broke into another giggle.

"Why in the hell are you laughing? You enjoy watching me covered in mud?" Seifer paused and grinned. "It's a little kinky but if that's what turns you on," he wiggled his eyebrows and let out a small growl from the back of his throat.

Quistis snickered. Although the thought of seeing Seifer shirtless and covered in mud...no chocolate would be much more sexier...no wait why was she even thinking about this? She felt a blush grow but ignored Seifer's comment. "I'm sorry! I'm just...happy." She smiled. It had been a _long_ time since she ever felt like this.

"Uh huh, I had a feeling you were a bit of a sick sadistic–ow!" Quistis punched Seifer on the arm.

Giggling again, Quistis took the lead. "You're such a drama queen, Seifer. What's wrong with taking a little walk to Garden? Your check isn't going anywhere. And neither are the trains."

With the final blotch of mud off his face, pity the same couldn't be said about his shirt, Seifer chased after his former instructor. "Well I'm starving, if we took a _car_ we'd be at Balamb now in time for dinner."

Quistis stopped suddenly and scanned her surroundings. Seifer sighed. How could she even tell where to go? If they had to walk it'd be much easier to simply follow the road. But _no_ Quistis wanted to travel through the woods. The sky was darkening, but the stars weren't out yet. How could she tell which direction to head to without any stars? The trees were too tall for them to see the mountains either.

"This way." Quistis pointed. When Seifer angrily sat on a fallen tree, she grabbed his arm and pulled him. Her grip on his arm slipped due to his sweat, but he quickly grabbed her hand before their contact was broken. Quistis made no move to pull away from his hand holding, and neither did he. Smiling, and blushing, she carried on until she led him out of the woods and approached an ocean shore.

"We can stay here for the night. You won't have a problem catching anything either. This is a great fishing spot." Quistis announced, letting go of Seifer and suddenly feeling strange, almost like she was naked. Ignoring the feeling, she tossed her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes before she headed to the ocean and allowed her feet to get wet.

Seifer glanced up at the sun and watched it set down. The orange lights surrounding Quistis made her that much more radiant. She reached for her hair clip and pulled it off, allowing a golden curtain to rain down around her face. The waves were gentle, but still splashed some water on Quistis' pants, until she folded them up to her knees.

Realizing he was staring, Seifer returned his attention to his grumbling stomach. Extracting his fishing equipment from his bag, he sat on the cool sand a few feet away from Quistis and started putting his fishing rod together. "If we're staying and eating here then you should get to work on the fire."

lLlLlLl

Three hours later, both blondes sat in front of a fire, quietly eating their captured dinner. Luckily, Seifer had no problems catching more than one fish in a short period of time. They had plenty to eat.

Seifer reached for his fourth fish and took a large bite out of it. He eyed Quistis working on her third. Then he realized they hadn't really eaten a full meal, which explained their large appetite. "This _is_ a great fishing spot. How did you know about this place?" He asked her.

Delaying to swallow her bite, Quistis shrugged. "A lot of instructors enjoy fishing, and they say this is the best place. Its their little secret spot actually. Well..."she grinned, "it _used _to, now that I told you I'm sure the secret is out."

Laughing, Seifer tossed the remains of his eaten fish and stretched. His feet were hurting, he wasn't used to walking miles. Well not anymore. Living in Esthar would make anyone used to vehicle transportation. He laid back, his arms serving as a pillow, and silently watched Quistis finish her food. Once she was done she glanced at Seifer and assumed he had fallen asleep.

She moved closer to him, but stopped before she got too close. The dancing glow of the fire reflecting off her face made it difficult to see the blush on her cheeks. She alternated between watching Seifer and the ocean waves.

The sound of the waves gently crashing onto the lands surface mixed with the crackles of the fire was memorizing and calming. Seifer felt his eyelids grow heavy and was powerless against the slumber that consumed his body.

He dreamt of fighting. He couldn't see his opponent, but he could feel every lash and beating he took. His body was wounded, but he was suddenly laying on his bed and Quistis beside him healing his wounds. Every time he said something to her she just looked at him and made his breath freeze in his throat with a smile. When she was done she leaned forward for a kiss...

Jerking awake, Seifer found himself looking into a dead fire. A voice next to him surprised him, but he relaxed when he discovered it was only Quistis. With his dream very fresh on his mind he couldn't help but look at her lips, remembering how soft and warm they were, but the lack of light made it difficult to see anything other than the faint glow of her hair. He looked up at the moon, staring at it always reminded him of Adel. Ignoring those memories, he noticed the coldness of the air. He assumed it had to be early morning and with the darkness still heavy perhaps no later than two or three.

Wait, Quistis was still awake. "Can't sleep?"

The SeeD glanced up, a twig in her hand, she nonchalantly poked at the dead fire. She was tired, but there were two reasons she didn't want to sleep. One, of course, she didn't want to have _that_ dream again. Two, she didn't want to waste the very last hours she had with Seifer to go to waste by _sleeping_. She couldn't tell Seifer the latter reason. "No."

The air felt colder. Quistis dropped her stick and began to rub her arms. Her sleeves were short, the material thin and still damp from when Seifer splashed water on her. She didn't notice Seifer get up, take off his button down shirt and placed it over her shoulders.

She faced him, he had an undershirt but his arms and shoulders would be exposed to the chilly atmosphere. "You'll get cold."

Seifer waved a hand at her. "A little cold won't kill me."

Quistis smiled and gripped the shirt closer. When Seifer looked away she sniffed the collar of the shirt. The scent was too weak to be cologne, aftershave perhaps? It smelled good. She continued to breathe in the smell until the scent felt wedged into her nostrils. Another smile grew on her lips.

Yes, Sefer could be _quite_ a headache sometimes, if he wasn't complaining about something then he was just flat out impossible to be serious. Despite his flaws he was a good man. A jerk, definitely. But there was still that _something_ about him that made her feel vulnerable without him by her side. His tough guy attitude was just a front, but behind it he really did care about people, his friends, even her.

Blushing at the thought, Quistis resisted the urge to pounce on Seifer. No, that wouldn't be ladylike. Then, remembering tomorrow made her heart sink. Once they returned to Garden she would return to teaching again, maybe. Even with her license reinstated since Squall became commander, she hadn't return to teaching. Instead she opted to continuing acting as a SeeD. But after all of her near death experiences she's absorbed through the weeks she couldn't help but feel like perhaps it was time to settle down.

She scoffed at the thought. She was only nineteen and already she was thinking about "settling down". Her hand drifted to her forehead, her slim fingers rubbing at her smooth skin. Where had her childhood gone? She spent a _few_ years as a child, when her parents were alive. Once she was orphaned she tried to act more like an adult. When she was adopted she was expected to act like an adult.

Instead of learning to hand paint pictures of a family she learned how to kill a man. Instead of experiencing her first kiss with a boy in her class Quistis had to _teach_ a boy her age how to kill a man. Sure, she's had a few short relationships with some boys before. She had a short lived relationship with a boy when she was a student. But once she graduated he felt intimidated and broke it off. A few other relationships she's had since then were too short to even remember. They were just flings, some were blind dates Xu insisted upon. Although Xu's idea of a blind date are _very_ different. Get drunk and wake up in bed with a complete stranger was _her_ version of a blind date. But Quistis never really liked any of them. No, that was a lie. Yes she liked them, she had to in order to date them. But she never really liked, _liked _them. Now, with Seifer...

She and Seifer have only...well they haven't dated yet per say, but they've only been together for less than twenty four hours since their relationship changed with that kiss. It didn't feel fair. She finally found a guy she cared deeply for, and he cared for her in return, but she was SeeD and he was not. Maybe if he was a sorceress, well maybe a sorcerer, then he could stay at Balamb with the same privileges Rinoa receives.

It was torture. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. Why did she always get the shorter end of the stick? Did she not work hard, harder than most people? She's accomplished beyond what an average person can. When would she get her break? She sniffed, her chest felt heavy, and she blinked hard to rid of the tears that were beginning to form.

"What's wrong?"

Seifer's voice penetrating the silence made Quistis jump, she had forgotten he was awake. She rubbed her eyes to rid of all moisture from the tears. "Nothing."

The taller man sighed. "Just when I thought you were breaking away from your depressed phase. I swear if you and that emo twat ever reproduce your kids will be born with natural black eyeliner and scars on their wrists." Seifer winced when the final word of his sentence poured out. He wished he could grab what he said and throw the words back into his mouth. He hadn't meant to mention Squall and _reproducing_ in the same sentence.

Quistis didn't frown, or feel offensive to Seifer's words. Instead, she imagined said children and burst out laughing. She reached and slapped Seifer on the shoulder. "That isn't nice."

Relieved he didn't make her fall into a deeper brood, Seifer grinned. "Ow, keep hitting me and you'll make _my_ kids be born with natural bruises."

The blonde SeeD rolled her eyes. "You? Have children? I feel sorry for whomever bears your children."

Seifer grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled her towards him. Wrapping one strong arm around her thin waist, he spun her and pushed her gently onto the sandy ground. Then he began to experimently poke her in random places until he found that one sweet spot, her ticklish area. Finding it, the side of her stomach, he continued poking her, rendering Quistis into a fit of laughter.

"Stop!" Quistis shrieked between laughing and she tried to pull free from Seifer's offending pokes, but he was too strong and kept her firmly in place. "I'm serious, stop it!"

A smirk grew on his face. He continued poking her, breaking into a faster tempo. "Not until you apologize."

"No!" Quistis choked between another laugh fit. Tears poured freely from the corner of her eyes. Her stomach hurt from laughing and she felt dangerously close to losing her dinner. "You're such a child!"

Laughing softly, Seifer pulled away. He meant to give Quistis a short breathing break, but he did not expect her to suddenly wrap her legs around his neck and twist him painfully until he fell onto the sand. She rolled until she straddled him and pinned his arms and legs down, her face inches away from his.

_Hyne, she's gorgeous._ Seifer forgot to breath as he stared into her eyes. Her forehead and cheeks were flushed and small droplets of sweat collected on her neck, her pink lips parted as she tried to catch her breath, and her thin brows knotted in a frown. Feeling Seifer surrender, Quistis' face softened and she smiled, showing perfectly straightened white teeth.

Seifer lifted his head and forced his own lips on Quistis', he took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped the back of her throat, feeding his ego. He broke away, whispering, "never been kissed by an expert, eh instructor?" He ran his fingers alone her spine as he began kissing her neck, smiling when he heard her moan again.

It was difficult for Quistis to think of something to say in return when he kept kissing her like that. The soft touch of his fingers despite their thickness and calluses, she bit her lip to keep from whimpering when she felt Seifer nimble on her ear. Goose bumps formed on her skin when he gently blew onto her lobe. She dug her fingernails into his strong shoulders, she hated being teased. It was absolute torture. Then she smiled, it would be just like Seifer to tease. Well she would just have to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She frowned when Seifer pulled away from her. When she looked down on him she expected to see his trademark smirk, instead what she saw made her chest tighten. He stared at her sternly, frowning a little, but with the bright glow of the moonlight his handsome face nearly made her heart skip.

Quistis tilted her head slightly, wondering why he suddenly stopped and watched her with such a serious face. If he wanted to annoy her with a little teasing he would have a huge grin instead. Her brain worked a bit slowly due to her hormones suddenly on a frenzy, but she eventually worked it out.

She smiled and kissed Seifer again. "It's okay. I know you won't hurt me." She bit her lip from saying anything more. She really wanted to say she wanted him, but she didn't need to boost his ego anymore. Not needing to be told again, Seifer kissed her harder, suddenly feeling hungry and deprived.

lLlLlLl

Seifer had the same dream again. He fought against an unknown opponent, and his body was covered in blood and wounds. Only difference was, when his dream moved on to him laying on a bed Quistis never came to his side to heal his wounds. The room became dark and empty, feeling much like Seifer. Where was Quistis? He needed to see her again, to see her smile. He felt incomplete without her nearby, touching him, smiling at him.

An annoying beeping sound awoke him. He hissed when he opened his eyelids, the suns bright rays punctured his pupils harshly. He sat up, trying to blink away the dancing dots that kept reappearing.

Quistis recognized the sound and quickly fished out her phone. "Hello? Oh, good morning Squall. Sorry sir, I meant good afternoon commander. Yes, sir. Yes, sir, we're on our way. Um, our train ride had a delay, a maintenance problem. Yes, sir we should arrive in Garden momentarily. Goo–," Quistis snapped her phone shut. "Good bye commander."

His good feeling gone, Seifer quickly climbed to his feet and put anything on that he pulled from his bag. He will not rest until he had Squall's blood on his Hyperion.

lLlLlLl

The walk back had been mostly silent. Not many monsters bothered them, if any did then Seifer wasted no time in wasting them. He moved quicker than Quistis could uncoil her whip. Eventually they made it to Garden's front gates.

As usual the lobby was littered with students, all huddled in groups with their noses buried in thigh thick text books. Once both blondes stepped into the lobby, nearly every student left their texts forgotten on the floor as they engaged in whispers.

Seifer frowned when he noticed several students pointing at him. He rested his hand on the hilt of Hyperion, making several students' eyes widen in fear. Quistis sighed and placed her hand on top of Seifer's. "Let's go."

Growling under his breath, Seifer straightened and followed the smaller blonde to the elevator. The corner of his eye caught a familiar brunette. Hyne, not now.

"Seifer! Quistis!" Came the slightly high pitched sound of Rinoa's voice. She had just came from the hall leading to the cafeteria when she noticed the infamous blonde pair at the center of the lobby.

Careful not to trip over studying students, Rinoa jogged to catch up with the pair. She hugged Quistis, though the blonde could feel her body tense when she touched her. "Oh, Quistis, how are you? Did you get the good news?"

Quistis forced a smile. Guilt and sorrow hit her like a T-Rexuar's tail. "Yes, I did. Um...how are you–"

"Seifer!" Rinoa grabbed the taller man in a fierce bear hug. "I see you've done such a _great_ job at protecting our famous instructor. Expect her _fan_ _club_ to send you a bouquet of roses." She giggled, still hugging Seifer. Her arms lingered on his back and began to rub ever so slightly.

Seifer pulled away roughly, a frown on his face. Oh _now_ the princess wanted to be more than friends. "Can you excuse us, Rinoa? We're late for our debriefing." He didn't wait for a reply, he immediately pulled Quistis closer to him. Giving her a quick kiss on her mouth, he pulled her to the elevator, which had already arrived.

Safely inside the elevator, Seifer smirked as he watched Rinoa's shocked expression through the glass as they both ascended towards the third floor. His grin faded when he noticed Quistis' face.

"Hyne, _forget _her. It. Isn't. Your. Fault." He replied sternly. When she failed to break out of her trance, Seifer lifted her chin. He stared into her sad eyes for a moment before the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"_There_ you are!"

Both blondes turned to face Xu, whom was pacing in front of them. "Do you know how much grief that annoying fur crazed, leather loving–"

"Xu, I didn't know you could grow a beard." Seifer grinned, holding Quistis close to him. It was going to be fun sticking around Garden for a while until the trains were working again. He would also have to sabotage that giant red ship of theirs so they won't use that to get rid of him.

The dark haired SeeD froze in mid step. She glared at Seifer for a moment, but her face softened when she noticed Seifer's arm wrapped around Quistis' waist. "Get your _filthy_ arm off her!" Pulling her friend, Xu nearly shoved her towards Cid's office. "I'll-see-you-in-a-bit-Cid-wanted-to-see-you-first-I-don't-blame-him-I-think-he's-waiting-to-digest-his-lunch-before-he-had-to-see-Seifer's-face."

Amazed that her friend was able to say everything in one breath, Quistis allowed Xu to push her through the doors. Her debriefing with Cid was quite short, she would have to submit a written report later. But she cared more for the sorceress.

The information was sketchy, however. Cid explained that while Quistis had been gone, Squall and several other SeeD's were hard at work on trying to track down the sorceress. After an all nighter, Squall reported that he found where the sorceress had been hiding.

"How did he found that out, sir?" Quistis winced at her sudden question. It wasn't like her to interrupt the headmaster.

Cid smiled warmly. "He reported that he asked for a favor from Ellone. How he did it exactly, I didn't really need to know. All that matters is that the threat has been eliminated."

"Wait, sir." Quistis replied. "Did he at least find out why this sorceress has been targeting me?"

Cid opened his mouth, but then shut it. He sighed, and took off his glasses. "Sorry, Quistis. I'm afraid he couldn't get that information."

"And the body of the sorceress?"

The old man shrugged. "That's the strange thing, her body had vanished once she was dead."

Quistis frowned. "Are there other witnesses?"

Cid remained quiet for a moment, thinking. He frowned slightly at the question, but then he could understand Quistis' need for more information. The poor girl had been nearly killed half a dozen times and she still did not know why. She must be hurting for answers. "There were two other SeeD's that were accompanying commander Squall, but they were immediately rendered unconscious when they entered the sorceresses hide out."

The information still did not make sense. When she, Squall and everyone else fought against Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia they had to fight together as a group. None of them stood a chance fighting alone. Fighting Ultimecia alone had nearly been impossible and they _all_ had to fight her.

_Not to mention it helped a _hell_ of a great deal to use that shockwave pulsar back on Ultimecia_. But this new sorceress, powerful enough to control multiple people, was killed by one man? If she was able to knock two other SeeD's unconscious, why was Squall spared?

Quistis rubbed her head. None of it made sense. How could using Ellone for help to find the sorceress lead him to her hiding in Esthar? How could he fight her alone and come out alive? She dies but her body disappears? Why did everyone so easily believe this nonsense?

Cid noticed her discomfort. He stood, stepped next to the younger girl, and patted her shoulder. "I know a lot of this doesn't make sense. While we may not have any evidence, there is no reason to not trust Squall." He returned to his desk and sat heavily. "You're exhausted, and frustrated for no answers. I swear to you, Quistis, that we will try to find out why she had targeted you. Now, return to your dorm while I speak with Seifer. Get some rest, and I'll send someone with dinner. Relax! It's over. You're safe now."

"Yes, sir." Saluting, Quistis bowed her head and exited the room. One step outside and she suddenly felt even more tired. Xu and Seifer were engaged in another argument.

"If she comes to me just _once_ you filthy lapdog, crying her eyes out 'cuz you broke her heart, you can count on me castrating you with your own knife of a weapon!" Xu screamed, not noticing Quistis stood behind her.

Seifer calmly waved his hand and brushed Xu aside. He stepped towards Quistis, but noticed her depressed face. "What happened?"

Quistis shook her head and smiled sadly. "Cid wants to see you now. I'll...I'll tell you later, okay? I need–I need to lie down or something. I'll be in my dorm. 184A." With that, Quistis stepped into the elevator with Xu following.

lLlLlLl

"Well! I must say, Seifer, you have done an excellent job. Quistis does not have a single scratch on her. I can guarantee you will be the first candidate for any future bodyguard jobs."

Seifer happily accepted the envelop containing his check.

"Now, if there's _anything_ I can do for you, anything at all–" Cid continued.

An idea suddenly erupted into the blonde's brain. He couldn't help but overhear a little of Cid's conversation with Quistis, at least until Xu began to berate him for being rude, but he heard enough that gave him an idea.

"Actually, Cid, there _is _something you can do for me."

lLlLlLl

Shutting the door with her foot, Quistis half expected her room to be covered with spider webs and dirt. It had been, what several weeks, two months, since she stepped into her room? Thankfully everything appeared to be clean and no trace of any webs. Her stomach twisted, she was starving, but Cid promised to send someone with dinner. She just hoped they got there soon.

Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't just leave her bag dumped in the corner. She took out everything, tossed her dirty clothes on her laundry basket, she could wash her clothes after dinner and after Seifer visited. She wondered where he would stay. When they arrived in Balamb there had been some problems with the trains and they would be out of commission for a while. She blushed as she thought of suggesting to Seifer that he could stay in her dorm. At least then they could spend a little more time together.

She moved on to neatly refolding her clean clothes and putting them in their appropriate places. Her chest felt heavy as she imagined the day Seifer would have to leave. Would he be okay with being in a long distant relationship? Quistis snorted. No, _the_ Seifer probably couldn't stand the thought of it. People in a long distant relationship can't see each other, they can't touch, they can't kiss, they can't...she sighed. She was going to really miss Seifer. She won't miss the headaches he usually gives her, but she would miss his presence, the sight of his face, the touch of his hands, his lips on hers.

A knock broke her trace of thoughts. "Hello-o-o-o-o? Quisty, are you in there?"

Quistis felt her spirit lift up a tad at the sound of Selphie's voice. It had been so long since she saw her friend. She opened the door but only saw a blur of brown and yellow and suddenly felt her ribs tighten and nearly crack.

"Quisty! I'm-so-glad-you're-okay-we-really-really-really-really-really–"

Giggling, well the sound that escaped Quistis' throat sounded more like a wheeze, but she pulled away from the shorter girls bone breaking hug. "I missed you too, Selphie."

The girls curled hair bounced as she jumped, a broad smile on her pale face. "I'm so-o-o-o glad you're okay! I bumped into Rinoa and she told me you finally arrived! When everyone heard the good news you should have seen all the Trepies, it was like their independence day or something. They even came to me to throw you a big welcome party! And—oh no-o-o, they're going to _kill_ me!"

Quistis laughed. Selphie's hair straightened as she became worried about what the psycho Trepies would do to her when they found out she ruined their idol's surprise party.

Stomach grumbling again, Quistis realized the beautiful smell of food and noticed Selphie clutching a bag. "Um, Selphie? Did you bring me something?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes! Your food, here!" Selphie offered the bag and helped herself to sitting on Quistis' bed. There wasn't anywhere else to sit, and she didn't want to leave so soon.

Quistis immediately inhaled the food. She blushed as she remembered she and Seifer overslept and missed breakfast and lunch. Perhaps she could borrow a SeeD car and they can return to Balamb for dinner. Until he left back to Esthar, every minute they spent together was critical.

lLlLlLl

Selphie lifted one tired eye. She had been sleeping so well, but she had the strangest dream. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her face fell into a frown when she didn't see her pink Angry Penguin poster on her ceiling. Where was she?

Sitting up, the brunette stretched out her sore muscles. Helping the Trepies with their surprise party had been extremely tiring, but at least it was nice to not have to do all the work for once. Wait, how long had she slept? The moon was still up, bright and high. Luckily, the faint green glow to her right led her to an alarm clock. It was only 1900 hours. The room was dark, and the curtains on the window obstructed much of the moon's light.

Turning, enough light shown through for Selphie to find the door. The light switch had to be by it. She yelped when she tripped on something as she crossed the room. Flipping the light switch, the first thing Selphie noticed was the stain on the back of her hand.

_What is this?_ The stain was red, and it was on her palm too, both her palms, even some in small splatters on her forearm, and a little on her new peach-yellow dress too! Recognizing the whip that hung on its hook by the light switch, Selphie was still in Quistis' room! Did she fall asleep on her bed? Why didn't Quisty just wake her up?

The small SeeD smiled. Knowing Quisty she wouldn't want to waken a sleeping friend, even if she was on her bed. But what in the world was this red stuff? Did a red marker explode in her hands? Perhaps she slept walked and got into Quisty's red pen supply. She did have such a strange dream, like she was walking but everything was so dark.

No, the red stains were too thick and sticky to be ink. Sniffing it, Selphie's skin crawled and she felt her breath and heart stop, she recognized the metallic scent. It was blood! Ew, where did she get so much blood? Feeling like she was going to vomit, there was a soft itch on the back of her head, telling her to look behind her. She didn't want to turn, it was like being in a horror film. Her body didn't listen to her brain, she turned and her eyes descended to the ground, noticing a larger red stain. She wanted to vomit, she was going to vomit, but all she could do was scream.

She screamed and screamed until her voice grew hoarse. There were voices on the other side of the door, shouting and demanding for the door to open, but she couldn't move. What had she done?! Her nunchaku laid on the ground by the bed covered in blood. She screamed again and ignored the sound of the door being knocked down. She kept screaming, ignoring the people that burst into the room. She recognized a few of them, there was someone that was pulling on her asking her what happened, but she couldn't say anything. She wanted to scream again but only a choked sob escaped.

lLlLlLl

Seifer had to kill something, someone, anyone! He paced, deep in thought. He had to end everything now! Sitting next to him was the still bloodied Selphie, Dr. Kadowaki had shut herself in the other half of the infirmary, working on trying to get Quistis stabilized.

He stopped, shutting his eyes. All he could see was all that blood. His hands shook, he needed to kill whoever was responsible! He promised Quistis he would protect her, but he was powerless, weak, and now she was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Another sob from Selphie knocked him out of his blood lust thoughts. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me exactly what happened!"

Selphie tried to answer, but her voice broke on every other word. "I–I fell asleep. When I woke up–I turned on the light–and I saw h-her. Oh Hyne!"

Seifer squeezed her shoulders. He needed her to focus. "When you were asleep, was anything out of the ordinary?"

The brunette nodded, tears and snot running down her cheeks and lips, but she was too devastated to care. "It–it felt like I was sleep walking. I could feel my body moving, but my eyes were closed. I couldn't–I couldn't–couldn't move my body." She fell into another sob fit.

Seifer heard enough. He left Selphie and burst out of the infirmary. Since Quistis was submitted, everyone but Selphie and Seifer were to wait outside. Seifer cursed and threatened everyone that stood in his way. There was a mixture of nosy students and faculty, sobbing Trepies, and of all people chicken-wuss bumped into _him_.

The tattooed blonde demanded answers, but Seifer shoved him aside with ease. He stalked to the elevator, shoved anyone that tried to ride with him, whom were still asking him questions, and slammed on the third floor button.

Once the doors opened he froze when he noticed just the person he was looking for, sitting quietly on a couch outside of Cid's office.

The older woman looked worried. No, worried was an understatement. She looked like hell. Her normally straight hair was tangled, her eyes were red, and she looked much older without any make up on.

"Matr–Edea." Seifer announced.

The older woman looked up when she heard her name. "Oh, Seifer. What are you doing here, dear?"

"I need answers." Seifer said a little too roughly. "Can a sorceress control the weather?"

Edea looked taken back. She blinked momentarily, she could sense the hatred and impatience in the man before her. It would be best if she simply answered whatever he asked. She didn't want to worsen Seifer's mood. She nodded. "Yes, a sorceress can make a storm stronger, or weaken it, she could even create one on a perfectly beautiful, sunny day."

"Can a sorceress control another person without her realizing it?"

Edea frowned, she sat silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Yes, it is possible. In her subconsciousness, I would assume powerful emotions would trigger it."

Needing to know everything he needed to put the last piece of the puzzle together, Seifer was ready for blood. He knew who was responsible, and they wouldn't be alive much longer. Taking the elevator would be too slow, he needed to get on the first floor _now_. He leapt over the rail, hearing Edea gasp, and quickly cast Float before he hit the ground.

The lobby was littered with people, luckily none of them were caught in Seifer's spell, or the results would have been fatal and messy. Seifer scanned for the corridor that led to the dormitories. Finding it, he pulled out Hyperion and swung it at anyone that got too close. He knew the person he was hunting would be in the dorms.

When he finally reached the dorms, he couldn't take the pent up emotion anymore. "Squall! Where the hell are you! Get out of here NOW!"

He half expected the stupid coward to step out, but he only triggered other people to open their doors and peek their heads out, wondering what all the noise was about.

Fine, if he didn't want to face him like a man, he would just have to pluck him out. He suppressed the urge to attack a faculty member that demanded he surrender his weapon. No, Quistis would _kill_ him if he killed an innocent person. Remembering her, remembering her smile, her laughter, the feel of her lips on his just a mere few hours ago. Then remembering her face pale, unmoving, her hair colored red from the puddle of her own blood she laid in.

It wasn't possible for him to feel any angrier, but he did. "SQUALL! Show yourself!" If he couldn't get the filthy bitch to expose himself, then he may as well as take advantage of all the people that watched him. "I know you lied about killing the sorceress! I know you lied about tracking 'her' down! The sorceress was here all along!"

Bystanders whispered, some spoke at a loud volume, even the faculty member was baffled and at a loss of words. Seifer continued, walking and slicing walls and doors. If he couldn't kill anyone, then he would at least destroy a few inanimate objects. "There is only one person that could hate Quistis so much they'd want her dead! After all, losing their boyfriend, their lover, is good enough motive. People kill for much less."

Another slice, another door fell, exposing a terrified person within the room. If Seifer had to search every room he would. He knew Squall could hear him, his throat hurt with every word he screamed. He still carried on, "I knew there had to be a very damn good reason for you to lie about killing the 'sorceress'. Any idiot could have figured out YOU would be protecting HER!"

Numerous gasps echoed behind him, and Seifer heard a fast pace of footsteps. Turning, Seifer easily blocked Squall's blow. Normally, such a confrontation would have Seifer grinning, but he was too angry to do anything but _kill_. He countered, two blows to Squall's face that were blocked, but Seifer was quicker, he pulled his trigger when both gunblades met.

Heat blazing from the explosion, both men pulled away and readied their weapons. People were pulling farther away from them so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Squall charged again, but Seifer aimed a Thundaga spell at his torso. The spell was dodged, but it met with a wall and punctured a hole right through.

"You know what's funny, _traitor_!" Seifer taunted.

Squall's somewhat calm face fell into a frown, how _dare_ the lapdog call _him_ a traitor!

Seifer pounced at his mirror image, taking advantage of his lighter gunblade and stronger arms, slicing, stabbing, at Squall and anything that got in his way. More walls and decorative plants crumbled at his feet. Sweat formed on Seifer's brow but he made no attempt to rub the liquid away.

Squall blocked and ducked as best as he could. Twice Hyperion nipped at his side and back, but he continued to move back. He had to get to the lobby. There would be more people that could apprehend Seifer.

"When I found out it was _you_ that _raped_ Quistis, I swore to her that I would kill you!" Seifer continued to scream and swing between every word. They reached the lobby already, but no one attempted to stop the fight. The expression on Seifer's face stunned most people from lifting a finger. "But you know what she said? She protected you! She said if your roles were reversed _you_ would _protect_ her!"

Saying the words out loud empowered Seifer further. He forced his tired arms to move faster, stronger. Every block Squall made was weakening him. He had more and more difficulty lifting his weapon, let alone blocking everything the ex-knight threw at him.

"But you betrayed her! You eventually figured out it was Rinoa that was trying to kill Quistis. I heard it myself, her powers have been growing. Edea told me powerful emotions can trigger a sorceresses power in her subconsciousness." Seifer took a quick glance at the hundreds of people that littered the lobby. He needed all of them to hear him, even the stupid chicken wuss that looked ready to jump into the fight.

"Rinoa felt betrayed when you _lied_ to her about what happened between you and Quistis!" Seifer continued swinging at Squall, he refused to stop until the coward grew too weak from holding his own weapon. "You betrayed Quistis twice! You lied, you told Rinoa, you told _everyone_ in Garden that _she_ took advantage of you! But that was a lie! It was _you_ that took advantage of Quistis! I saw it for myself, just ask Ellone!"

Hearing Ellone's name had an affect on Squall. He paused for a split second and barely noticed Seifer swinging his weapon down on him. He blocked it, but Seifer swung so hard, Squall's revolver gunblade cracked, and Hyperion dug into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell onto one knee. Why wasn't anyone helping him!

"STOP!"

Seifer turned and found Rinoa standing beside him. She stepped in front of Squall and held her arms out on either side of her. "Stop this Seifer! I'm sorry! I–I couldn't–I didn't know!" Her voice choked, she was crying.

Seifer believed her. "I know _you_ didn't know, but _he_ did. Yet he chose to _kill_ Quistis!"

Squall remained quiet, he stood, happy that Rinoa shielded him from any more damage. He took a few steps back, wanting to put as much distance between the mad man and himself, but he bumped into someone. Turning, he came face to face with a student. "Get out of my way."

The student slapped him, tears running down her cheeks. The students on either side of her glared at Squall. They had their weapons drawn. The crying girl raised her weapon, a staff, at Squall's face. "We _warned_ you, if you were to hurt Instructor Trepe in _any_ way."

Hyne, it was _her_ fan club. Squall side stepped them, but was met with a SeeD. His weapon, too, was drawn and aimed at his neck. Squall looked behind him, behind Rinoa and Seifer, there were enough students and SeeD's to completely surround the trio. Everyone of them had their weapons out, some were crying, some looked as deadly as Seifer. Most of them threatened anyone that attempted to break up the fight.

This was getting ridiculous. Not only was no one breaking up the fight, mere students and low ranked SeeD's were _threatening_ him! "Enough of this! I order you _all_ to stand down and arrest that man!"

"You know what's _really_ funny, traitor?" Seifer announced. "When I asked Ellone to 'show' me what happened that night, when you were about to rape Quistis, she used one of her special spells to knock you out. She felt guilty about hurting you, so she worked herself ragged to heal you until she passed out. That's when you awoke the next morning, with a nearly naked Quistis on top of you and you only assumed the worst."

Squall felt his blood run cold. No, Seifer had to be lying!

"If you don't believe me just ask Ellone." Seifer hissed. He turned to Rinoa, who was red faced, crying, and looked ready to vomit. "Imagine that, you killed a friend that never wronged you."

It was too much. Rinoa doubled over and retched. Squall was immediately at her side, and Seifer stepped out of the way. Luckily his boots were sparred. All hatred and lust for revenge was gone. Everyone knew the truth, that's all that mattered. He looked down on Hyperion and felt a little better, Squall's blood got on it after all.

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Phew, finally finished the chap. So sorry for the really, really, really long delay. I've taken a really long time with draft after draft, I never was happy with either of them. No offense to the Rinoa and Squall fans. Especially with me portraying Rinoa as a bit of a whore, but come on you have to admit her jumping from Seifer (whom she supposedly 'loved') to Squall in less time than it takes to eat an apple was a bit whore-ish. I always thought if she would do the same thing but in reversed order. Just know I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to finish the chappy, I opted for finishing now and being late for swim practice -.- I know the coach is gonna make me swim a 500m fly as punishment. For those that have swam a 200m fly straight and know about the pain that erupts when you swim even more, just know I did it for all the readers =D Oh and I just had to mention a few lyrics from We Stand 'cuz I thought it reflected Seifer in this chapter so well, one more chappy to go!


	12. Not Alone

Not Alone

Chapter XII "Not Alone"

No more are the days that I will

Fear for I have found a strength that

None can match and I'll push forward

Never has the blood in my veins

Flowed so fiercely as when I feel this around me

I am whole

I'm not alone with the touch of your hand

I am whole again

–"Not Alone" by All That Remains

lLlLlLlLlLl

Quistis' ears perked. They were talking about her, she just knew it. She ran to her bedroom door, her hair cascading down like a curtain around her shoulders, the small ribbon she was using to hold her hair up fell forgotten on the floor. The ten year old opened the door a crack and squinted as she peered out, spotting her foster parents in the living room.

"There's no need for us to attend...whatever it is she asked us to go to. She knows our work is important, we've had this night planned for weeks."

Quistis' face fell at the end of her mothers words. One small hand tightened into a fist and her cheeks flushed with anger and disappointment. She told her parents about her awards ceremony long before they had anything planned for tonight! She made sure to check their calender one day she came home from school early while they were still gone. They didn't have anything planned and she begged them to attend the ceremony this time. This was her last school event and they had promised they would go!

Tears swelled in her sky blue eyes, but she quickly rubbed them away. _We are not raising a weak child that cries_, their scoldings still fresh in her head.

"Well good thing her school is within walking distance, we should go before we're late."

Quistis quietly shut her door. She picked up her discarded ribbon and returned to fixing her hair. Ribbon tied and her dress void of any lint or wrinkles Quistis slumped on her bed. Her eyes stared at the small table across from her, dozens of trophies, ribbons and medals decorated the furniture. Some were earned from science fairs, sports, but most were academic awards. Straight A's, honor rolls, some were awards for advancing to higher grades. Tonight she was going to accept an award for moving onto high school. The normal age for students to begin high school was at the beginning of their adolescence and she was barely ten, didn't that make her special? She just wanted to hear her parents praise her. Everything else she's done they never took notice. What did she have to do? Win a war? Find a cure for cancer?

A weak smile spread on her suddenly tear streaked face. She remembered a schoolmate's words once, "you're lucky to get so many awards". A small laugh escaped her lips. He said _she _was lucky. For what? Because she received a few more useless pieces of wood and plastic? They were nothing more but junk, her mother always pointed that out every time she knocked one over whenever she was vacuuming. They were nothing more but junk to her parents, so that's what they were to Quistis too.

No, the lucky one was that boy. Even though he only received an award for perfect attendance both his parents were always there to watch him, cheer for him when he was presented his junk of an award.

Quistis would gladly exchange all of her awards just to see her parents smile at her, to say they were proud of her hard work, to say they loved her. A sob wanted to escape her throat, but she swallowed it back. She couldn't cry, her parents wouldn't approve of it. Glancing at the clock, Quistis figured she'd better start walking before it got too late.

She took one last look at the picture sitting next to her lamp. The picture was of her and her parents. She smiled wide, showing off straight white teeth, but both her parents didn't smile. Their faces were as stern and void of any emotion just like the dull background of the picture. Sighing, Quistis grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Once outside she spotted the perfect attendance boy across the street. He and his parents were well dressed, the father mentioned something about pizza after the ceremony and the boy jumped, his face filled with joy. They all climbed into their vehicle and disappeared beyond the street.

Sighing, Quistis zipped her coat, made sure the door behind her was locked, and started walking...alone. Again. She tilted her head back and looked at the stars, quietly whispering, "why don't they care?"

lLlLlLl

She did everything she could. Granted, Garden didn't have the best medical equipment, but they have magic. Without magic, Dr. Kadowaki thought, Quistis wouldn't have survived the surgery. Garden certainly did not have the proper tools to conduct any sort of surgery, even something as simple as appendectomies. Dr. Kadowaki, nevertheless, made due with the tools at her disposal, and depended on magic like a newborn depends on its mother for survival.

The surgery was a success, the repercussions of the blunt force head trama Quistis suffered was healed at a torturous slow rate to avoid the creation of scar tissue in the brain and blood vessels. Surgery was needed to avoid anymore hindering consequences, and more importantly death.

Now, however, the more nerve wrecking part; awaiting Quistis to awaken. There were still many more conditions Quistis could suffer, but could only exhibit in a conscious state. Would she suffer from amnesia? Develop a mental disorder? Could she lose some or all of her motor skills? The problem with healing magic is that it only repairs the broken tissue and reconstructs it back to its uninjured state. Magic, however, cannot heal tissue or nerves that have already expired. The time between Quistis' injury and her transport to the infirmary was more than enough time for several tissues and nerves to die.

Now, all that the older woman could do is sit and wait. She drained her cup of coffee, the caffeinated liquid had long gone cold, but she needed the energy boost. She wanted nothing more but to sleep and wish everything had been a dream. Everything a dream and to awaken to the sound of Quistis wakening her with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and her deck of Triple Triad cards in the other.

The doctor watched the sleeping SeeD before her. She found herself thinking, wishing, she'd give anything to reverse this whole mess. Balamb Garden was nearly destroyed with all of its recent abuse, near destruction by long range missiles, Balamb's head figure struggle, followed by a direct attack by Galbadian Garden, and now this.

The older woman didn't know how to define this mess, it borderlined on a riot. Honestly, she had no idea a mere _fan club_, which consisted mostly of students, could cause such a panic and stand a chance against Garden's authorities. Panic spread through Garden about a well known and popular SeeD had nearly been killed by a sorceress. Rumors became worse as they spread from different lips, some have said that Quistis _was _killed. An infamous SeeD killed by a sorceress that has lived within Garden for the past few months. For a sorceress to live among SeeD's is like a mouse living with a den of cats. The world was still recovering from the previous sorceress war, no doubt many will assume a new one will erupt. But this time it will be much worse if people assume SeeD's are now working with sorceresses. Without people's trust then Garden has no business, no source of income.

Feeling a migraine tingling in the back of her eyes, Kadowaki returned to her desk and collapsed on her chair. She shouldn't be giving herself a headache over this, and she suddenly felt eternally grateful her job was strictly slapping band aids on injured kids. She'd hate to be in the headmaster's shoes. The door opened suddenly, a female voice penetrating the quietness of the cold infirmary.

Standing to greet, or rather _heal_, her newcomer the doctor frowned at the sight of the injured woman before her. "Xu? What in Hyne's name happened to you?" Her brown eyes focusing on the younger woman's forearms.

Xu's face fell into a frown, her eyes slits and a slight shaking of her arms. Or perhaps it was shock. She winced and cursed as she lifted her arms to her eye level. "_This_ is what happens when you are ordered to protect a _traitor_ from being castrated by a _very_ loyal fan club."

Doctor mode turned on, Kadowaki gently pushed Xu onto an available bed. She immediately fetched a box of supplies.

Xu cursed again, the pain in her arms resurfacing as she tried to move her arms into a more comfortable position on top of her lap. "I _really_ hate to admit this doctor, but you'll need to give me a tetanus shot as well." She winced again, imagining the torture of the injection. Her and needles did not have a mutual enjoyment.

Nodding, the doctor dug through her injection supplies. "Explain what happened."

Xu made a noise in the back of her throat which closely resembled a growl. "I was assigned to accompany the traitor--"

"You mean Commander Leonhart?" Kadowaki asked as she rid the syringe of air bubbles.

The SeeD stared at the syringe for a moment before continuing, "he's been stripped of his rank and until Quistis petitions against it, he has been relieved as a SeeD."

The doctor paused momentarily. "Isn't that punishment a little harsh?"

Xu snorted. "The emo twat knew who was responsible for attacking Quistis and allowed it to continue. For how long he knew we don't really know, but he had the chance to prevent it or at least warn Quistis before she was--was--"

Kadowaki nodded. "What will happen to Mr. Leonhart then?"

A harsh chuckle. "Who knows. The eggheads were discussing his further punishment until we were interrupted by psychopathic Trepies."

Dr. Kadowaki began cleaning Xu's arms and immediately recognized the cause of her wounds. "You were bitten?"

Xu winced at the touch of alcohol and cursed. "Yes! Those psychopaths, luckily they didn't have weapons, but that didn't stop them from trying to rip the traitor with their bare hands. I had no choice but to step in and protect the bastard, which by the way I was _very_close to saying 'screw orders' and joined the crazies. But I know if I did that then Quistis would be angry with me. Have you ever been with an angry Quistis before, Dr. Kadowaki?"

Done cleaning and healing one arm, the older woman set to work on the other. "No, can't say that I have."

"You don't want to." Xu warned, flexing her freshly healed arm. "So I stepped in to protect the traitor, the crazies weren't too fond of me getting in their way. I swear I almost saw my life flash. At first they were just trying to shove me aside, but when I grabbed onto them and wouldn't let go they tried to literally chew their way out!"

Jumping from the sudden feeling of a sharp prick on her arm, Xu turned away and shut her eyes tightly, her breathing increasing slightly. _It'll be over, it'll be over. Don't think about it. Oh screw it, it hurts like hell._

Kadowaki pulled out the needle and immediately placed a band aid on the puncture wound, pressing on it slightly to stem the blood flow. Knowing she'd have a bruise, Xu still never felt happier to finally be done with the injection. "How is she?"

The older woman sighed softly. She slowly tossed every used tool and gauze away in their proper containers before collapsing on her stool. She really needed a power nap, or at least a very large cup of coffee. "She's stable. For now."

Xu frowned. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

Dr. Kadowaki explained Quistis' situation, and the difficulty of examining what damage has been done without the proper medical scanners. "Therefore we'll just have to wait until she awakens."

"How long will that be?"

The doctor shrugged. "That I cannot say. For all I know she can remain in a coma from hours, to days, to weeks, to---well you understand."

Xu's fists tightened. "That bastard! I highly suggest you don't give Quistis' condition to anyone except Cid and the rest of the eggheads. That might convince them to give Squall even more punishments. Oh and _don't _tell Seifer. We're having a hard time as it is keeping him contained down in the basement. If he were to catch wind of this I don't think any of us will stand a chance to prevent him from skewering the traitor."

"Isn't calling him a traitor a little harsh?"

Xu cursed. "What he did was treason. Even if Rinoa did not harm Quistis intentionally she is still a sorceress, and as SeeD's our primary purpose is to rid of sorceresses. We thought having one within arm's reach would make everyone safe. Obviously that didn't work out as planned. He was the commander for Hyne's sake! Lover or not, he has sworn to serve Garden. Part of serving Garden is following the rules, and I believe harming another SeeD is considered treason."

"But it was Rinoa's powers, her inner emotion, that triggered her powers to manifest themselves to harm Quistis." The doctor pointed out.

Jumping off the bed, Xu gulped quick breaths. It wouldn't be wise for her inner emotions to gain control over her fists. "There's such a thing as second degree murders is there not? People that knew something bad would happen to take a person's life, but they do nothing. That is the same in Squall's case."

"Squall and Rinoa are lovers, are they not?" Dr. Kadowaki remained calm as the younger woman glared at her. She didn't mean to sound defensive of Squall's lack of actions, she too is a close friend of Quistis' but she could understand why Squall did the things he did. What he did wasn't acceptable by all means, but she could still understand why he did what he did. "If you were in Squall's shoes, what side would you choose?"

Xu let out a frustrated cry as she rubbed her eyes. All of the sudden emotions, shock, anger, worry, everything was too much to absorb at once. Normally she would be calm, but she just watched her best friend be carried off to the infirmary. The sight of Quistis' face, her shirt, her hair all stained dark red from her blood. She could have sworn she saw Quistis' skull oddly shaped. That brought chills down her back, goosebumps to her arms and her stomach to lurch. Then she had to defend the very traitor, the one that allowed Quistis, the person who taught him everything he knew and helped him get to his position thank you very much, all while worrying about her best friend pulling through the surgery. _Now _she hears Quistis may be paralyzed, forget all her memories, forget her, or she may never wake up. So yes a lot of emotions are going haywire and the doctor wasn't doing anything to help her feel better.

"Who cares if they were in love or not, no harm would have come to Rinoa if Squall told us it was her behind Quistis' assassination attempts. Rinoa was a lot of people's friends, Hyne she was a close friend to Quistis before their little spat. We wouldn't have just killed her. If we were willing to just kill her we would have done so a long time ago. Quistis wouldn't be on that bed, Rinoa wouldn't be on her way to Esthar, I wouldn't have been zombie chow, Selphie wouldn't be traumatized. If Quistis doesn't wake up in perfect condition Selphie will blame _herself _and I don't want to see what that'll do to her Dr. K, I just don't." Xu breathed as if she had finished running a triathalon. "I get what you're trying to say doctor, it is somewhat understandable what Squall did. But what he did was stupid and he betrayed Quistis."

Kadowaki rose her eyebrows. "Why do you say he betrayed her?"

"Isn't it obvious? In Squall's simple mind he had two choices. He could protect Rinoa and sacrifice Quistis, if he could sacrifice her he could sacrifice anyone else. Or he could have protected Quistis and allowed Rinoa to be taken away, her powers to be closely studied and monitored by that dude from Esthar. He didn't want to lose Rinoa, even though they were no longer together. What he did was selfish. He betrayed Quistis." Xu paused. Her throat was a bit dry, but she didn't want to bother Kadowaki. The woman looked like she would collapse of exhaustion if she stood. "After Rinoa was escorted to the Ragnorak, Seifer managed to escape momentarily and he immediately sought out Squall. The two fought again. I was one of five that had to tear Seifer off of Squall and do you know what I heard Seifer tell Squall as he was beating him?"

The doctor shook her head. "Seifer said that Quistis told him what had really happened between her and Squall on that mission that caused Squall and Rinoa to break up. The rumors say that Quistis took advantage of Squall when he was injured. That wasn't true, Quistis had recurring dreams of what happened that night. Most of it wasn't clear but it appeared that Squall was the one that took advantage of Quistis. When Seifer found out he threatened to return to Balamb and kill Squall. But Quistis wouldn't let him, she kept telling him that she knew Squall didn't hurt her."

A new expression overcame Xu's frown. Her face softened and she stood. She stepped into the only occupied room and watched Quistis quietly. Dr. Kadowaki followed close behind, remaining quiet to hear Xu finish her story.

"'If Squall were in my place he would protect me.'" Xu whispered softly. She felt tears threaten to surface. She immediately thought of Squall and allowed the anger to overcome her sorrow. "That's what Quistis told Seifer when he asked her why she was protecting Squall. Hyne, Seifer wouldn't stop saying those words. He kept drilling them into Squall's head everytime he punched him. He also drilled them into my head, as well as the other SeeD's that were there. I only pray to Hyne that those people don't speak a word of what Seifer said to the Trepies. They're pissed enough as it is. They hear about it and _they'll _start another war."

Xu stretched out her hand, wanting to touch Quistis' heavily bandaged forehead, but afraid to cause more harm. Instead, she lowered her hand to Quistis' own hand, gripping it tightly and willing her friend to awaken. "I'll never forgive Squall. After everything Quistis did for him, she was fired for going out of her way to be sure Squall would graduate a SeeD. She went out of her way to help him defeat Adel and Ultimecia. She allowed him to blame her for his failed relationship. She believed he would protect her as she has protected him." This time a tear did escape, and quickly rolled down her cheek, neck, and was immediately absorbed by her shirt. She hoped Kadowaki didn't see it. "He's a traitor."

Dr. Kadowaki remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. What _could _she say? Everyday she remained in her infirmary, healed a few injured students and SeeD's. They were her source of gossip. She never really knew what had really happened. Quistis never visited her as she normally did, she kept to herself. Then her thoughts shifted to Seifer. She glanced at Quistis and allowed a small smile to spread on her lips. "Seifer really cares for Quistis, doesn't he?"

Xu snorted again. "He won't admit it. But actions speak louder than words. The way Seifer was beating Squall..."

"Then he does care for her. Mr. Almasy is not a part of this Garden, he is free to return to his home and forget any of this happened. Yet he has remained. I heard he was able to find out what really happened between Squall and Quistis on their mission."

Xu laughed. It was a bitter laugh, but it dissolved into a more sorrowful one. "To think all this has happened over nothing."

"Where is Seifer, by the way?"

Xu shrugged. "In one of the holding cells in the basement. I think he's calmed somewhat, the last beating he gave seems to have satisfied his lust for violence."

Kadowaki frowned. "Why has Squall not been sent here if he is injured?"

Xu shook her head. "It's been ordered for him to clean up...Quistis' room with nothing but a sponge and a small bucket of water. He'll be in there for hours. Cid made it clear he will not be brought here. He'll just have to live with the bruises and cuts on his face. I hope Seifer gave him another scar."

The younger woman pulled her hand from Quistis'. She was ordered to return to the meeting, but she didn't give a damn about that at the moment. Quistis' friends would want to see her. It might do well for Selphie to visit first, Quistis looked good. Better than how she looked when she was brought in that is. Seifer would want to see her as well. And since he gave Squall's pretty face an ugly beating she might, just _might_, be supportive of his and Quistis' relationship. _What makes you think they will have a relationship if Quistis awakens paralyzed? Who's to say she'll wake up at all? Or what if she wakes up a much different person?_

"No." Xu whispered to herself.

"No, what?"

Xu started. She forgot Dr. Kadowaki was standing behind her. "I was thinking to myself." She returned her gaze to Quistis and smiled weakly. "She'll pull through. She always does. Do you remember that day those jerks told Quistis she'd have to kill a T-Rexaur by herself to pass a class?"

The older woman chuckled softly. "How could I not? She cast float on you and dragged you in by your foot. That's a very difficult image to forget."

Xu's face colored. That night she had sneaked into the secret area to smoke a cigarette or two. Smoking always calmed her nerves, and she nearly smoked a whole pack. She had been worried about the SeeD written exam she would be taking in a few days. On her way out she witnessed a small girl fighting a T-Rexaur alone. That girl appeared to be injured and exhausted and was a second away from being the beasts midnight snack. Xu tried to intervene and attempted to blind the monster, grab the girl and run like hell. Instead, after casting blind the beast roared and flung its tail at them, which nailed her from behind and hurled her into the concrete wall, knocking her unconscious.

She awakened that next day with a concussion, bruised ribs and a dislocated wrist. That girl she tried to help always came to visit before and after her classes. That damn shrimp suffered nothing more but a few slashes across her arms. Most of the wounds weren't even caused by the monster, but instead were caused by the girls strange choice of a weapon: a whip. Xu was seventeen then, and was knocked out by a T-Rexaur in less than ten seconds. Yet that girl, aged thirteen, took the beast out single handedly. That was the day she met Quistis.

Xu had failed the written exam that year. Angry and frustrated Xu had contemplated on quitting all together. Until Quistis helped her in multiple ways, she showed how to improve her study habbits, quizzed her, Hyne she gave Xu hell if she ever woke up feeling lazy and prefered to escape to Balamb to get drunk and get laid instead of studying. The hard work paid off. Her second attempt came and she passed the exam, nearly acing it. Of course when Quistis had the required amount of credits to take the exam two years later she aced it, but that wasn't the point.

Quistis would pull through. She had to. Without her--no Xu couldn't think like that. Xu's life would be boring without Quistis. She just recently planned out her wedding damnit, and Quistis was going to be her maid of honor. It was strange to plan a wedding without even being engaged first, hell she didn't even have a boyfriend at the moment, but nevermind the small details. Bottom line was she relied on Quistis on many things. Losing her would be like losing a thumb. Life would go on but you wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much.

Who knew how the rest of Quistis' friends would take it. How would Seifer fare, Xu wondered. No, she couldn't think like this. She glanced at her watch. She _really_should be getting back to that meeting. Normally on such meetings she always caught a wink or two, but was always elbowed awake by Quistis. Sometimes she pretended to fall asleep and wouldn't move whenever she was elbowed just to see how many times Quistis would try to jerk her awake. She always got a kick out of tricking her blonde friend, she fell for it every time. The memories struck her and she suddenly felt disappointed Quistis wouldn't be there to force her out of her nap.

Before leaving, Xu gave Quistis' hand a firm squeeze. She never noticed Quistis' fingers twitch when she pulled her hand away.

lLlLlLl

Of all SeeD's that were assigned to keep an eye on him it had to be chicken wuss. After he punched Squall into next week a few hours ago he felt his nerves calm somewhat. His body still felt tense and restless and there was nothing in his cell that he could hit to ease the adrenaline that still remained in his body. Well there was still the walls but those were made out of pure concrete. He kicked it once and his toes still felt numb.

Zell was assigned to keep guard outside his door. Seifer smirked and had bugged the shorter blonde for everything. He complained about anything just to get under Zell's skin. The tattoed SeeD was not very patient. Five minutes into complaining about being hungry Zell finally stomped off to the cafeteria. He wasn't a very good guard either. When he returned he was empty handed. The dumbass ended up forgetting why he was getting food and ended up eating it. He took another half hour to go back and return with uneaten hot dogs. He hesitated and seemed unrelectant to give Seifer his food.

That prompted Seifer to voice his enjoyment the hot dogs. He's eaten better ones at Esthar, but knowing how much the shorter blonde _loved_Balamb Garden's hot dogs Seifer exaggerated his enjoyment of his meal just to piss Zell off. Even though Zell had eaten a few minutes prior he still stared at Seifer's hot dogs with his mouth salavating. Later Seifer complained about being thirsty. Zell behaved the same, he stupidly left his post, got the water but forgot it was for Seifer and drank it, returned to his post empty handed and left again. Seifer was grateful for Zell's short term memory span. It was too much fun watching the shrimp run back and forth constantly.

After his thirst was quenched he complained about feeling hungry again. Seifer wasn't really hungry, but he just wanted Zell to run around again. This time Zell _did_remember to bring Seifer his food, but he took a little longer than normal as he stayed in the cafeteria to eat a few more hot dogs himself. Upon returning, Seifer "accidently" dropped the food and refused to eat them. Zell fetched fresh ones, but Seifer simply stated he lost his apetite.

Crossing his muscular arms across his chest, Zell leaned against the door. Another stupid move, Seifer thought. He could very easily squeeze his hand through the small opening on the door and punch the shorter man.

"Of all people why did it have to be me!" Zell hissed through clenched teeth. He glanced at his watch and started jumping on the balls of his feet. "Quisty should be out of surgery now. I want to see her."

Ears perking, Seifer thought of a way to get out. He _could_take advantage of Zell's carelessness, but that wouldn't be very satisfying. He grinned and started to complain again. This time he wanted a bathroom break.

"I don't care." Zell scoffed with his mouth full of half a hot dog. He couldn't let them go to waste, despite his stomach already feeling close to bursting. "Piss yourself for all I care. Piss in there, you'll have to live with the smell for hours." He chuckled at the thought.

Seifer grinned again. He could take advantage of Zell's closeness to the doors opening in a different way.

Another sound erupted from the thick quietness. That sound was a zipper, as if it was being undone or zipped up Zell didn't know, but he did recognize the sound. Curiousity took over and he turned around. The lower part of his eye caught movement. Looking down slightly he noticed Seifer pressed against the small opening of the door that was used to pass in food and water.

Despite being a bit slow, watching Seifer reach into his unzipped pants caused Zell to jump back and scream. "Okay man! I'll take you to the damn toilet! Not here!"

Seifer zipped up again and tilted his head back as he laughed. The door opened and Zell cautiously stepped in. _Too easy_, he thought. He punched Zell, wincing when his fist grew numb and exploded in pain. He shook and massaged his knuckles as Zell hit the floor with a loud thud. "Worst guard ever."

Now to find the infirmary. If he found Squall on the way he wouldn't let him live. No scratch that. Seifer cursed and scratched at his scar. If he killed Squall then Quistis would never forgive him. Fine he'll just kick Squall and make sure he'll never be able to reproduce in the future. The thought brought a smirk to his face. He made sure to lock the door behind him.

lLlLlLl

Garden appeared to have gone back to normal. Sort of. Classes seemed to have resumed, although many students and SeeD's litered the lobby, all of them too busy gossiping to really notice Seifer. Then again with his hair no longer slicked back and his gray trenchcoat absent it was easy for anyone to not recognize him. He nearly ran into Xu, but was able to hide behind a much larger instructor that had been passing through.

Seifer had hoped he wouldn't bump into anyone in the infirmary, but when he stepped in he wasn't expecting for it to be deserted. Normally the first person anyone entering would bump into would be that old older woman doctor. Whatever her name was Seifer couldn't even pronounce it. Shrugging, Seifer quickly found the only occupied room. He stepped into it but was nearly pressed against the back side of the woman doctor.

Opening the door made his presence known to the other occupants of the room and multiple set of eyes turned to look at him. The doctor stood directly in front of him and on either side of Quistis' bed was that girl in the yellow dress, although now she was sporting a simple shirt and jeans that were too big and long for her, and the cowboy wannabe. Yellow dress, or too small for her clothes in this case, had eyes worse than the stoners that lived a room below Seifer. Her eyes were blotchy, tear stains on her cheeks, and her nose runny. She glanced at Seifer for a second then turned her attention back to the sleeping Quistis.

Cowboy hat watched Seifer silently while the doctor immediately recognized the new guest.

"Seifer? What are you doing here? Xu told me you were being kept downstairs." The doctor replied.

The ex-knight shrugged. "It was only a temporary hold. I'm free to go wherever I wish."

The doctor smiled. "And the first place you sought out was here?" Her smile widened and she glanced at Quistis for a moment. She returned her attention to Seifer and caught him staring at the recovering SeeD with a much softer expression on his face. "You really do care for her."

Seifer frowned and looked away from Quistis. He never really was the type of guy to jump on a couch and scream about loving someone. Wait, did he say love? He shook his head and noticed cowboy hat and yellow dress looking at him. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed into slits. He couldn't stop the slight blush he felt creep on his cheeks.

Old older woman doctor laughed. Seifer eyed the pen in her lab coat pocket silently wanting to grab it and stab the woman with it. "Irvine, Selphie perhaps we should give Seifer a little private time with Quistis."

Seifer stepped aside and allowed the doctor to exit the small room. He felt his cheeks get warmer and he suddenly wished his hair was longer to hide his darkening face.

Irvine placed an arm around Selphie's tiny waist, whispering into her ear. "C'mon babe, she'll be okay."

Selphie shook her head slowly. Her grip on Quistis' hand increased. "I'm not leaving." Her voice broken by the sudden hiccups which were caused by her crying.

Irvine sighed softly and pressed the tiny girl onto him. He tried to lead her away, but she wouldn't let go of their childhood friend. He couldn't blame her. He too felt horrible beyond words for not being able to control his body all those times he tried to shoot Quistis. The first time he shot Quistis he felt a part of him break inside. He couldn't forgive himself for causing Quistis harm. To see her fall onto the concrete floor with a steady pool of blood spreading around her he nearly went insane with guilt. But when he saw her again, the second time he attempted to assassinate her again, he couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw her perfectly healthy again. He stopped trying to pull Selphie away then. He knew how she felt.

"Sorry man, you'll just have to endure the double date." Irvine smiled weakly at Seifer.

The blonde didn't say anything. He simply stepped by the other side of Quistis' bed. His fingers twitched, as if wanting to grab onto her hand.

Long, quiet minutes passed. The only noise in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor. Once in a while Selphie fell into another sob, Irvine would comfort her, but nothing he could say would ever help her feel better.

"They say people in a coma can still hear what is being told to them." Irvine said to Selphie softly.

The small girl nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. She couldn't as she continued to silently cry for the next few minutes. More slow minutes passed, Selphie's breathing calmed and no hiccups kicked in, she finally whispered the same three words over and over again. "Please forgive me."

Seifer remained quiet for a long time. He tried to think of a few things to tell Quistis, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He eyed her pale hand, but couldn't bring himself to hold it. Why was he so afraid to show his feelings for Quistis in front of her friends? Perhaps a part of him was still denying the feelings he had for her. Still had. Have. Whatever, he cared for her. He eyed her hand one last time. Memories of that same hand healing his wounds resurfaced. Those same delicate fingers caressing his scratches and bruises away. The same hand that sent chills down his spine every time they ran across his skin.

"You shouldn't bother asking." Seifer said, his sudden voice making the crying girl jump. "You of all people should know Quistis. She will forgive you. No matter what happens to her. Hyne, as much as I hate to say it I don't doubt that she'll forgive Squall and Rinoa as well. She's that kind of person. She can never bring herself to hate someone."

Selphie didn't say anything, in fact Seifer's words seemed to only make her cry more and harder.

Seifer winced at her crying. His patience began to run thin, he could never stand to listen to people cry continuously. Instead of feeling sympathy for a crying person he only wanted to kick them out the door. But he endured Selphie's sobs a little longer, he couldn't bring himself to kick her out. If he did then Quistis will kick him in the ass. Thinking of an angry Quistis suddenly sent a chill down his back. As much as he loved pissing her off, when she lost her patience, which was extremely rare, and she got angry...well she gets _scary_.

Cowboy hat looked to be on the verge of tears himself. That or he was constipated and was in terrible pain. The expression on his face was hard to interpret. Then Seifer remembered the scar Quistis showed him. The scar on her left shoulder, inches wide of her heart. He reached over and tugged the neckline of the paper gown Quistis wore to the side, exposing said scar.

Selphie and Irvine didn't say anything at first, they just watched with a very confused expression plastered on both their faces. Selphie wanted to slap Seifer's hand away, how could he even _think _about doing such a thing in front of them! However, once her eyes noticed a scar her mouth shut and her face fell into a frown. She and Rinoa dragged Quistis to the beach some time ago, before when Rinoa and Quistis were on friendly terms, and Selphie never noticed such a large scar on her shoulder. It stuck out like a mole, she would have noticed it before. Unless that scar is from--

"Recognize this, cowboy hat?" Seifer announced.

Irvine frowned at the nickname and would have said something against it, but his attention was caught on what Seifer pointed at. He didn't need to be told what he was looking at. He knew the source of that scar Quistis was sporting. Looking at it made his stomach turn and he winced.

Seifer rolled his eyes. Were all of Quistis' friends such...such softies? Nevermind that. "Juding by your face, you recognize this is the same spot you shot Quistis."

Irvine tilted his head down his hat casting a shadow over his face. His eyes narrowed. He didn't know Seifer personally, but he heard enough stories from Squall and Zell about the ex-knight, how he enjoyed angering and annoying people. But pointing out what he did to his own friend was a low blow. His lips became a firm line and his hold on Selphie's waist tightened a little. Suddenly he wished he could have the same limit break Quisty has, a laser to shoot out of his eyes. Despite the consequence of such power, Quistis mentioned doing said spell hurts like hell and leaves her with a headache afterwards, he'd sacrifice his own eyes just to have that ability and drill a hole through Seifer's forehead.

"Where are you getting at?" Irvine hissed through clenched teeth. It wasn't like him at all to get angry, he was always laid back, but Seifer was hitting the wrong nerve.

Seifer smirked as he watched cowboy hat glare at him. He held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "Don't you know that she's _proud_ of that scar?"

Irvine didn't believe the jerk. Why would Quistis be proud of something like a scar? Normally women _hated_scars. It was an ugly mark on their flawless skin. Even though Quistis wasn't exactly the most vain woman he's ever met, he still doubted Quistis would even be proud of such a large scar. It was slightly star shaped and large, one end ran from the outter edge of her shoulder to right above her heart. Since it was still fresh the whiter, newer flesh welted. No, she couldn't be proud of _that_. "You're lying." He mumbled.

Cyan eyes rolled again. "I may be a lot of things, bastard, arrogant, cocky, self absorbed, etcetera etcetera but I've never been a liar." No reply from cowboy hat. "She told me she's proud of that scar because it's proof that you overcame mind control when it mattered most. You saved her life, and she's proud to have proof of it marked on her skin."

Irvine's face softened. It was strange, he felt like he was hallucinating. While Seifer recited Quistis' words he envisioned her standing before him, her face, her lips, and her voice saying those words to him. That sounded just like something Quistis would say, there was no way Seifer would have been able to make it up. It was the truth. It had to be. He looked at Quistis, his chest feeling so much lighter and easier to breathe. He inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling. Was he relieved? Quistis not only forgave him, but she was grateful. He found himself suddenly reaching to Quistis and placing a cold finger on her warm flesh, feeling the scar. A small smile began to form on his face. He pulled away and returned to his spot behind Selphie, glancing at Seifer momentarily. He wondered why Seifer would want to cheer him up, but he was grateful for the words.

Seifer sighed aloud. "So you see short stuff," he refered to Selphie, she ignored his comment, "feeling bad for yourself is a waste. No matter what you did to her, Quistis will only be grateful that you saved her life."

Selphie gasped and glared at the taller man. "How can you say I saved her? Look at her! She may...she may..."

Sighing again, Seifer scratched between his eyebrows. "Didn't you hear what I told cowboy hat? How much do you wanna bet that when Quistis wakes up she'll be proud of any of the scars you gave her? She doesn't look at the glass half empty. In her eyes you saved her because you, too, stopped yourself from carrying out what Rinoa's powers were ordering you to do."

Selphie's large, red eyes watched Seifer as he spoke. After he was finished she had nothing to say. She didn't want to argue in front of Quistis. She probably felt bad that her friends were arguing about her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She noticed movement in the bottom of her eyes. Glancing downwards she watched Seifer's fingers run across the back of Quistis' hand. Then she watched his face. He wasn't wearing the usual frown he sported. Instead, his face looked calm. His eyes were also different, normally they were cold and stern. But now, well the way Seifer was looking at Quistis looked a lot like how she's caught Irvine looking at her whenever she wakes up in the morning and catches him smiling at her. A small smile formed on her tear stained cheeks. She nodded, finally understanding what Seifer was trying to say. Quistis wouldn't want her to feel so horrible for something she literally had no control over. And she did save Quistis last minute, she could have easily finished her off, but she didn't.

Faint memories of that weird _dream_resurfaced. Selphie couldn't remember what in Hyne's name she was doing, but she did feel that something wasn't right, she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. The more she thought about it the more she remembered. Her eyes clenched tight, the darkness that overwhelmed her helped her mind remember what she heard and felt. Something hard in her hands and what felt like a lot of water all over her fingers. She was hitting something with whatever she was holding. Then there was a voice, Quistis', saying something but she couldn't understand. She swung again and then she heard something she did understand. "Selphie, stop. Please wake up."

Her eyes snapped open. Instead of being in that bloody room, she was in a clean, tiny and cramped infirmary room. The memories of that _dream_ gave her goosebumps and she started to feel a little queasy. Bottom line was she stopped. When she heard Quistis' weak voice asking her to stop she knew she had to have been doing something she wasn't supposed to. Her body had kept telling her to continue, but she had forced her body to listen to her mind.

Selphie took one last glance at Seifer. He still watched Quistis, his fingers still running over her hand. Smiling, she forced her shaking fingers to part from Quistis'. She pushed Irvine away gently, ushering them both out of the room. "Five minutes." She told Seifer before closing the door.

lLlLlLl

Seifer remembered why he hated hospitals, or in this case the infirmary. He's had nothing but a small stool to sit on. After a while his body weight completely flattened the cushion, so now his ass felt flatter than the floor. Without a back rest on the stool his back had already been hurting. The seat was also much shorter than the bed so he felt like a dwarf and if he leaned forward he could rest his arms and head on Quistis' bed but after some time his back would feel like it was in knots. The air conditioning was _very _strong, he found himself wishing he had his infamous coat. The room was too quiet, Seifer was never really a type of person that enjoys total silence.

His joints popped as he stretched, his rear end felt numb and his stomach was starting to want another pair of hot dogs. He glanced at the small clock that hung on the wall right above the door, only half an hour had passed since cowboy hat and yellow dress left. He was grateful to get away from them but now he wouldn't mind having them in the room just so he could listen to something else other than the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

The room was too small to allow him to pace about, but he couldn't bring himself to sit back down on that now flat stool. He had to do something, anything to distract him. He wasn't exactly the type to sit around and wait. Obviously his impatience cost him several SeeD exam attempts. No, he didn't want to think about that right now. If he thought about Squall for even an milisecond--

_Relax_, Seifer told himself. He chewed on a fingernail and glanced at Quistis again. Her thin eyebrows were knotting together, she almost looked like she was in pain.

_Of course she's in pain you dumbass, she was hit in the head dozens of times untill her skull cracked open. _Seifer could feel another adrenaline rush burning through his limbs. He bit on his thumb to keep himself from either tearing everything in the room apart or finding Squall and cracking _his_skull apart with his teeth. His tongue tasted copper. He hissed and pulled his bloody thumb away from his mouth. Wiping his thumb with a nearby unused gauze Seifer sat on the side of the bed and contemplated on leaving. He couldn't just sit and wait for Quistis to awaken. Watching her in such a state only made him want to bash Squall's face in even more than he's already had.

No, he couldn't leave Quistis alone again. If he didn't leave her alone before she wouldn't be in this condition in the first place. _But if you didn't speak with Ellone the attacks would have continued. Rinoa never would have learned the truth._

A small smirk grew on Seifer's face. Arging with yourself can't be healthy, he thought. He sighed loudly and hung his head. It wouldn't be a bad idea to take a nap, he hadn't slept since Ellone showed him Quistis' memories. Just thinking about sleep suddenly made him feel exhausted.

He analyzed the bed under him, it was wide enough for Seifer to lay next to Quistis. If she were merely sleeping he would have no qualms about sleeping next to her. But since she was injured he was a little afraid to knock her off the bed and injure her further. No, he'd rather just sleep on the cold, hard floor. Or sit on that damned stool and rest his head on the bed. He'd have a hell of a neckache later, but it was better than accidenly knocking Quistis off the bed. He did tend to hog not only the covers but the whole bed as well.

Supressing a yawn, Seifer glanced at Quistis one last time. He fought the urge to lift her eyelid and shine a flashlight into her pupil to awaken her. It was a favorite trick of Fujin's and Seifer had been meaning to try said trick on Quistis at least once. She'd probably try to shove the flashlight somewhere _very_ painful, but it'd be worth it. Sighing for what felt like the twelve time that hour, the ex-knight knew doing such a thing wouldn't make her wake up.

"Damn it, Quistis, snap out of it." He whispered sternly into her ear. His eyes widened slightly, he hadn't realized how close he placed his face to hers. He watched her full, pink lips for several moments and fought the urge to place his lips over them. Kissing someone who was unconscious on a bed was just corny, it was something that happens in a boring romance chick flick. Seifer wasn't that type of guy. Shifting his eyes to her eyelids, he gently placed his fingers over the flesh as if enticing her eyes to open. He would kill just to see her sky blue eyes again.

lLlLlLl

It was cold. Nothing could register into her head, her thoughts, her concerns, everything was focused on how cold it was. Her body was even beginning to become confused, it didn't know whether to feel numb or hot. She never felt so cold that she literally felt hot until now. It was a horrible feeling.

Quistis didn't even know how she came to be in _this _cave. She couldn't remember anything, how she came to be here nor what she did before she ended up in this freezing death trap. What felt like years ago, she awoke from a deep sleep and found herself in this Hyne forsaken cave. The cave was small enough for her to sit in comfortably, if it weren't for the ice cold rocks under her. Directly in front of her was the exit, she could see the outside. There were snow covered trees as far as she could see. But everytime she tried to leave there was some sort of invisible barrier keeping her inside.

Worse, she couldn't use magic. Each time she attempted to summon a fireball to at least keep her hands warm she couldn't even produce a flicker. She didn't have her weapon either. Not that it would help to break whatever spell was keeping her trapped inside. But just having her whip within reaching distance always helped her feel easier, safer. What was even more strange was that for as long as she's been in this cave she's had yet to feel hungry or thirsty. All for the better of course. Only thing worse than being trapped in a freezing cold cave is being trapped in a freezing cold cave while hungry and thirsty.

One thing that she did feel was sleepy. She's read enough books both fiction and medical to know that feeling tired when freezing cold was a very dangerous condition. It also means that death is approaching. For hours Quistis had done everything to keep herself awake, from calling for help and banging on the invisible wall to jumping, to pacing, anything and everything to keep her body moving and to stay awake. Nothing she did worked. Jumping and other forms of exercise did nothing to make her feel just a little bit warmer. She was able to keep herself awake at least.

Now, she's felt so physically and emotionally drained she just planted herself onto the hard floor, her back leaning against the wall and her knees to her chest and her arms hugging her legs. The cold air did enough damage to her throat to where she couldn't speak aloud very well. Every time she attempted to say something her throat would hurt. Even mumbling would hurt.

_Hurting is good. Concentrate on the pain_.

Placing her head on her knees, Quistis mumbled to herself. The pain in her throat made her eyes water. The exposure to water, which rapidly became nearly cold enough to form an icicle, helped her feel more awake. But how long would she be able to keep this up? She didn't know, perhaps the spell would wear off soon. But who put her here? And why? Quistis shook her head. She could think about the why and how once she found a way out of this rock. But she needed to find a way out soon.

She started when a sudden noise penetrated the bitter air. It was a strange noise, something Quistis couldn't explain nor recognize. She searched the small cave, although it was way too small for anything to hide without her noticing. Perhaps the noise came from outside?

Feeling a new surge of energy, Quistis stood on shakey legs. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms, just realizing she was dressed in her SeeD uniform. Funny, she couldn't remember the last time she even wore these clothes. Since her instructor dismissal she had no need to wear the uniform.

The noise came again, distracting her from her sudden thoughts of how she became dressed in her abandoned uniform. Maybe the noise came from the spell deactiviating? Quistis hoped, even silently prayed that was the case.

The invisible wall was still there, she couldn't step past the entrance of the cave. Feeling frustrated, Quistis punched at the barrier and grew surprised when her knuckles didn't explode in pain. In fact, her hand began to feel quite warm. She reached with her other hand but the unseen wall kept her at bay. The other warm hand, however, was stuck. It couldn't be pushed farther away nor could it be pulled. The blonde placed her free hand on top of the captive one, hoping the warmth would spread, but grew disappointed when there was no spread.

As fast as the warmth came it vanished, leaving Quistis' hand feeling numb from the sudden change of temperature. She reached out again, wanting, needing that warmth. The clear barrier wouldn't let her through still.

Feeling deprived and nearly frantic, the SeeD tried punching and kicking again. She still couldn't feel any pain despite her feeling her limbs strike the unseen wall. The rapid movement did nothing to warm her, it only drained the little energy she had.

She didn't care, though. She had been sitting in this cold hell for hours, maybe even days. Its felt like she's been here for days. She wanted to feel warm again. Now that she finally felt some of it she wanted it back. She couldn't have imagined it, it felt too real. Punching and kicking her invisible captor left her feeling breathless. Her arms and legs felt too heavy to life, let alone move. Feeling both helpless and hopeless, she collapsed on the painful ground. Curling into a fetal position to keep warm, Quistis bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying.

Why was she in here? What did she do to deserve such a madening punishment? Did she die and this was her punishment for betraying Squall and Rinoa? She bit down harder on her lip, drawing blood. Her eyelids were getting so heavy. Maybe she could close them just for a few seconds. A few seconds couldn't hurt, she wasn't going to fall asleep. She just wanted to rest.

_"Please forgive me."_

Sky blue eyes opened and immediately watered from the sudden exposure to the cold air. That noise was louder, clearer. But this time she recognize that the noise was actually a voice. A _very_ familiar voice at that. Was she hearing things maybe?

Forcing her heavy limbs to move, Quistis managed to crawl towards the exit. The invisible wall was still there of course, but she pressed her ear against it, hoping the wall didn't mute sounds either. She held her breath and waited.

_"I'm so sorry."_

The voice was much more louder and more clear. She wasn't hearing things! She had to get outside. Grabbing a nearby rock, the blonde threw it at the exit and quickly ducked when the rock ricoched.

Plan B. She felt along the wall, hoping to find a hole. The voice came again but was fading. She was running out of time. She tried hammering the rock into the wall, which only resulted in injuring her hand thanks to the rough surface of the rock and the force she used trying to drill her own hole. Eventually the voice stopped.

Retiring to the floor again, Quistis craddled her injured hand. Exhausted and frustrated, the blonde rested her head against the hard wall behind her and slowly allowed her eyelids to shut. She couldn't get out. She was trapped here and she was going to die.

_"Damnit, Quistis, snap out of it."_

It was a different voice. It still sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place the voice. Was it one of her friends? She wasn't sure. How could she hear a voice and not recognize it? She couldn't tell if it was male or female for Hyne sake.

Wait, this voice distinctly called her by name. Was someone looking for her? Ignoring the stiffness from her limbs, Quistis forced herself to stand and crossed back to the hidden barrier. She couldn't see anything past it. But, was it possible that someone was looking for her? She tried calling out, hoping the barrier wouldn't mute her voice, but her throat wouldn't cooperate.

Cursing, Quistis quickly thought of a new plan. Then it hit her and she cursed herself for not thinking of it before. All this time she had been concentrating on the obvious exit but it was impenetrable, but she never analyzed the cave's walls. Maybe the spell wasn't blocking the exit, it was possible it just made a dead end look like the exit.

She began to grope the other walls. They were painful to touch, her hands were beginning to feel numb. She searched until she felt something in a corner. The rock wasn't as rough as the others. Strangly, the longer Quistis touched it the more she realized the wall gave a faint vibration. Pressing her shaking fingers against the surface also felt a bit warm, which was a huge welcome for her numbing skin. The longer she left her hand on it the warmer it grew. She placed both hands on the spot and sighed in some relief, the warmth spread.

Once feeling came back into her hands she tried hammering into the warm spot but received no positive results. Magic still didn't work. She didn't want to exactly start punching and kicking the rocky surface either for her bones' sake.

Sighing in defeat, Quistis submitted to her prison. At least the warm spot kept the chilliness at bay, so long as she kept her hands on it. After what felt like hours, she tightened herself into a ball while keeping as close to the wall as possible. Leaning against the warmth she sighed as she felt the heat slowly travel from her back to the rest of her body. If she was to be trapped in this cave forever would it be better to just allow the coldness to kill her or should she stay in this warm area and live forever?

That was a strange question, Quistis thought. Thinking hurt, she had been thinking too hard lately when she sought a way to escape. Perhaps the purpose of this trap was to wait for her to submit? There she was going again, thinking again. She could think again later. All she wanted to do now was enjoy the warmth and rest. The mental and physical fatigue combined with the warmth amplified the heaviness of her eyelids. Finally, she allowed her eyes to close.

lLlLlLl

Realizing she had fallen asleep, Quistis started and snapped her eyes open. Something was different. She blinked several times to clear her vision. After a moment, the first thing she realized was how warm she felt. Then she shut her eyes and groaned, her head felt like it had been split in two. When she lifted her hand to her forehead she gasped when she touched what felt like fingers. She wanted to sit up but once the back of her head left the comfort of the pillow her skull exploded into tiny shards of piercing pain.

The blonde fell back onto the pillow. Instead of gripping her aching head she felt those fingers again. Soon a warm sensation flowed onto her skin and soothed some of the pain away, it was a cure spell. Quistis didn't want to open her eyes yet, she was afraid if she opened them again she'd find herself inside that freezing cave again and everything was just a dream. She felt the fingers on her forehead twitch and she squeezed them.

"Rest."

It was that voice again. The voice that distinctly called her when she was trapped behind that sealed cave. Frowning, Quistis cracked open an eye and looked for the owner of the hand on her head. Narrow cyan orbs stared into a half open sky blue one. She could recognize those eyes anywhere.

Feeling a little more awake, Quistis opened both her eyes and slowly turned her head so she could face Seifer. She frowned again. Not that she wasn't happy to see Sefier, on the contrary she felt, or rather heard her heart rate increase due to the heart moniter nearby. She was happy to see Seifer still by her side and very flattered. She squeezed his fingers again and smiled.

"Stupid, lazy--"

Quistis' smile faded and she snorted. Her throat felt dry but she forced her vocal cords to work again. "Hello to you too, Seifer." She winced as she spoke, her throat felt as if she gargled glass. She felt Seifer's hand escape from her grasp and she suddenly felt vulnerable and disappointed at the broken hand contact. She blinked and found a glass of water with a straw in front of her. Quistis eagerly took the straw into her mouth and drained the glass.

Seifer took the glass away once she was done and returned to standing by her side. He pushed aside some of the hair on her face and examined her head. He poked her forehead and Quistis winced. He looked surprised to see her in pain and immediately followed up with another cure spell.

Quistis had never felt awestruck. At least not with Seifer. She didn't know Seifer was capable of being so...caring.

_He _did_ break his neck protecting you how many times now_? Okay so maybe calling Seifer uncaring was insulting on his behalf, but he wasn't exactly the ideal nice gentleman.

"Quistis?"

The injured blonde blinked. She wasn't used to him calling her by her first name either. There have only been a handful of times he hadn't called her instructor. Everytime he called her by name she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. "Sorry?"

"Nothing."

Quistis frowned. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Just forget it."

Quistis' frown deepened. But after a moment the throbbing ache became stronger and she stopped. She didn't want to get into another argument with Seifer. Not now that she finally woke up in--

--Her head exploded into a greater throb as she remembered everything that happened prior to her waking up in that strange cave. It had to have been a dream. But it had felt so real. "How long have I been unconscious? Where's Selphie? Rinoa?"

"Whoa, whoa." Seifer rose his arms up defensively. "I'll ask the doc for a chill pill, but give me a moment to take a breath before answering a question."

The blonde SeeD wanted to roll her eyes but she decided not to, she didn't want to risk making her head hurt worse again.

Seifer seemed to have sensed her growing pain and placed his healing hand over her head again. Everytime he cast Cure it eased the pain away for a few moments, but the pain always came back eventually. But it was better than nothing. "Now let's see. You've been sleeping your lazy ass for oh this should be the third day now."

Quistis opened her mouth but held back her words, with the glare Seifer was giving her she didn't want to tempt him to cast a different spell.

"Yellow dress is fine. She hadn't slept since _that_day and funny how now that she finally does sleep you wake up." Seifer retracted his hand and walked to the other side of the room. Quistis followed his change of direction but her eyes stopped when she saw what was behind Seifer.

The ex-knight noticed her gaze and he nodded at the mess of flowers and cards laying behind him. "Just about every dead man walki--I mean treppie sent you all this stuff. Other students and SeeD's too. Hyne, even the flower shop in Balamb sent you a thank-you-for-increasing-our-business boquet of flowers."

A smile returned to Quistis' pale face. She felt like she was five years again on her birthday when she stepped into the orphanage and found the table covered with gifts from Edea. That was the last time she spent her birthday at the orphanage, and the last time she felt excited on her birthday. All of the flowers and cards, while most people saw them as junk gifts, Quistis always appreciated the effort and time people put into purchasing said gifts. Especially considering that there is no place in Garden to get flowers or cards and it's a long trip back to Balamb.

"Don't start crying on me now, instructor." Seifer warned, his eyes rolling.

Quistis ignored him and shook her head softly. "Where's Rinoa? And Squall?"

Seifer's face darkened. His glare made Quistis feel nervous.

"You've only been conscious for a few minutes and you already figured out what we couldn't in weeks." Quistis and Seifer both turned to face Dr. Kadowaki, whom just entered the room without either noticing. The doctor was immediately at Quistis' side with a clipboard in her arms. "Seifer, could you please alert the Headmaster that Quistis has awakened."

Seifer frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm not a messenger boy. Give that job to yellow dress."

The glare from both Kadowaki and Quistis was enough to make Seifer leave the room without another word.

lLlLlLl

_Esthar Department of Sciences and Research_

_Head Scientist Dr. Odine_

_Phone: 381-590-187_

Quistis stared at the small phone card for what felt like hours. In her other hand she held her cell phone, the same number from the card flashing on the phone's small screen. Sighing, Quistis turned off her phone and hung her head.

"Still trying to build the balls to call that woman?"

Nearly falling off the quad's bench, Quistis looked behind her. Her heart leapt as she watched Seifer decrease the distance between them. He sat next to her and pulled the card and phone from her hands.

"Why do you refer to her like that?" Quistis asked. "I know a lot of people hold grudges against their ex boyfriends or girlfriends but--"

"For one thing," Seifer interupted, "she wasted no time in sticking her claws into _puberty boy _immediately after I was supposedly dead. That says a lot for her feelings. And two, she was the one that nearly killed you a dozen times over and nearly mentally disturbed your friends. So yeah she isn't exactly on my good side."

Quistis sighed again. "It couldn't be helped. She loves Squall and her powers just manifested from her strong emotions."

Seifer snorted. "Yeah strong emotions. Edea says that's how the powers grow. It's only a matter of time until those powers start controlling _her_ emotions."

Quistis hung her head again. "At least Rinoa is working with doctor Odine. She doesn't want her powers anymore."

"Yeah and where are her powers going to go? That is IF that guy can find a way to remove her powers. You can't just get rid of them and hope they disappear. They need to go somewhere, to someone."

"I'm afraid you're right." Quistis stared up into the darkening sky. "Still, despite everything that's happened. I just wish Rinoa and Squall would leave Esthar and come back home. Everyone was happy."

"Were you?"

Quistis blinked as she stared at Seifer. "Was I what?"

"Were you happy?" Seifer repeated.

A faint blush crept to Quistis' cheeks. She looked away.

"Well?"

"Yes." Quistis finally answered. "I was happy. I just--"

"Just, what exactly?" A smirk grew on Seifer's face.

Quistis glared at him. She knew where he was getting at. "Forget it." Seifer chuckled. She responded by punching him in the arm. "Jerk."

A long silent moment passed, which Quistis was greatly grateful for. She always enjoyed the quiet moments she and Seifer spent together.

"Do you forgive him?"

Quistis mentally groaned. That was still a sensative subject for which she still had no answer. Squall had broken her heart again when she figured out that Squall was willing to let her die rather than tell Rinoa about her powers. "I don't know. I will, one day. All wounds heal in time, but I'm afraid he's still given me a scar that can never go away." Quistis placed her hand over the scar on her shoulder. "A scar, while healed but is still a burden to the carrier. Selphie and Irvine have been scarred. Irvine still feels nervous everytime he looks into the scope because he's afraid my image will appear over the crosshair. Selphie is afraid to wake up in the mornings because she's afraid she'll wake up in another bloody room."

"How did he scar you?"

Quistis bit her lip. "I trusted Squall. I believed that if I were ever in trouble he wouldn't hesitate to save my life, as I would for him and all of my friends. Now, I don't know. I'm afraid to trust someone. Especially if my life is at stake."

Seifer didn't say anything more. He frowned as he stared at the woman before him. Did that mean she doesn't trust him?

The shorter blonde placed her hand on Seifer's forearm and she smiled weakly. "But you've given me hope that people are still worth trusting. Even though you were getting paid, money still isn't worth losing your life over. But you still put your life and health in jeaperdy just to protect me. That meant a lot to me, Seifer. No one's ever looked out for me, protected me. As an orphan, and a SeeD I've always had to look after myself."

Seifer stood up suddenly and scratched the back of his head. "This is a really corny moment, instructor."

Quistis giggled. Something Seifer wasn't expecting. He expected to hear her bitch at him for calling her that nickname she loathed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're so afraid of voicing your emotions." Quistis stood up, but she did so a little too quickly and she felt the world spin. She placed a hand on her head.

Seifer was immediately in front of her, his arm steadying her and his other holding her face up, concern showing in his eyes.

Quistis smiled and placed her hand over his. "But you are more of a man of action rather than words, and that's more comforting."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be out and about anyway. That old woman has Zell and Xu looking for you."

Now that the dizziness had faded Quistis pulled away and began walking back to the Garden, Seifer following closely. She clasped her hands together and stretched her arms in front of herself. "I've been feeling fine. I just wanted a little fresh air." She paused suddenly causing Seifer to bump into her. Turning, Quistis held onto Seifer's arm, her face flushing. "I'm glad you came to visit."

Seifer ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah well it's not like there's much to do in Balamb anyway. The fish weren't biting."

Quistis smiled, she could imagine Fujin and Rajin catching fish easily and a frustrated Seifer stomping towards Garden to blow steam by picking a fight with Zell. Since everything had settled Seifer and his friends decided to use his hard earned money to settle in Balamb City. When Quistis had questioned Seifer about his prior plans of his money, he originally wanted to start his own mercenary business in Esthar. But Seifer responded that the mercenary business never would have worked out, and Rajin blurted that they were barely scraping by. And they all missed the ocean too much to want to stay in Esthar any further. Of course that was Seifer's excuse for moving to Balamb City. Quistis had a different theory for his moving. But she could never get Seifer to admit it. Yet.

Seifer knocked her out of her thoughts when he placed his warm, soft lips over hers.

"Yo! There you are!"

Seifer growled under his breath and Quistis quickly pulled from the kiss, her face turning into a dark red. "Zell?"

The shortest blonde of the group jogged up to the couple, he hunched over to catch his breath. "Xu...Selphie...angry...made me...run around Garden."

"What's wrong chicken wuss, been swallowing too many wieners?" Seifer announced, he was still angry for Zell's interruption of their intimate moment.

Zell stopped panting, his fists tightened and his face turned into a slight shade of purple. "That's it! Just 'cause you an' Quisty are goin' out don't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Oh? I don't hit women, but I can make an exception for you, chicken wuss." Seifer smirked.

Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to step inbetween the two men but she was suddenly tackled by a brown and yellow blur.

"Quisty! Oh-where-in-Hyne's-name-have-you-been-we've-been-looking-everywhere!"

Quistis tried to squirm out of Selphie's bear hug, but damn was she strong for being so tiny.

"Hey! You're hurting her!" Seifer stomped towards the two women but had to quickly duck a kick that was aiming right for his face.

"Now, now, my girl ain't hurting Quisty. Aren't cha hun?"

Quistis glanced at the quads entrance and saw Irvine's tall, slender form step outside. She felt herself able to breathe again when Selphie finally let go.

"Why'd you run off anyway, Quis?" Irvine asked once he approached the rapidly growing group.

Selphie noticed something shiney in Quistis' hand and quickly stole the phone once she identified what said object was. She dialed and immediately spoke into it. "Xu, I found her! She's in the quad! Get here quickly so we can drag her back to her bed."

Quistis groaned. So much for getting any quiet time with Seifer. "No dragging is neccessary Selphie. I'll go voluntarily."

Before the group could leave they had to intervene with the fight between Zell and Seifer. Well, Seifer wasn't doing anything other than ducking Zell's blows and teasing him, further angering the short SeeD. One thing Seifer learned about Zell during the sorceress war was that the angrier and more emotional Zell became the worse control he had over his martial arts. He knew his weakness and took full advantage of it. That was until yellow dress and cowboy hat stopped the fight.

"Come on, Seifer." Quistis whispered into his ear, her arm was coiled around his own. He growled dangerously again, his jaw muscles tensing, but he gave in and walked away from the trio.

Irvine kept Zell's anger in check by distracting him, which only took one question about the library girl. Zell spoke like Selphie, pronouncing a whole sentence into one word and taking one deep breath after each "sentence". Selphie took point of the group but was mostly distracted by Zell's stories of him and his book worm girlfriend, and she seemed to be the only one to understand his rapid speech.

Quistis noted their distraction and pulled on Seifer's arm. "Do you have float equiped?"

Seifer smirked. "Having a GF junctioned in Garden is against the rules."

"Nevermind the rules, do you or don't you? I have some extra that you can draw."

"When have I ever played by the rules, instructor? You of all people should know that. And yes I have float. Why? Are we going to cast it on them and while they're hurled into the air we make a run for the exit?"

The shorter blonde shook her head. "_Don't _call me that. And no, my idea was more of jumping off the quad's ledge and using float to cushion our fall."

Seifer chuckled. "I prefer my idea more but I suppose we can go with your plan. Where are we running off to?"

Quistis shrugged. "Anywhere quiet. I love my friends dearly, but they can be suffocating sometimes. Let's go now!"

The chatting trio reached the quad's exit and nearly forgot about the people behind them. But by the time they turned around both blondes were gone.

"Weren't they just behind us?" Zell asked, dumbfounded.

Selphie groaned. "They got away again! Fan out and find them!"

lLlLlLl

Quistis giggled as she and Seifer took off for the nearest patch of trees. She continuously glanced back at Garden hoping she wouldn't see any of her friends look over the edge, but luckily she never saw any of their heads poke out from the quad's edge. Once she and Seifer reached the safety of the trees' cover she collapsed on a turft of grass. Her head began to throb and now she deeply regretted jumping off Garden and sprinting.

Not a moment passed and she felt Seifer's strong hand on her head, casting cure. She closed her eyes and welcomed the soothing sensation the spell brought. Then she remembered that dream of her in that freezing cave. The warm spot she felt on the wall had to have been when Seifer was casting cure on her.

Smiling, Quistis squeezed Seifer's fingers. "Thank you."

"Can you walk? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to--"

Quistis stood up. "I'll be fine. So long as you're here." Her head was still aching, but that was to be expected until she fully recovered from her concussion. "Let's just take a nice, slow walk. We have all day, right?"

Seifer stared at the shorter blonde, studying her to see if he could notice any pain in her face, her voice, her eyes. Eventually his face softened in satisfaction when he saw none. He stood next to Quistis. "Great, a boring walk. I could have done something more constructive and _fun_ in Balamb."

Quistis started walking, leaving Seifer behind. "If we head for Balamb there's a chance Xu will arrive momentarily. Only she will figure out we're not at Garden. And I wouldn't put it past her to figure out where you live and kick down your door."

Seifer grimaced. "I know I hated her for a reason. She's almost as smart as you."

"So if I'm smarter than her does that mean you hate me more?" Quistis' face fell. Her sky blue eyes darted to the floor and her head bowed.

Seifer felt as if he was slapped. Quistis' sudden sad face felt more painful than a firaga spell to the face. "Quistis, I--"

The blonde SeeD's shoulders started to shake and Seifer cursed. Now he made her cry. He reached for her shoulder and used his hand to lift her chin, but when he saw she was only laughing he suddenly felt like an ass. A complete and total ass. He fell for her trick. "Damn you, instructor."

Quistis laughed harder. "I like it more when you call me by my name you know."

"Not going to happen." Seifer spat.

Quistis rolled her eyes. She looked for a more comfortable spot to sit on and found one near a fallen tree. Sitting on the grass, she leaned against the trunk and leaned her head back so she could look at the steadily glowing stars. When she didn't sense Seifer's presence next to her she patted the floor beside her.

Seifer groaned. Staring at the stars wasn't exactly on his to do list with Quistis, but screw it he was tired from the moving, working, and fishing. He got as comfortable as possible next to Quistis. She immediately hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she allowed them to close.

"I thought you were tired of sleeping." Seifer said suddenly, his deep voice cutting through the thick silence.

Quistis' eyes opened lazily. "I am. But I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

"You're still recovering, dumbass. Of course you'll feel tired." Seifer sighed. He rested his head back onto the tree trunk and stared at the stars. Funny how he used to always think of Adel everytime he looked at the stars. But now the image of her face was long forgotten as he watched the golden orbs. "We may not have to worry about anyone trying to kill you, but we do still have to worry about _something_ in this forest that might want to kill _us_."

Quistis hugged his arm tighter. "With you protecting me, Ultimecia can return from the dead and try to kill me and I wouldn't feel the least bit threatened."

Seifer didn't say anything. He just continued to watch the stars. "Quistis?" She didn't reply. Instead, a soft snore escaped.

Grinning, Seifer sighed. He'd let her sleep for a while. For now, he'll just enjoy their quiet moment. He had a feeling that with her friends and his they were going to have a hard time getting quiet moments like this.

lLlLlLlLlLl

--End

lLlLlLlLlLl

A/N: Whoa, I wasn't expecting the chapter to be this long, but considering it was the final one I wanted to make sure I concluded everything. With this being the last one it was also the reason I took so long to finish writing it. I wanted everything to be "perfect" and so I wasn't happy with a lot of the previous drafts I had written until I was content with this one. I usually don't write "happy" endings for my stories, I tend to have some sense of doom in the horizen, but with all the crap I put Quistis through I thought she deserved a happy ending. Finally, I deeply appreciate those that have taken the time to give me feedback throughout the story and if I weren't a poor college student I'd hire personal chocolate covered strippers to each reviewer's home. But alas, I'm just a poor college student.


End file.
